The Skies Adviser
by Lea Authoress
Summary: Tanaka Hitori, the blank canvas cousin of Dame-Tsuna, sought after because of her foreign looks. She is highly protective of her older cousin, once having a bond with him that left them shattered after his flames were sealed. Join their tightknit family in their misadventures, gaining guardians and annoying crybabies cosying up to a hitman's sky. Insanely fun!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tanaka Hitori blinked at the fluffy bunny in front of her, well what she thought was a fluffy bunny. Her large, glimmering green eyes stared at the shivering bunny in front of her curiously, before they narrowed.

Her papa, Tanaka Saito, knelt, his honey eyes smiling gently at her. "Hitori, this is your cousin. Sawada Tsunayoshi." He introduced with a warm smile, pushing her towards the shaking child.

She tilted her head, taking him in with curious eyes. He was meant to be older, and here he was shivering like he had a cold. _'How odd.'_ She thought blankly, about to lose any and all interest when something swept past her quickly, hesitantly as it brushed against her.

Her head snapped up, staring at the cowering child, all the while something brushed against him comfortingly, soothing him gently. Her eyes softened. Despite his cowardly appearance, something inside her spoke of his future, how bright and warm it would be if she joined.

Her usually blank face warmed into a slight smile, surprising her father greatly, watching with wide eyes as she walked towards Tsuna slowly. "Tsu-nii." She murmured gently. "You're _mine_. _My family._"

Her father sighed in relief. Neither would be able to claim them as a flame. One less thing for Iemitsu to worry about and Nono to ponder. He barely got through his workdays without that idiot wailing about his worry if either of them bonded the other. Disastrous, he would screech loudly.

Tsuna's wide, honey – amber, her mind whispered surely. Prepared to prove her wrong in the future – eyes stared at the girl in front of him. His lips quivered before he thrust himself at her and balled in her arms.

She sighed, patting his head gently, humming soothingly as something inside them purred in content. Their flames intermingled, forming their own bond that was _not_ to be broken. They were _family_. And they were prepared to face the world as such.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ever since that fateful day, Hitori had been quite protective of her older cousin. Especially when that older man with white hair and banshee of a blonde came to their home, talking with Tsuna privately as her papa chitchatted with Nana, who was quite happy that her husband and brother had come home for a visit.

She looked at three differently as they left, green eyes flashing purple and orange once they turned back to face her, surprise colouring their faces at her blatant anger and use of flames.

"You're ruining Tsu-nii's future." She snapped fiercely, something roaring in her ears, determined to roast them permanently. "You come back; I'll be laughing at your surprise in his success." Her eyes narrowed then, ghostly whispers purring to her to burn them, make them pay for touching what's _hers_. "Don't regret it too much now. Regret it later when he shows what he can do."

She turned on her heel, running up to her cousin's bedroom and locking the door as she comforted him, whispering every word of comfort on the tip of her tongue. Her pained eyes watched as he cried, _wailed_ for _something_ that he couldn't use anymore.

"I'm here Tsu-nii." She hushed quietly, eyes burning with promise. "I'll make them _pay_." Her flames reached out for their bond mate, wailing in distress of their own as they couldn't feel the flames that were as warm as theirs. "They hurt you."

"Hi-chan." He hiccupped, large honey eyes losing that touch of amber she always admired. "It _hurts_. Make it stop."

Her jaw tightened, making her hug him tighter as all she felt was unhappiness cling to something in her, hiding away with a click of a lock. Her flames fell into silence, unable to bear the pressure of their bond mate being sealed. So, they shut themselves away to push away that pain.


	2. What! I'm a Tenth-Generation Mafia Boss

**1 – What?! I'm A Tenth-Generation Mafia Boss?!**

As Hitori woke up that early spring morning, something snapped in excitement, purring loudly as her emerald eyes cracked open. Her features remained blank; eyes bored as she looked out the window.

She blinked lazily, mouth opening in a small yawn as she stretched. As her back arched, her long, honey hair curled around her, bouncing energetically as she did so. She gazed down at the not so average lumps on her chest blankly, unaffected at how not so average they were. She kept getting asked when they started to grow, what her secrets were and so on.

She responded with her usual blank, lazy look. "Half-Irish." She answered slowly. "God did not make me so blank without making me look so untouchable. Go away, you show ponies." At least, her sarcastic wit was her strong point.

Slipping out of the cot, rearranging her comfy blankets with a longing glance, she walked to her wardrobe and grabbed her uniform with a sigh. What she wouldn't give to sleep in until noon, basking in her wonderful naptime, however…

She sighed, buttoning up her shirt and tying the bow on. Those sheeple that continuously picked on her adorable cousin would be much worse when she wasn't hovering around. She paused, blinking in wonder. _Did_ she hover too much? _'I'll ask mama.'_ She thought resolutely, walking out of her room and past her cousin's closed door.

She shrugged as she walked past, intending to find her aunt. Tsuna could get up when Nana got him, less exercise for her to do.

Nana's warm, sparkling honey eyes brightened at the sight of her beautiful niece. "Hi-chan!" She smiled sweetly, walking over to her and hugging her. "Can you take over making breakfast and the bento's while I get the newspaper?"

Hitori nodded robotically, easily going with the normal routine for the weekdays. "Hai, mama." She answered bluntly, before blinking in realisation. "Do I hover Tsu-nii?"

"Ara?" Nana laughed charmingly. "Hi-chan looks after our no-good Tsu-kun just enough." She walked away lightly, preparing to go wake her son before he was late.

Hitori, on the other hand, frowned at her aunts' comment. It wasn't unusual, but it always rubbed her the wrong way whenever she joked about it. In a way, she understood, but sometimes her aunt really was airheaded. She shrugged, tying her hair up and nimble fingers placed the apron on without a hassle. As she chopped the onions efficiently, she relaxed, eyes softening as her lips curled into a miniscule smile.

Cooking always helped her relax, the continuous movement one would think she'd moan about, was perhaps the only activity she didn't mind getting physical in. Unaware of the lock she had long forgotten about turning, her instincts whispered to her.

Her narrowed eyes snapped to the window, shoulders tensing as her eyes flashed purple and orange. Someone was out there; someone she didn't know and their intentions unknown.

"Hi-chan!" Chirped Nana, walking in with the paper and a flyer. "Could you get Tsu-kun up? You're going to be late again."

"Yes, mama." She replied blankly, untying the apron and walking u the stairs, forgetting the presence she had felt. She sighed as she walked up the stairs and opened her cousin's door, footsteps light as she blinked. Her cousin never really was a graceful sleeper. Even his room was as messy as always.

She eyed the drawer where his failed tests were. _'Tsu-nii better find somewhere else to hide them.'_ She thought lazily, shrugging boredly before kneeling and placing her mouth next to his ear. Where her aunt used the failed tests to wake him, she had something much more useful in mind.

"Oi, Tsu-nii!" She shouted monotonously. "Kyoko is ready at the altar! She's wondering where you, her fiancée, is!"

Tsuna shot up quickly, face red, eyes wide. It took him a few seconds to realise it was a lie, pouting at his standing cousin who looked at him with a deadpan. "Nani?! Why would you lie?"

Her head tilted to the side, eyes flashing with mischief as she shrugged. "Maa, it got you up." She answered with a lazy wave, closing her eyes and pointing to the drawer. "Better me than mama where she would have found your newest failed test."

He shot out of his bed, tripping and flailing as his legs twisted with the covers, falling onto his face with a whine. Hitori shot him a deadpan, tugging his failed maths test out and blinking. "15?" She whistled lazily. "That's a new record, even for _you_. Anyway, hurry up downstairs, mama is calling a tutor for you."

Tsuna blinked once, then twice before his jaw dropped. "Eh?! What about you?!"

She shrugged. "My scores let me pass. I'd ace them if I wanted, but it's _boring_." She answered, much to his chagrin. "I doubt mama would call them for me too." She brushed her knees, turning around before stopping and looking over her shoulder. "Better hurry, mama already called them by now."

"Stop narrating!" He shouted in despair.

"Eh? But narrating your life is fun." She replied in boredom. "Until something happens, like a baby coming to tutor you to become a Mafia Don and me, your external advisor, I'll continue narrating."

"That won't happen!" He denied loudly, horrified at the thought of it happening.

She hummed, a brief smirk lighting her face at his whimpers and denials, walking down the stairs and sitting at her place, quietly eating her breakfast. "He's up." She stated bluntly. "I told him about the tutor you called for him."

"You too." Nana informed with a beaming smile, unaware of the crisis happening with her niece.

Her chopsticks fell to the table with a dull thud, her eyes widened in caught off surprise. "Eh?"

Nana nodded. "Your grades could use work too." She answered easily. "Plus, they'll teach twenty-four hours a day, free of charge, as long as they get room and board."

"Sounds like a scam…" Hitori muttered, resuming her eating.

Nana smiled cheerfully. "I'll get Tsu-kun's breakfast." She stood from her chair and walked away without a second's hesitation, not that Hitori minded. Her ears picked up the footfalls of her clumsy cousin, barely wincing as he slipped and tumbled like a chew toy.

She did, however, notice the presence of someone she noticed before. Her eyes narrowed, burning darkly as they glared at the tiny intruder. She wasn't fooled by his innocent appearance, something about him _screamed_ danger and she, for some damned reason, hardly felt suspicious at all!

"Ciao-su." Greeted the tiny intruder cheerfully. "Are you Tsuna and Hitori?"

She moved from the table, standing next to Tsuna who carefully sat Indian style. "Ts-Tsuna?" He echoed.

"Are you not Tsuna?" Hitori questioned blankly.

"I'll be instructing you two from today on." He ignored the duo easily, wide eyes staring at them.

"Uh, what's with this baby?" Tsuna wondered, leaning forward and staring at the baby with furrowed brows.

Hitori knelt, knees touching the ground as she too stared at the baby in front of them. She blinked. "The flyer wasn't lying when they said young and handsome."

Tsuna shot her a look, questioning her sanity. "Hi-chan! Not what you're meant to say!"

She tilted her head, looking more like a lost puppy to Tsuna than ever before. "I was just stating the flyer wasn't lying."

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn contradicted.

That got both their attention quickly. "Hey, how do you know my nickname?"

"How do you know that sheeple of a word?" Hitori interrupted, her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't be a hitman coming to tutor Tsu-nii to be a Mafia Don and me as an External Advisor at someone's behest, would you?"

Tsuna sighed, hanging his head. "Hi-chan, that's never going to happen to us."

She shook her head. "Your denial is bigger than the DE Nile. Tsu-nii."

Unnoticed, Reborn switched his stare to Hitori with calculating eyes. She was a Sky, that he already knew without having to look at her profile he was given, but he hadn't expected her Cloud flames to be just as strong and not bonded to Tsuna, even with sealed flames. And yet, for her to be so accurate with why he was here, needed some investigating.

"Gathering information is all part of the job, Tsuna." He answered.

"Stop calling me Tsuna!" He demanded. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Does that mean I have to stop calling you Tsu-nii?" Questioned Hitori with her hand in the air like a school child with a question.

"You wouldn't stop." Tsuna admitted. "I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna!"

Hitori held a score of five, blankly cheering him on. "Good insult, try to make him worse so he cries."

He shot her a look. "You like kids."

She blinked. "Ones that I like." She pointed to Reborn who side kicked him in the face, giving him a thumbs up and a score of ten. "Like him. Good score, excellent timing too. Do you this all the time when tutoring?"

Reborn nodded. "All my students had the same."

"Equality for punishment?" She wondered, looking at Tsuna who had a swelling cheek she knew would go down soon. "Lovely."

"What was that for?" Tsuna demanded, holding her cheek with tears in his eyes.

Nana, hearing the commotion from the kitchen, walked out with curious eyes. "Ara, who might you be, little fella?" She wondered.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." He introduced calmly, reaching for his identification card from his suit pocket.

"The home tutor…" She echoed.

"Reborn?"

Green eyes locked onto the chameleon sitting peacefully on his fedora. "Chameleon?"

Mother and son started laughing, much to the confusion of Hitori who tilted her head to the side. Her instincts were telling her Reborn was truthful, so why were they laughing?

"Don't make me laugh!" Tsuna chortled, tears in his eyes as he and Nana continued laughing. "You're just a baby. My stomach hurts!"

Truthfully, she thought Tsuna deserved that high kick from their tutor. She looked down at her cousin with bored eyes. "If I'm right, you owe me pizza."

"M-My face hurts more than my stomach…" He muttered into the boards of the floor.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" Nana wondered worriedly, before realising the time. "Oh! Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Th-That's right!" He shouted, forgetting the painful thumping of his red face. "I don't have time to waste on this weird baby!"

Hitori hummed, grabbing her bag as Tsuna raced up to his room to change. Her eyes strayed to the baby standing in front of her. She blinked. "Will you need a ride with us?"

Reborn shook his head. "I have my own way."

She believed him, so she nodded. "Offers there when you want it." She shrugged, peering up the stairs. "Oi! Tsu-nii! Hurry up!" She quirked a brow as he tumbled down the stairs, wincing in pain as every step nudged him harder in the ribs as he fell. She stood next to him, face peering above his. "The crowd screams in joy at Tsu-nii's latest run down. We're late, hurry up."

Tsuna grabbed her hand, tugging her with him as they ran out the door. "We're off!" He shouted as they jogged around the corner to their middle school. "What was with him?"

"Actually, I'm a hitman." Reborn's tiny voice squeaked from behind them.

Tsuna laughed, smiling widely as his eyes closed. "A hitman? Yeah, right…" He stopped, his eyes snapping to his head as Reborn sat in his hair. "Hieeeee! When did you?" He trailed off when he noticed he stepped on a dog's tail.

Hitori blinked. "Ara? A dog?"

The tiny dog growled something that Hitori found extremely funny even if she didn't show it, only tilting her head once the dog stood and pushed the gates open.

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna whimpered, shuffling back and hiding behind his cousin. "His leash… His leash isn't on!"

She watched as her cousin twisted on his heel, prepared to run away only to fall flat on his face. While she knelt, poking him with a stick she had found next to him, Reborn jumped off Tsuna, rolling in the air and landing in front of the growling dog. Her growling subsided as Reborn easily pet her head, smiling at her blankly.

Reborn turned around calmly, large eyes staring at his students. "You're even worse than I heard." He stated bluntly. "You're probably the only middle-school student in the world who's scared of a Chihuahua."

"He got a fifteen on our maths test." Hitori piped up monotonously, leaning away from Tsuna's smack on the arm. She blinked at his betrayed pout. "It's true, Tsu-nii. I even have the test to prove it." She whipped out the test, showcasing it to a calm Reborn who only stared at them.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, landing on the figure peering around the corner, green eyes darkening. She did not like this girl; she would do something to her Tsu-nii given the chance. Hitori looked at the dog, throwing a treat she always kept in her bag towards the young girls hiding place.

"Fetch." She ordered blankly, smirking briefly as the young girl ran away with a scream. That specific treat she threw wouldn't just start with the little chihuahua; it would get every dog's attention with its unnaturally good scent. "Bye doggy, have fun!"

Tsuna ignored the screams and his cousin, he was used to her actions.

"Wow, he's so cute." Sasagawa Kyoko cheered, walking to Reborn and kneeling.

"Ciao-su." He greeted with his squeaky voice.

Hitori and Tsuna watched on, the younger cousin barely acknowledging the newcomer and focused on her Tsu-nii. "Tsu-nii, the dog didn't bite you, did it?" She quired worriedly, her blank eyes shining with emotion. "I don't need to go after it?"

Tsuna paled at the thought. When one met his cousin, they would assume she was a blank canvas, unable to function properly in society and being bland. When something happened to her family, she'd transform into a _normal_ person, prepared to make them suffer horrible punishments. "N-No, Hi-chan." He assured quickly, stuttering at her considering look before she nodded.

"Good morning." Kyoko, cheeks flushing at his adorable greeting.

At her voice, Tsuna's cheeks flushed red as he stared at her. _'Namimori Middle School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!'_

As the unidentified young girl stumbled back, chest heaving and uniform messy, Hitori appeared behind her, eyes dark and lips thinning with annoyance, much to Reborn's amusement. He had seen what she'd done to the girl and was quite impressed with her instincts. He'd have quite the time expanding her instincts.

"Oi." She calmly stated, her eyes closing as flowers appeared behind, betraying her friendliness to her true intentions. "Isn't your school on the other side of town?" She didn't wait for the puffing girl to answer, turning her around and pushing her away, waving cheerfully. "Don't be late!"

Tsuna watched with confused eyes as Kyoko turned around to smile cheerfully at Hitori. "You're so nice, Hitori-chan!"

Hitori, now returned to her blank canvas, stared at her lazily and shrugged. "Maa, she attends the all-girl school over town. It wouldn't be good for her if she got there late."

Kyoko returned her attention to Reborn, honey eyes wide at his cuteness. Even his sideburns were adorable, being so curly. "Why are you wearing a suit, little guy?"

"Cause I'm with the Mafia." He answered truthfully.

'_The Mafia?'_ Tsuna thought confused, before turning to look at his cousin. _'Don't tell me she's right?!'_

Kyoko clapped her hands together, smiling widely at the baby. "Wow, so cool!" She stood, brushing the dirt off her knees. "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later, little guy."

"Ciao, ciao." He waved at her retreating figure. "Tsuna, you've got the hots for that chick, right?"

Hitori shrugged carelessly. "Tsu-nii has weird taste in girls." She offered, tapping her chin. "She sounds like mama."

He pouted at his cousin before looking down at Reborn. "That chick is Sasagawa Kyoko." He interrupted. "She's the coolest girl in school. And it's none of your business."

"He's our tutor, Tsu-nii." Hitori deadpanned bluntly. "He's supposed to know."

"As your tutor, I have to know about your relationships." Reborn rebuffed, somewhat pleased one of his students understood that.

"I don't remember ever hiring you!" Tsuna retorted loudly.

Hitori held her hand in the air. "Mama did."

"Just leave us alone already!" He continued, ignoring his cousin.

Reborn touched his fist lightly. "I can't do that." He casually twisted his arm behind his back, ignoring the painful winces of Tsuna.

Hitori, on the other hand, didn't appreciate it. She swung her leg out, intending to kick the tiny body away from her cousin, only for Reborn to land on her leg and stare at purple eyes. He could see the wisps of orange curling at the edges, prepared to engulf her eyes. "Leave Tsu-nii alone." She growled, her voice no longer blank, but angry. Her peaceful face narrowed, lips twisting into a snarl.

She hadn't felt this angry in a long time, even preparing to injure a baby. _'He's not a normal baby.'_ She reminded herself instantly. _'He's something, but a _baby_ is something he's not.'_

"How can a baby be so strong?" Tsuna muttered, cradling his bruising wrist gently, all the while his cousin shook Reborn off her leg.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm actually a hitman."

"Don't mess with me." Tsuna snapped. "The Hitman and Mafia stuff couldn't be true."

"Tsuna." They stopped, turning their heads to Hitori who was glaring at the baby. "We're late, I don't want to deal with Hibari again." Her attention never wavered as she knelt to the floor, barely caring about the dirt no doubt covering her skirt as her glare intensified. "I can't hurt you. But I won't make it easy."

Her flames caressed his, purring gently and provocatively, their intentions clear as his eyes went dark. This teenager had the strength to pull his flames in for temptation, intending on making him hers without a doubt. He needed to stop this immediately, he wasn't interested in being a guardian, let alone to someone who was going to become part of the Vongola.

"Have you told Sasagawa Kyoko how you feel already?" He questioned, though his focus never left the girl who stared right back at him with a challenging glint.

"D-Don't be stupid." Tsuna denied uneasily, writing a mental note about their weird behaviour.

"Why haven't you?"

Hitori interrupted. "Tsu-nii doesn't think he has a chance with her."

"Kyoko-chan is our school's idol."

"He doesn't stand a chance, so he says." She finished. "She'd be lucky to have Tsu-nii, the other boys are idiots who fawn over her or obsessed with sports."

"Your average test score is 17.5." He deadpanned, holding the sheet with the maths score, something he had snatched from Hitori's back when she wasn't looking. "You can only vault over three boxes. You can't do a full chin-up. A Dame-Tsuna, who sucks at everything. That why?"

"Yeah." The duo agreed instantly. "Hey! Why do you know so much about me?!"

"Mind reader." Hitori stated bluntly.

"Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn answered, magnifying glass in hand as he stared at Tsuna with it.

"Like hell they do!"

Hitori peeked, brows quirking. "They do."

"Hi-chan!" He shouted, pouting at her before standing up. "Anyway, just forget about Kyoko-chan. Sure, if I had the opportunity to go out with such a cute girl, I could die happy. But it'd be a waste of time to try."

Her heart hurt at hearing Tsuna admit something like that. He rarely ever shared things like this with anyone, but to hear it from him like it was an actual statement, twisted the knife in her heart. "Tsu-nii." She muttered softly, eyes softening as she stared at his lonesome figure.

"You really think like a loser." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Shut up!" He snapped, glaring at the baby.

"I guess this is where I come in." The magnifying glass retraced and transformed into the little chameleon he had sitting on his fedora. "Just die once." The creature transformed into a green gun, much to the horror of Tsuna and the confusion of Hitori.

"Huh? Huh?" He demanded.

"When you die, you'll understand."

"Huh? Just what are you –"

Everything went into slow motion for the duo, their eyes widening in horror as Reborn shot Tsuna, the bullet glowing before hitting and disappearing in his forehead. Hitori's face went white, as she watched her cousin fall over. She dropped to her knees, crawling over to him hastily as she shook him.

Tsuna's eyes, still wide, staring at the sky in disbelief. His cousin next to him tears swimming in her eyes as she fought them not to drop. _'In that instant, I was filled with regret.'_ He thought hollowly to himself. _'I'm leaving this world. What a waste… If my life depended on it, I could've told Kyoko-chan how I felt…'_

"What did you do?" She snapped harshly, her eyes glowing orange as she glared furiously at the smug baby. Her flames crackled in the air, dangerously flickering between the duo, prepared to eviscerate him.

What happened next, both confused her and wanted to make her cry. Her eyes snapped to her cousin, staring at his glowing body and the flame hovering his forehead. Reborn's smug smirk, infuriated her as he casually held the Leon gun.

"It's Deathperation Time." He stated with his squeaky voice.

His clothes shredded as he stood, the flame burning brighter as his pupils dilated. "Re-Born!" He shouted. "I'll tell Sasagawa Kyoko how I feel, even if it kills me! Where is Sasagawa Kyoko?!" He ran off, a cloud of dust appearing at how quick he ran away.

Hitori blinked, stunned at the change of events. "Y-You didn't…" She trailed off, unaware of her flames calming down and purring gently. Her brows furrowed in confusion, eyes straying to the young _baby_. "Why?"

"Dame-Tsuna needed it." He stated simply.

"Will I need –" A bullet whizzed past her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood, much to her astonishment. Her eyes narrowed, eyes lighting orange as her flames responded to the challenge.

He kept his flames tightly within him, determined not to let this adolescent get the better of him and turn him into her guardian. Though, with how pure her flames were and how they seemed determined to make him hers, he'd need to find a guardian for her promptly to save his own. "Lazy-Hitori, move it."

The emotions that were once so hard to find, came to her as easily to breathe the air in the sky. Her eyes slid halfway, mouth curling into a teasing grin, her eyes still pure orange that he was struggling not to join in with the harmony. "Maa, Reborn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you can't use them on me."

"Try me."

She hesitated, searching those wide onyx eyes for an answer he was unwilling to give. She inclined her head, conceding to his point. "You want a ride?"

He didn't answer, jumping into her arms and leaning against her comfy chest. He relaxed unwittingly, her flames surrounding the air as it challenged him to continue refusing to allow his flames to harmonise with hers. He shouldn't have been surprised with how stubborn they were, or perhaps he should have been. This was nothing like he'd ever felt before, they were calm, peaceful, _accepting_.

"I hope he doesn't run into Mochida-baka." She hummed under her breathe, content to somewhat ignore the weirdness of the situation. "I don't want to be annoyed by his comments."

This piqued his interest, onyx eyes snapping to her face. "What comments would they be?"

She smiled softly, much to his amusement. "He's rather interested in the blank canvas and school idol, Tanaka Hitori and Sasagawa Kyoko." She explained, turning the corner and continuing to walk the normal path to her middle school. "Kyoko-san for her innocence and kindness and me for my bluntness and attitude. Mama and Tsu-nii can't really do much with how interested he is, but his comments aren't always the best way to flirt."

"He flirts?" He quired, his flames snapping and snarling to show this little delinquent who she was with.

She nodded, shrugging. "It's something I've gotten used to." She replied. "It only got worse when I hit puberty and mother's genetics came through." She looked down at him with scrutinising eyes. "I doubt papa, Iemitsu and gramps told you my mother was Irish and quite a prominent figure."

"Sorsha Clementine." He parroted. "Daughter of an influential family and disappeared fourteen years ago before resurfacing only a year after her disappearance."

She smiled contently. "So, you _do_ know, Mr Hitman." She sauntered past the confused citizens and the older Sasagawa sibling who just looked horribly confused. "Not many would guess, despite my likeness to her. Papa contacted them years ago, but they want nothing to do with their daughters' disgraceful decision and have banned us from ever stepping foot in Ireland."

He kept silent, wondering if she would whine and be bitter about the outcome. However, he realised, she wasn't a sky for nothing, despite her tendency to mainly be a blank canvas.

"I don't mind. Sorsha is not someone I care about when she abandoned my father because she had me. She wanted a boy to take over the family and when papa wanted a girl, she left him a few days after I was born and hasn't contacted either of us." She stated simply, closing her eyes and letting the wind flow around her. "It's not my home."

This interested him. "Where is your home?"

She stayed silent for a few moments, the question turning in her head as endless answers came to mind. "With Tsu-nii." She replied softly. "Despite his tendencies and what others think of him, he's going to have a great future. He might fight for a while, but it will make him that much stronger for his job." Her eyes glowed orange with the promise. "I promised him. And I_ never_ break my promises."

And despite meeting them today, Reborn couldn't quite dislodge the momentum she was right. Both of his students were meant for a great future, working together to comb the Vongola of its destruction and renew it the way Primo wanted. But he watched the brightness dull in her eyes, the slip of emotion returning to that blank canvas she always presented the world.

'_Did it have something to do with her flames?'_

She walked up to her distressed cousin, kneeling next to him and letting Reborn jump down easily. "Tsu-nii, you look like a pervert." She stated bluntly, though her eyes did sharpen at the whispers of students as they walked in.

"What happened to me?" He cried, closing his eyes as he held his head in his hands.

"That was the power of the Deathperation Shot." Reborn answered calmly.

"Reborn…" Tsuna blinked, surprised that his cousin had actually carried the baby with her. She hardly ever did that.

"This bullet is the Deathperation Shot." Reborn stated, calmly holding the bullet he shot Tsuna with not too long ago. "Anyone shot in the head by this thing dies, and then comes back to life ready to die."

"Eh?!"

"Maa."

"You'll be ready to die for whatever you regretted when you died." Reborn finished.

Tsuna recalled his thoughts, the feeling of regret washing over him as he couldn't do something he would have regretted not saying.

"However, Deathperation Time only lasts five minutes." He continued. "After that, you'll return to normal."

"Then… What would've happened if I had no regrets?" Tsuna questioned hesitantly.

"I'm a hitman." He answered simply.

"He/I would've died?!" The duo chorused, one angrily and the other blankly.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about this?" He demanded. "I'm so embarrassed, I can't go to school. I had no intention of confessing to Kyoko-chan!"

"You didn't have the guts to even if you could, remember?" Reborn reminded bluntly.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shot back heatedly, picking him up by his cheeks and pulling them apart.

She concurred with her previous self from the morning. Tsuna deserved that punch. She peeked at his form, poking his bare shoulder. "Tsu-nii deserved that." She stated blankly.

"Ow… It didn't hurt when I ran into a truck…" He whimpered.

"That's because you were Deathperate." Reborn reminded. "Deathperation is a state where all safety mechanisms in your body are halted. So, in exchange for pushing your life to its limits, you'll be able to exhibit incredible power."

"I see." Tsuna smile. "So, it's my latent potential. But once I'm Deathperate, all that power comes out." His peaceful smile turned into an angry pout as the bell started to ring. "Like I'm going to accept that!"

"What are you doing?" Ordered Hibari Kyoya, staring down at the herbivores on the ground. "Class has already started, half-naked boy."

"Hibari Ky-Kyoya-san from the Disciplinary Committee!" Tsuna stuttered quietly.

"As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I cannot allow…"

"S-Sorry!" Stuttered Tsuna, grabbing his clothes and bag as the trio watched him.

Hitori titled her head once she made eye-contact with Hibari. She gave a barely-there smile, pleased with whatever she saw and stood, brushing the dirt off her knees and bowed. "Please watch over Tsu-nii." She stood, grabbed her bag and lazily jogged after her cousin, bumping her shoulder against his and nodding.

As she waited for Tsuna to come to their classroom, she could already hear the jeers and torments from their supposed classmates. She closed her eyes, trying to reign the fury she could already feel and tried to calm down. Her cousin wouldn't let something like this stop him, not her cousin.

It didn't mean she wasn't going to warn him though. "Tsu-nii –" She barely finished when her cousin opened the door and heard the laughter of their fellow students. She sighed, reaching for his hand and intertwining them gently.

"It's underpants man!"

"Nice sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Heard she shot you down!"

"Of course, she did. Right, Sasagawa?" A particularly monkeyish student asked, turning to look at the school idol.

Hitori glared at the school idol, knowing she wouldn't speak up. And while her kind cousin may have a crush on her, doesn't mean she approved of this soft-spoken one. If anything, she would find someone for her cousin so he would have someone on his side for once.

"I mean, we're talking about Dame-Tsuna here."

Her dark glare snapped to the student who just opened his mouth, eyes burning with her resolve. "He's also my nii-sama." She stated bluntly, angrily as the students flinched. Hitori rarely showed emotion, and for her to be this mad…they still ignored the warnings blaring in their heads. With their logic, bullying someone like Dame-Tsuna hardly mattered to anyone, so why should they care.

'_Th-This sucks.'_ He thought depressingly. His crush could barely look at him and everyone except his cousin was laughing at him._ 'My life will become a living hell. This is all because of that weird baby.'_

"Oi, Tsuna. Captain Mochida said he'll be waiting for you behind the gym during lunch break to settle this."

At this, Tsuna did his infamous shriek quietly as they stared at Kyoko and her friends. "Mochida-senpai said he's going to challenge him to make up for the insult you suffered."

"Eh?" Kyoko looked up at her best friend, Hana, with surprised eyes.

"He was like, _'I won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry!'_ Whoo-hoo!"

"Way to go, Kyoko!"

"Y-You've got it wrong." She denied with a stutter. "We just happen to be on the same committee."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait for lunch break." Her friend interrupted.

Hitori's glare darkened further. Her cousin was getting embarrassed and no one fully cared to stop themselves. "Maa, I can't wait for everyone to realise how shallow the girls in our class are." She stated loudly, ignoring the hush that descended once they heard her voice. Her glare cut them into tiny shards, blanketing them in a cold sweat as they imagined flames surrounding her. "Teenage girls can be so unnecessarily _bitchy_ when they want to be."

Kyoko's friend that had spoken previously turned red in anger, eyes narrowing. She didn't care who Hitori was or how popular she was with the boys; it was time she understood her place. With her Dame of a cousin. "Butt out." She shot back.

"No." Her eyes glowed orange and purple before they faded back to emerald. "Tsu-nii is my cousin – no, my nii-sama and I'm tired of hearing you consistently bully him and attack him for doing nothing wrong!" She shot them furious glares as they opened their mouths. "Being constantly told he is a failure and will amount to nothing are things each and every one of have said and I will stand for it no more!"

Reborn, who had coincidently been sitting on a branch outside of their classroom window, straightened at the force of her flames, watching with interest as her eyes burned with her resolve.

"From now on, Tsu-nii is not to be bullied or I will deal with you personally." Her honey hair whipped around her face, as she stood in front of her cousin. "Anyone who has a problem with my nii-sama, you answer to me. You want to bully my nii-sama, I'll knock you out and hand you to Hibari-san myself." She tugged at their intertwined hands stubbornly, walking away and forcing him to follow her. "C' mon nii-sama, let's skip."

"Hi-chan…" His voice trailed off, utter surprise engulfing him at how she defended him. He knew she did, but she rarely defended him like this. It reminded him of when they were younger, how she was full of like, albeit still bored, but her eyes were brighter.

"I don't like seeing you upset." She whispered. "It reminds me when we were little and they made you cry. I promise that I would protect you with my Dying Will." She looked back at him, face open and eyes brighter than he could ever remember, smiling warmly at him. Something in him, something he hadn't felt in years, settled contently. "You're my nii-sama, my _hero_."

The duo skipped their classes, mingling with each other as they recounted stories from when they were younger, embarrassing the other, Hitori not so much. She knew if she did it too much, Tsuna could clam up a little tighter and that's the last thing she wanted.

"Tsu-nii, I'll go get some drinks, you go to the bathroom." She ordered gently, hearing the lunch bell ring across the now bustling schoolyard. She looked back at him with a smile. "I won't take long, so let's meet up here again in five minutes, ok?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Ok, Hi-chan." He muttered, walking away under the watchful eye of his cousin.

Her eyes followed him until she could no longer see him and so she went to the cafeteria to grab some drinks for them and buy a treat for him. As she settled into the line, her instincts started to blare in her ears, ringing loudly as her head turned to her right swiftly.

She dodged the punch, twisting on her heel as she threw her leg out in a wide arch, kicking their stomach before grabbing their arm and throwing them over her shoulder with a loud slam. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she recognised the girl she beat down before she and Tsuna skipped.

"Attack me again, bruises and a twisted arm will be the least of your worries." She threatened darkly, walking away as her hair swayed behind her. "I'm done playing with you morons."

As she walked out of the cafeteria, she noticed someone following her, before dropping down on her head lightly. Reborn stared down at his female student with calculative eyes. "The report didn't say anything about you being able to fight."

She snorted, muscles relaxing that she hadn't noticed she tensed with her anger. "I stopped after gramps visited." She answered.

"Why?"

Her brows furrowed. "I just did. Tsu-nii got hurt that day and I, as some would say, shut down and turned into a full robot. I wasn't always the best at emotions, but I still had them. After that, I would only experience them with certain things." Her arms reached up to her hand, nimble hands gently tugging him off her head and cradling him with enough distance to make him feel comfortable. "This is the first day in a long time I've been so open, especially in public. So, whatever you did to Tsu-nii, thank you."

"Dame-Tsuna is going to fight Mochida." He stated simply, acknowledging her gratitude but unwilling to go further into the topic. He needed to do some investigating on this duo, something that Bakamitsu spies couldn't understand properly. "He's waiting at the gym for you."

She nodded, face returning to her blank canvas state. "We'll see you soon then?" She questioned blankly.

"Yes." He jumped out of her arms, sauntering away from her.

Hitori walked quicker as soon as she saw Tsuna, touching his arm gently and breaking her blank canvas state. "Hi, nii-sama."

"They're all going to laugh at me. Kyoko-chan could barely look at me." Tsuna muttered. "Maybe I should just go home."

"And let Kyoko-san deal with the morons around her while you go home?" Hitori retorted softly. "Tsu-nii, you're _my_ hero. Show them what I already see."

"What? A stupid loser with no good future whatsoever?" He shot back quietly. "Face it, Dame-Tsuna is all I'm ever going to be."

"It will be if you continue to act like this." She snapped, her heartbreaking at his hurt look. Even if Reborn convinced him, it was her turn and then his decision to make. She would accept whatever decision he made, even with a heavy heart. "I know, under all that cowardliness you show, that there is someone with a brave heart. You're destined for great things and I'm going to tell you when you wake up, get embarrassed, depressed, lose, win and when you go to bed at night. Sawada Tsunayoshi is destined for great things, and right now, only Reborn and I see it."

She walked away, opening the doors with a silent sigh. She looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at him, eyes unwavering as they burned with her resolve, she _was_ telling the _truth_. If only he could see it.

"Mochida-baka!" She called, interrupting his monologue about himself, eyes hard as her face went blank. "I challenge you in place of my nii-sama!"

"And what will I get in return?" He wondered, knowing using Kyoko wouldn't work on her, especially when rumours had been saying she beat down a friend of the school idol and threatened her entire class for his sake.

Her jaw clenched. "If I lose, I'll agree to be your girlfriend." She answered, shocking them into silence.

Mochida, on the other hand, laughed appraisingly. Use the one thing he wanted to get her to say yes to, even if it did seem fishy, made him all that pumped to win. "You can't go back on your word."

She nodded confidently, inwardly grimacing. Kendo was never her forte, something she kept secret about to everyone and now, here, she would lose and be this moron's girlfriend.

"It's Tsuna." Someone whispered though it echoed throughout the entire gym, catching everyone's attention.

"Dame-Tuna's here!"

"Hey, he really came."

"He should've run away."

Kyoko blinked in surprise. "Sawada-kun."

'_The crazy guy…'_ Thought Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Tsuna." Muttered Yamamoto Takashi in surprise.

Hitori smiled, proud of her cousin/brother. "Nii-sama."

'_Wh-What do I do?'_ He thought. _'I only came because of what Reborn and Hi-chan said.'_ He shakily walked through the door, frightened eyes staring at Mochida who only gave a smarmy smirk.

"So here you are, perverted stalker." Mochida began, much to the annoyance of Hitori who rolled her eyes. "The heavens may forgive scum like you, but I will not! I shall punish you!"

She couldn't help it, she really couldn't. "You forgot_ 'In the name of the Moon'_. Moron." She muttered under her breath. Now, she could figure why Tuxedo Mask ran away so much from the annoying scout.

"Wait, there's a reason for what happened –" Tsuna tried to explain, wanting to placate the entire situation but was interrupted by the Kendo senior.

"I won't listen to excuses! Your cousin offered herself in your place, but now that you're here…"

Hitori, for once, hoped she wouldn't be dragged into this idiot's plan, but knew she would.

"Don't worry. You're a beginner in kendo. So, here's the match." He bargained, his bokken in the others face. "If you can take one from me within ten minutes, you win. If you can't, I win. The prize is, of course…"

Her shoulders slouched, hanging her head in clear annoyance that she even bartered herself for someone she barely liked.

"Tanaka Hitori!" He shouted aloud, pointing his bokken at the teenager that was glaring at him.

Okay, it was her fault for standing in, but she hoped that his interest for Kyoko was larger than his interest for her. Tsuna was expecting to hear his crush be singled out, but as he heard the name his eyes widened at his cousin being called out.

"Your cousin offered herself as the reward in place of you _and_ Kyoko-chan." He explained excitedly. "And everyone here watched. Ask her if you don't believe me."

"Hi-chan…"

She nodded reluctantly. "I know, bad decision and I would've offered something else if I knew he was actually going to rise to the bait." She answered. "Sorry, nii-sama."

"Let's go, Sawada!"

He staggered away, fear flashing across his face, even while he tried to be brave for his cousin.

"Tsuna!" Yelled Yamamoto, throwing him a bokken for his to wield. He clumsily caught it, head snapping up once he heard his senior running towards, yelling loudly.

He swung his bokken down harshly, pushing Tsuna to the floor as he lost his grip on his own bokken. The young brunette climbed to his feet and dashed away from the fearful Kendo captain, the captain giving chase as he held his bokken high in the air. "Wait!" He shouted. "I won't let you get away!"

The students watched as Tsuna ran away from Mochida, his arms shielding his head as the other swung his bokken carelessly, laughing loudly.

"That's Dame-Tsuna for you!" A student teased loudly, unaware of the danger he unlocked.

Hitori spun around, leg in the air as she smashed his cheek with her foot, before slamming it down on his head with an audible snap. Her eyes glowed eerily; lips pulled into a snarl. "I warned you imbeciles what would happen if you bullied Tsu-nii. Know your place!"

Her body spun, leg slamming into his ribs and launched next to Hibari, who only looked on at the show of violence being done in his gym. "Wao." He muttered with a smirk. "A carnivore."

Just as she turned around, she watched as Mochida slapped his ankle with his bokken, causing Tsuna to fall on his back and gulp at the bokken pointed towards his face. "You're mine." He smirked, holding his bokken high to strike the young boy beneath him.

"Nii-sama!" Shouted Hitori loudly, interrupting Kyoko before she even spoke. "Beat him to a pulp! Show him not to mess with us!"

"Hi-chan…" He muttered in surprise; eyes wide at how knowing she looked. All the confidence in the world and she believed in him.

Above them, was a certain baby hitman who had a sniper in his hand. His target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Fight like your life depends on it." He said, shooting the brunette's forehead.

'_I'm leaving this world.' _Tsuna thought, falling back. _'What a waste… If I knew my life depended on it, I could've beaten Mochida-senpai. I should have risked my life to take one…'_

"Do one!" Shouted Tsuna, throwing himself up as his clothes shredded. "Do whatever it takes to get one!"

Reborn's gun transformed back into a chameleon, watching Tsuna race to Mochida.

Hitori watched her cousin in admiration. Despite his loss of clothing, except his boxers much to her relief, Tsuna was finally showing everyone some of his capabilities.

"The perverts back!"

"Underpants man!"

"Fool!" Yelled Mochida, his bokken high in the air, preparing to swing it down onto the younger teens head. "You think petty tricks will work on me?!" He swung his bokken down, only for it to break once it made contact with the brunette's face. "What?!"

Tsuna launched himself at the captain, sitting on his waist as his hand lifted into the air.

"Chop?" Questioned Yamamoto surprised.

"He's going for the head!" The white-haired boxer shouted, stunned.

Tsuna didn't meet those expectations. Once his hand touched Mochida's hair, he ripped a clump out, leaving the older teen weakened.

"Forget one!" Shouted Tsuna, holding the clump of black hair high. "I just took 100!" His head snapped to the judge, just as everyone laughed.

"Tsuna used his head there." Chuckled a pudgy teen.

"He never said what you were supposed to take." One of the teen's friends' said chuckling.

Tsuna smirked evilly. "If this isn't enough…" He trailed off, smirking as he pulled more black hair, causing them to laugh harder.

Hitori smirked slightly, relaxing her tense muscles as her cousin continued to rip the moron's hair out. "Give him a big bald patch, just for me." As if he heard her, he ripped a chunk, revealing untanned skin shining brightly.

"EEEEEEE!" Squeaked the judge. "P-Point! Red wins!" He shouted, holding the red flag up.

"Eh!"

"That was awesome!"

"Tsuna wins!"

"I see you in a whole new light! That was awesome!"

Breathing heavily, Tsuna looked at the crying bald kendo captain in confusion. _'Did I do this?'_ He asked himself. _'Even if my life depends on it, I can't beat senpai.'_

Hitori watched with calculative eyes as the school idol approached her cousin. Kyoko wasn't the best match for her sheepish cousin, even if she thought about it. Perhaps in the future, she could change, but she somehow doubted it. Privately, she thought that Tsuna deserved to be with someone that wasn't naïve like his mother, ergo Kyoko.

A thought shocked Tsuna briefly._ 'It is all thanks to him?' _He thought. _'The stuff he says and does is crazy… But if it weren't for him, this never would've happened.'_

Outside, someone stood in front of the gym, arms crossed as they observed the young brunette. "That's the candidate for the tenth-generation boss of the Vongola Family, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" He questioned.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Wh-What?!" Tsuna shouted, his cousin lying on his bed and flipping through a manga. "The tenth-generation boss and external advisor of the Vongola Family? Us?!"

Reborn nodded. "I have been ordered by the boss of the Vongola Family, Vongola IX, to teach you how to become a strong Mafia boss and advisor."

"I don't understand!" Tsuna shot back, brows twitching in annoyance. And, to think, his cousin called him out on it this morning. "What are you talking about?!"

Hitori flung the manga at his face. "You owe me a pizza, nii-sama." She taunted blankly. "Now, I'm going for a bath and bed. Night."

She left the room, missing the bullet whizzing past her head and her cousins' cries. She sighed, smiling slightly at their voices. _'Nothing is going to be the same.'_ She thought.


	3. The End of School!

**2 – The End of the School?!**

Hitori walked quietly out of the bathroom, towelling her hair dry as she passed Tsuna's room, ignoring the cries of pain and Reborn's squeaky voice replying with his blunt comments. She sighed, expression opening slightly as she entered her room.

"Maa, Tsu-nii really needs to wake up in the morning." She muttered, zipping her skirt and tying the bow on her uniform. She glared at the bright, obscure fabric, finding it distasteful and not her style at all. She could never pull off the cutesy style, she was more suited to elegant fashions like her jeans and tops.

She looked at her calendar, lying innocently on her desk. She quirked a brow. "What are you doing over there?" She wondered to herself, walking over and picking it up before she deadpanned. Of _course,_ Reborn decided it was in her best interest he included her in the volleyball tournament by being a _cheerleader_. She poked her head around her door, eyes narrowing at the sauntering baby walking out of Tsuna's room. "Why am I a _cheerleader_?"

"Team spirit." He replied bluntly; large onyx eyes levelled with her annoyed green.

"Namimori doesn't have cheerleaders, Reborn."

"They do now." He held up a flyer, with her wearing a short red skirt and a white crop top, holding red pompoms. "You're the first and only cheerleader at Namimori Middle."

She glowered at the smug baby, all but snatching the flyer out of his hands and scrunching it up. "Why?"

"You're the external advisor for the Vongola. You need to learn how to be supportive."

"I already am." She retorted, shaking her head and grabbing her bag. "Don't put me into anything I don't want." Her eyes narrowed, orange lingering in her eyes. "Or I won't be happy."

He stayed silent, watching her with calculative eyes. She had become more open, something he wasn't fully expecting. His face stayed blank, an insufferable smirk on his face, but his thoughts had him frowning inwardly. Her flames had practically engulfed the house, coaxing his flames gently, tempting them to harmonise with hers. He shut that down immediately. Though, with how drunk he felt from the overload of Sky flames she poured into him subconsciously, left him reeling.

How was he supposed to find her guardians if her flames didn't want to let up in this dance?

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As the duo walked through the doors of the school, Hitori started to get surrounded by the one thing she despised in the world; fanboys. Her face darkened with each shout of her name, looking at Tsuna with a warm smile that scared him. "Maa, Tsu-nii, don't wait for me. I'll catch up with you soon."

"H-Hai, Hi-chan." He replied with a stutter, worming his way through the throngs of her enemies and walked into the building, sparing a glance over his shoulder and wincing at the screams of pain.

Hitori threw a random fanboy, kicking another away from her when they tried to grasp her arm with their clammy hands. Twisting on her heel, she grasped the last boy's arm and threw him over her shoulder, knocking his head against the ground harshly, purple eyes narrowing at the tree above her.

"Reborn, why are you up there?" She questioned. Her flames fizzled in competitiveness, wanting nothing more to finally snag their Sun for themselves and never let him go. They warmed his own flames, purring and nudging them experimentally, swaying them bit by bit.

He clamped down on them harshly, barely grimacing at the snarl of her volatile flames. He needed to find her guardians immediately, otherwise, he would harmonise with her. And, to him, he wasn't sure if that was a bad idea in the long run.

"Watching my student, why else." His voice squeaked, though his words sounded nothing like the question that the populace would assume wrongfully.

Her eyes narrowed. "I won't be a cheerleader." Her flames surged under her skin, though she pushed the warmth away. "You can't make me do it."

A bullet whizzed past her face, a thin line of red dripping down her cheek. Her eyes burned orange, an inferno of flames that towered over his own, nearly submitting before he forced them back into his tiny body. _'Dangerous. Pure. Accepting. Want. Mine.'_ His thoughts jumbled, Sun flames roaring in denial at its potential harmonisation, banging heavily against the wall he placed.

He threw the bag at her head, watching as she caught it without thinking. "You're my student, you _will_ listen to me."

She wasn't sure if she had misheard him, but his voice deepened ever so slightly, something whispering he was more than his babyish appearance and that had her on guard instantly. Slowly opening the bag, her face turned ashen at the coloured clothes, pompoms and scrunchie she saw sitting innocently there. What was worse, was her name _sewn_ into the shirt.

"What will I do if there are perverts around?" She questioned horrified. If there was one thing she hated, was a pervert she didn't like. "I'll flash anyone around."

That stirred his flames angry roar. "I'll deal with them." He replied simply, both hearing the bell ring. "If you don't want to get bitten, get to class."

Her eyes flashed orange, a small smirk lighting her features. "My Sun is the only one who can."

His eyes flashed yellow, staring predatorily at the confused teen, who only shook her head and walked into the school, unaware of the dance she began. Her flames were to starting to become aware, wanting him as her guardian. And, if they didn't stop, he was sure he wouldn't mind.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Allow me to introduce our transfer student. He just returned from studying in Italy. Gokudera Hayato." Their eyes were drawn into his delinquent-like appearance, lingering on his oddly coloured hair and dog tags.

"Hey… Isn't he, like, super-hot?"

"And he studied abroad!"

'_Italy, huh?'_ Tsuna thought to himself, staring at the new student._ 'That's where Reborn's from.'_ His face dropped as he turned his head to face his crush, only for her to be staring dreamily at the male student. '_Is it just me, or is she smiling at him…?!'_

Hitori glanced at the male student indifferently, before smiling slightly to herself, scaring Tsuna who turned his head from his crush to his cousin and the delinquent. _'What's happened?! Hi-chan even likes him!'_ He wailed to himself, wondering if all this chaos was because of that weird baby.

"Huh?"

Gokudera tsked loudly, glaring down at the small brunette. Unaware of the interested green staring at him, lighting orange briefly before they settled, content with the new addition of the group.

'_Wh-What is it?'_ Said small brunette looked around, trying to pinpoint who the new student was looking at before the shocking revelation shot through him. _'M-Me?!'_

Hitori's once peaceful eyes darkened slightly at the sight of her precious cousin being pushed from his chair and onto the floor, desk falling with him. She glowered at him, as she stiffened in her seat. The only reason she wasn't marching over to make him apologise was the dark intent instructing her to not move and interfere. Her teeth ground together, instantly knowing who was ordering her to not move. _'Reborn will hear about this.'_ She snarled.

She normally wouldn't care, but this delinquent was being way too aggressive with her kind-hearted cousin, it didn't matter she knew he would turn a 180 with his attitude, he needed to know not to continue.

'_Wh-What's he doing?!'_ He whimpered, clutching his cousins' arm tightly. _'D-Did I do something wrong?_'

"Gokudera-kun!" Shouted the teacher, though unsure with how to deal with the unexpectedly violent student. "Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-haired teen walked away quietly, sitting in his seat and glaring at the duo with heated eyes.

"Do you know him, Tsuna?" Questioned someone, looking at the stunned brunette.

Hitori glanced at the teen behind them, eyes lighting up, confusing the delinquent. She mouthed one word that set him off, glaring at the honey-haired girl with deadly eyes.

"_Puppy."_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Once the bell rang, she walked into the bathroom, promising to meet Tsuna at the gym if not before then. As she locked the stall, she opened the bag and glared darkly at the offending clothing.

Her white crop with blue lines was tight, too tight for her chest, the red skirt was way too short, bordering on flashing anyone with a slight wind. Walking out of the stall, scrunchie around her wrist, she gathered her honey hair and tied it in a ponytail, brushing her bangs out her eyes. To her interest, her eyes flickered with the briefest colours of orange and purple. That hadn't happened in years.

As Hitori walked down the hallway, mind still focused on the colours she saw, she wondered where Tsuna was. She blinked as Tsuna held his head in despair, Reborn sitting on a fancy chair, drinking coffee and looking completely relaxed.

"Tsu-nii?"

He whimpered, turning to face her with watery eyes. "Hi-chan…"

"You can't be shot with the Deathperation Shot because you'll die with no regrets and only wanted to use it to impress Kyoko-san?" She guessed.

"H-Hai."

She deadpanned. "I don't normally say it, but you're acting like an idiot." She shook her, kneeling and patting the short skirt she was wearing. "Now, hurry up, we have a match to attend."

"I don't want to." He whimpered, his shot at being good at something ruined. He regretted asking or even thinking about having a chance to impress Kyoko.

Hitori shook her head, before looking up to see Mochida. She groaned, his eyes brightening at the sight of one of his crushes. "Hitori-chan!" He shouted loudly. "You're a cheerleader! Have the gods rewarded me for winning the volleyball match?!"

She sent a look to Reborn, inwardly chastising him and gloating she was right and stood up swiftly. "No, you Sailor Moon wannabe." She replied bluntly, twisting on her heel and kicking his face, his body sailing through the walls.

"Good luck to you, hero." Chirped Reborn, shutting the extinguisher door and leaving two teens to deal with their fate.

"Wh-What am I gonna do?" Tsuna cried, depression settling into his mind, scenes playing like a film as he lost, everyone laughing and calling him a fluke. "Everyone finally stopped calling me Dame-Tsuna… If I suck during the match, everything will go back to the way it was."

"Do it with your own will, nii-sama." Hitori chirped next to him as they walked to the gym. "You can't have monologues like this and expect the bullet to do everything for you."

"That's it. I should –"

"Tsuna decided that he had no choice but to run away." Reborn's distorted voice echoed.

"Yeah, that's all I can do."

Hitori facepalmed at the easy admission. Yes, she knew Tsuna was a coward, but he really was brave. Dee, deep, _deep_ down. Was that so hard to see?

"But that would mean letting Kyoko-chan down." Reborn continued.

"That's the problem." Tsuna sighed. He grimaced, turning around slowly and making a face as the baby sat on his shoulder, megaphone in hand and speaking into his ear. "Reborn?!"

"I'm serving as your inner voice." He stated unsympathetically.

"You don't have to say that stuff out loud!" Tsuna snapped.

"He really does, Tsu-nii." Hitori interrupted bluntly. "You hardly ever listen to reason and when you do, you're such a pessimist."

Reborn nodded at her words, before jumping into her arms fluidly. "A man should choose death over escape."

"That's so irresponsible!" Tsuna denied. "Like it's got nothing to do with you!"

"Nobody will laugh at someone who fails giving his all." Reborn continued calmly. This caught both of their attention, eyes zeroed on his tiny form. "That's how a man fights."

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered quietly.

She smiled to herself. Perhaps she needed to give credit where its due. Reborn was doing wonderfully tutoring her cousin and, while she sometimes outright refused to do what he wanted her to do, maybe she would behave, doing what he wanted for once. Her denial would only last so long and she had no doubt Reborn would make it embarrassing even for her to recover from.

So, she would be the cheerleader for today, only for Tsuna. If the others wanted a cheerleader, ask their girlfriends.

"To the gym, we go." She ordered, steering them into the direction.

As Tsuna walked ahead of them, she lowered her head slightly, hair swinging behind her.

"Thank you Reborn." She whispered, kissing his cheek and continuing her walk with her cousin.

Reborn titled his fedora to shadow his face. He didn't want her to see his yellow eyes, his flames pleased with her show of affection and how easy she was pleased with him. He knew. His flames had stopped resisting and had fallen into the sweet promise of harmonisation with her.

And he wasn't even ruffled with it being her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The duo stood outside the gym, Reborn having wandered off somewhere, not without letting his flames intermingle with his Sky's to warn off potential Sun's. Not that they would try to steal his position, he knew with a smug smile. She was _his_ Sky and he was more than okay with being her only guardian.

'_And, I got pushed into coming by Reborn again…'_ Tsuna thought sadly. _'In that case, I'll get this over with and then run away.'_

"Tsu-nii." Hitori hummed softly, looking at him with a small smile and taking his hand in hers. "Good luck. I'll be cheering you on."

He smiled unsurely, though grateful for her belief in him, sliding the door open and becoming stunned at the exclamations of his fellow peers. He even saw someone holding a flag with his name on it!

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"Hey! Here comes some dependable help!"

"Th-They're really expecting me to do well." He stated both awed and embarrassed.

Hitori, on the other hand, was becoming annoyed at how easily they switched their opinion on her cousin. She huffed, looking at him with a glare. "These morons are sheeple, don't forget that." She watched as he deflated some. "But there are people that believe in you. Like me."

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko shouted, Hana, smiling slightly as Ryohei watched the duo walk past.

'_That's the guy from the other day…'_ He thought.

"I'll be next to Kyoko-san and Hana-san, nii-sama." Hitori stated, tugging on his hand gently before releasing it and walking over to the teen girls. "Good luck! I know you'll do something extraordinary."

"Hitori-chan!" Kyoko cheered, smiling prettily at the teen. "It's great seeing you here. I didn't think you'd come!"

Hana looked her over, eyes widening at the clothes she was wearing. She knew Hitori wasn't one for wearing something like _that_. "Why are you a cheerleader?"

She blinked before shrugging at them. "Reborn wanted me to be Tsu-nii's cheerleader." She answered casually. "He's training me to become an external advisor."

"External advisor?" Hana echoed, looking at a naïve Kyoko and her sporty brother.

"Tsu-nii is going to become a Don, I'm his external advisor." She continued, unaware of the confusion within Hana.

'_I'll ask another day.'_ Hana thought to herself, making a face at the girl.

"Oh, the puppy is here too." She commented, looking at the new student closely.

"Hitori-chan, why is Gokudera-san a puppy?" Kyoko questioned innocently, tilting her head.

Hitori looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, before nodding to herself. She would give Kyoko a chance to meet her expectations for her cousin, if she didn't, well, she'll be having words with him about his type of lover.

"Puppy is going to be Tsu-nii's, right-hand man." She answered with amusement, surprising them all. "Number one best friend, protector of his virtue and the first to get revenge ruthlessly for his Tenth."

"I wonder for your sanity, Hitori." Hana mumbled, facepalming. "Boys are nothing but monkeys, filled with thoughts of girls or sports."

"And marshmallows." Hitori interrupted, raising a hand in the air like a school child. "Someone told me that marshmallows are very good for you and you have to eat at least one packet."

Kyoko hummed in agreement, clasping her hands together. "Just like cake!"

"Pizza."

She smiled brightly. "Waa, we should have a picnic and eat cake, pizza and marshmallows!"

"How about on Sundays?"

She smiled. "Sunday is a great idea, Hitori-chan!"

Hana looked at the two before shaking her head. While she was friends with Kyoko and somewhat friends with Hitori, that didn't mean she understood them completely.

"The match between 1-A and 1-C will now begin!" The coach shouted, gaining their attention immediately.

"Maa, that's my cue to start cheering." Hitori waved at the duo, pompoms in hand as she walked away. "Ja ne."

She pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing in front of them and ignoring their whispers about her appearance.

"Waa! Hitori-chan is a cheerleader!"

"If I knew that, I would have subbed!"

"She looks amazing in those colours!"

"We should've been cheerleaders for Yamamoto-kun!"

"Gokudera-kun too!"

"Go Tsu-nii!" She shouted blandly, causing them to faceplant at her generic routine. All she really did was thrust them into the air.

'_Why is our goddess/she doing that?! Where is the excitement?!'_ The students shouted in their minds.

As she saw Tsuna jump into the air, prepared to smack the ball back, her lips curled into a small smile as she jumped. "Go Tsu-nii! You can do it!"

Her cheers were for naught, as he was unable to his task, resulting in the mass populace becoming disappointed and believe that his fight days prior was nothing more than a fluke. She frowned, eyes darkening and flickering purple at the whispers about her cousin.

"Dame-Tsuna really is a dame." Someone whispered behind her.

"Tsu-nii isn't dame." She snapped, dropping the hideous pompoms and grasping his arm. She twisted his arm behind his back, kicking his legs from under him and pushing his head against the wood floor. "If I hear anything else bad about my nii-sama, you'll lose your tongue."

As Tsuna stared at his teammates, Reborn's words echoed through his mind, those onyx eyes staring at him as his cousin held him, her emerald eyes staring at him softly with the belief he could do it. He nodded, determination flowing through him, eyes serious.

'_No, we still have four sets.'_ He reminded himself. _'I'll play like my life depends on it from now on.'_

Above him, Reborn lifted the sniper, removing the sight from Tsuna and smirked slightly. "Looks like he understands." He removed the Deathperation Shot, replacing them with something else and loading the sniper, target following Tsuna's legs.

'_I'm ashamed of myself. For making promises so lightly.'_ His teammates looked at him, surprised smiles on most of their faces at his determined look. _'For wanting to take the easy way out with a Deathperation Shot when everyone's working so hard. I wouldn't be able to face Hi-chan after she told me she believed in me.'_

"Something's…different about him." Ryohei muttered, staring at the brunette teen.

'_I'll do all I can, and apologise to everyone once it's over._ He finished, staring the other team down.

Hitori smiled at her cousin, eyes flickering as she sensed the change in him, however small. It started to shift, that determination she saw when she was younger when he looked at her with her broken arm and carried her to Nana. He struggled, but he carried her back and that was when she noticed the strong will he held, buried by his bullying and taunts of the students and children around him.

It was why she was always so strong about getting rid of them. She wanted that strong will to return and let everyone see what she already saw. However, it was ruined that day, when _they_ came and did something to him.

"Since you understand…" Reborn trained the sight on his legs, firing. "Eat lead!"

Her eyes widened as he fell down, head snapping above them and spying Reborn smirking, the green sniper shifting back to the chameleon that was always with him, Leon. Her eyes narrowed before she relaxed. Something told her that he didn't hurt her Tsuna, so there was no need to be angry at the smug baby.

The coach, sitting at the umpire, blew the whistle with his left hand in the air.

"Three!"

"It's coming, Tsuna!" Shouted Yamamoto, looking at the determined brunette. "Block!"

He nodded his head once. _'I'll do all I can!'_

As he jumped to block, their jaws dropped at how high he was, Hitori couldn't even comprehend her thoughts properly, shutting down as she gaped at her cousin.

"The Deathperation Shot is only one of the Vongola Family's special bullets." He explained as Tsuna reached the balcony that he was on. "I just hit you with the Jump Shot."

They winced as his crotch blocked the ball, Hitori closing her eyes as the imagined pain shot through her. She was suddenly glad she wasn't born a boy.

"Crotch block?!" Shouted Ryohei with a high voice, sympathising with the small brunette. "He sacrificed the most important part of a man's body to block it. Now that's passion!"

Hitori, hearing his words, facepalmed. Perhaps she would need to take Tsuna to the doctors. Her face turned green, refusing to even continue her train of thought, she would not take him to the doctors, Nana or Reborn could do that instead.

"All right!"

"Way to go, Tsuna!"

"Okay!" Yamamoto shouted passionately. "Let's turn this game around!"

"Yeah!"

The match continued, 1-A winning by a landslide, much to the approval of the students, cheering them on. "Amazing! Tsuna-kun's efforts are bringing everyone together." Kyoko awed at the sight; hands clasped together as she watched.

"Nii-sama was like that all along." Hitori stated bluntly, smirking at their faces. "No one saw it until now."

"You did." Hana pointed out logically. "How?"

"Nii-sama is my hero." She replied with a mysterious smile.

The coach blew the whistle. "Game, set! Class A wins!"

The students cheered loudly, throwing their hands into the air and high-fiving each other.

"Tsu-nii!" She shouted, pushing through the throngs of students and hugging him tightly, pushing him out of Yamamoto's grasp. "You won! I knew you would!"

"You're really amazing." He commented with a wide smile.

Tsuna and Yamamoto started to laugh, giving her the time to look at the balcony and give Reborn a soft smile. He titled his fedora, shadowing his face so as to hide his flashing eyes and the pleased smirk he was wearing. His Sky was certainly easy to please, he didn't mind, especially if it made Tsuna want to be a Don.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." He voiced to himself. "The Vongola Family needs his physical strength and personal magnetism to draw people in. They've managed to become friends."

"I still think puppy is going to be Tsuna's best friend." Hitori commented, kneeling beside him with soft eyes. "Right-hand man, protecting his Sky like the Storm he is."

"Lazy-Hitori."

She smiled. "I have you to thank." She admitted. "Everyone never saw what I already knew, stubborn at the fact they thought he was a coward and a loser." She paused, eyes glazing over as her hand leant against the railing. "It was a few years ago, but I had broken my arm while climbing a tree, trying to prove that we weren't clumsy or cowardly. Tsu-nii managed to climb to the lowest branch, while I nearly made it to the top, before falling and breaking my arm."

He remained silent, though his eyes flashed yellow at the thought of his Sky being harmed by insufferable bullies. He'd need to find them later and show them not to mess with his student or Sky again.

"Tsu-nii climbed down to me, crying and worrying about me. I told him I was fine, through my crying and you know what he did?" Her smile warmed what little remained of his heart, her brilliant aura drawing him in closer. "He carried me on his back and walked us to Mama. He stumbled, but he never dropped me. That was when I realised, he was my hero, his eyes were clearer than anything I'd ever seen and I was jealous of how much they resembled amber."

That caught his attention, eyes sliding to meet hers that were looking at him knowingly, or somewhat knowingly. "I don't know why you agreed to train him, or me for that matter, but just know I'll always be grateful when you showed up in our house and let everyone see a glimpse of what I know."

"And what do you know?" He questioned, unable to hold his curious tongue, though that anger at his self-restraint being tested melted away at how _happy_ she was.

"Becoming the Greatest Mafia Don since Primo, Giotto Vongola."

He was never surer that his Sky was something special. Her proud words possibly could have made him harmonise with her then if they hadn't already.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Wh-What do you want, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned, standing with his cousin and the delinquent at the back of the school.

"It'll be the end of the Vongola Family if they name scum like you the new boss." Gokudera replied bitingly.

"Wh-What do you know about the Familigia?"

Hitori sighed. If he read the books Reborn had given them, then her cousin would be well informed with how famous his Familigia really was.

"You're an eyesore."

"And you're a loyal puppy." Hitori bit back boredly. "Really, Tsu-nii, this puppy will make real puppies look like henchmen compared to him."

"Die." He held dynamite within his hands, frustrating one and pressing fear into the other.

"D-Dynamite?!"

"That was sooner than I expected." Reborn observed, causing them to look at the tree. The hunk of the tree slid open, revealing the baby on an elevator.

"Reborn!"

Hitori eyed the two boys before moving over next to the tree. "I already know what happens." She stated. "Wake me up when he declares his loyalty and Tsu-nii refuses because he wants him as a friend."

She woke up to the poking of Leon, bleary eyes opening to meet the wide eyes of said chameleon. "Maa, what are you doing with me?" she wondered quietly, holding her hand out for the little critter to climb as she walked over to her panting cousin, bowing puppy and confused baseball star. "What a group."

"Lazy-Hitori, you're awake." Reborn stated, gaining the attention of the trio.

"Was I right?" She countered with a smirk, letting Leon crawl back onto his fedora and walking over to Tsuna. "Tsu-nii, you didn't have too much fun while I was napping, did you?"

"Hi-chan, you're so cruel." He whimpered. "Putting out dynamite isn't fun."

"Jyuudaime, I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Gokudera smiled bashfully. "Your wish is my command."

"Huh?"

Hitori blinked. "I wish I had someone like puppy." She hummed, tapping her chin and missing the almost offended look Reborn shot her. "The destruction we'd cause would be fun." Her lips curled into a small, wicked smile that sent shivers down the people who looked at her.

"The loser serves the winner. It's our family code." Reborn explained, jumping into her arms and snuggling his back against her admittedly soft chest.

"Code?"

"So, the Vongola really has one?"

The cousins returned their attention back to the explosive delinquent. "Actually, I never… I never had any intention of becoming the tenth-generation boss." He admitted. "I just wanted to test your abilities to see if you're strong enough."

"And he is, isn't he?" She questioned with a smile.

"Gokudera-kun…"

They blinked at his fan-like look, green eyes sparkling with joy. "But I was a fool!" He exclaimed. "You've exceeded my expectations. You even risked your life to save me, your enemy! I, Gokudera Hayato, place my life in your hands!"

"Hold on, I can't handle that… Can't we just be classmates?" Tsuna countered hastily, shaking his hands.

Gokudera shot him a glare. "We can't."

'_I-I'm so scared, I have no words.'_ Tsuna thought in despair. _'What's going on here?'_

"Well done, Tsuna." Reborn congratulated.

"Huh?" He looked at the baby resting in his cousins' arms.

"Because of your strength, Gokudera became one of your soldiers." He whipped out a notebook and pen that Hitori handed to him with a smile. "You pass for today since you didn't depend on my Deathperation Shot."

"I never doubted Tsu-nii." Hitori stated proudly. "He's my hero!"

"Jyuudaime really is a hero!" Gokudera agreed loudly, sparkling eyes meeting with hers. If this woman was related to his Jyuudaime and respected him enough to call him her hero, then he could deal with this sane woman.

Hitori watched as Yamamoto joined in with the duo, tilting her head at the friendly display. "Ne, Reborn, will I have people like them?" She wondered quietly, only loud enough for him to hear.

His flames roared at the accusation that he wasn't being a proper guardian. "You already do, Lazy-Hitori." Reborn rebuffed.

"Maa, I have you, so I don't have to worry." She kissed his cheek, oblivious to the shouts at her display of affection from Tsuna and Gokudera and how he didn't deny it.

"Oh? What's with that guy?" Random moron one questioned haughtily.

"It's the lame underpants man." Random moron two replied snootily.

The random moron trio laughed like dying hyenas, causing two members of the group to glare angrily at them.

"Th-The third year-bullies!" Tsuna whimpered, closing in on himself.

"Puppy, could you deal with those random morons for Tsu-nii, please?" She questioned sweetly; eyes narrowed in fury as her flames flickered.

"It appears that I can already be of service." He replied darkly. "I'll deal with them for Jyuudaime, you can relax Hitori."

"Huh? Huh?!" Tsuna demanded as he and Yamamoto looked at the glaring explosive delinquent.

"I'll blow them to smithereens." He finished, hair shadowing his face.

"Have fun!" She called out brightly, waving to the stunned duo and walking away peacefully with Reborn clutched in her arms.

"Not going to join in?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes Reborn, you find people that you know you can get along with. Puppy will take care of those three morons easily." She looked down at him, a somewhat sad smile on her face. "I've been looking after Tsu-nii for a long time, it's time I pass half the baton to his friends, right?"

"Dame-Tsuna will still need you. You're his advisor and his cousin. You won't be replaced." Reborn rebuffed, letting his Sun flames coo to his Sky, reassuring her with a firm gentleness.

"It makes me sound whiney, but I know they'll treat him right, so I have nothing to worry about." She declared, tightening her hold on him. "I…just want people like them, not exact copies, but nobody that will ever betray me or intentionally hurt me."

Reborn wasn't pleased to hear that his Sky was still looking for other guardians, but he could let it slide if they were strong enough to protect her and watch over her, guardians that wouldn't force harmonisation on her and no one bratty or annoying. He wanted the best, so he would find the best for _his_ Sky.

"You will."

"For now, I have you and I'm content." She admitted softly. "Thank you, Reborn."

He would forever deny that his cheeks reddened ever so slightly at her admission. He was the strongest hitman in the world, guardian to his Sky and he would never admit to anything so _embarrassing_.

Even when she brought it up with a fond smile.

He would relent at that smile, so either way, he would deny it.

* * *

**Another story, while not even updating the ones I already? For shame. For anyone who reads my other stories, yes, they will be updated but as of right now, I have gone back into a Resident Evil and KHR wormhole that has only briefly let me escape for an unprecedented amount of time. Loyal readers who somehow manage to ignore, or put up, with my crazy schedule, do know that I appreciate you all. **

**Ciao, for now!**


	4. The Misadventures of the Sawada's

**3 – The Misadventures of the Sawada's**

When Hitori awoke to Reborn sleeping with her, once again she noted tiredly, she normally would shrug it off. However, something told her that things were only going to become more _adventurous_ with the people brought into their circle.

'_Why does it feel like I'm going to have a love rival and a cry-baby that I like?'_ She wondered absentmindedly, carding a hand through raven locks as he stirred awake. "Reborn, go get Tsu-nii while I help mama make breakfast and our bento's."

"Lazy-Hitori, don't order me around." He deadpanned bluntly, though did as he was told, leaving her room easily and intermingling their flames to ward off other Sun's looking at her. Really, a town full of civilian flames and they were trying to harmonise with his Sky. He'd show them what a truly stupid idea it was.

She shook her head fondly, walking out of her room in her uniform and down the stairs where she heard the explosions of the newly awakened Tsuna and the tell-tale sounds of tutoring, or Reborn's way of tutoring.

"Mama, have you prepared breakfast?" She questioned with a small smile, something that Nana was more than happy to be presented with.

She had missed her emotional niece and was grateful for Reborn helping show her those emotions again. She would forever be grateful and she was sure Saito would be as well. Speaking of Saito…

"Has Saito-nii called you yet?"

Hitori paused slightly, before resuming her task of moulding the rice. "Papa texted me last night that he wouldn't be able to call for a while. He mentioned something about Iemitsu being annoying and how he had to deal with something he caused."

She giggled sweetly. "Anata always was funny." She sighed. "Though he was romantic when we dated."

"Mama, do you miss them?"

Nana smiled warmly at her niece. "Of course, I do. Saito-nii is my big brother and anata is my husband and the father of Tsu-kun. Why do you ask?"

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like if papa and uncle Iemitsu were around more." She answered hesitantly; words slow as they left her suddenly heavy mouth.

"I miss them very much, but I don't mind that they're gone so often. It hurt when you two were younger, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Nana replied softly, reaching over to caress her hair. "Tsu-kun and Hi-chan have been the best children I've ever met and you'll continue to make me proud in their place."

"Hai, mama."

"Don't forget to add Tsu-kun's favourite seasoning!" She chirped, the sombre mood shifting to a light-heartened one she enjoyed the most. "You know how grumpy he was."

'_Grumpy? Tsu-nii was moping.'_ She thought with a quirk of a smile. "I'm going to check on Reborn and Tsu-nii."

"Have fun! Oh, tell him there was no coffee this morning."

Hitori held up a mug of coffee, smiling softly at her aunt who laughed. "I ran out yesterday to buy more when I noticed there wasn't any left. Reborn only likes his Italian brew, not the instant stuff."

Nana caressed her hair, smiling widely at her niece. Yes, she would never stop loving her smile and how bright it was when she mentioned her cousin or tutor, even Tsuna's friends had smiles when she talked about them! Maybe she should make an Italian night for Reborn to thank him…

"You know Reborn very well!" She cheered. "He's been here for a few weeks and you're already smitten with him!"

Hitori shook her head fondly, kissing her cheek as she walked up the stairs and opened her cousins' room, ignoring the debris littering the floor and Tsuna's wide eyes. She walked over the explosives and knelt next to Reborn, handing him his coffee.

"This is how I roll." Reborn replied simply, looking up from the notebook and smirking at Hitori. "Coffee?"

"Italian." She stated seriously, fighting the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks. Maa, who knew she would be so smitten with a baby?

"Hi-chan! Why are you smiling at him?!" Tsuna shrieked, scooting back as his cousin faced him.

"I don't need a tutor as much as you, Tsu-nii. I already brought my grades up; we're focusing on you."

"That's so wrong." Tsuna cried lowly.

"You've gained two soldiers, your adviser already working with you. As their boss, you've gotta work harder so you don't embarrass them." Reborn stated.

Tsuna knew who Reborn meant when he talked about adviser, looking at his cousin with curious eyes. Those two had become closer, much closer than he expected, so he was wondering what caused the two to get along so quickly. He easily ignored that was how he befriended Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"By soldiers, do you mean Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" He questioned hesitantly. "They're just my classmates. I don't need soldiers, and I'm not gonna be a Mafia boss!"

"Maa, and marshmallows aren't fluffy and white." Hitori interrupted.

Reborn looked at his Sky. "Why marshmallows? Aren't you obsessed with pizza?"

Yes, Reborn knew her favourite food, drink, when she woke up and when she fell asleep. She vaguely remembered Reborn chatting with Gokudera and Yamamoto about their old bullies. If she saw them injured and heard a few were admitted to the hospital because of a baseball game gone wrong with fireworks and embarrassing costumes, she didn't question them.

"Someone told me that you need to eat a packet of marshmallows a day to stay sane." She conversed, a packet of marshmallows in hand as she opened them. "I forgot who said it, but they had fluffy hair like Tsu-nii and purple eyes. Anyway, what question is he working on?"

He flipped through the notebook, sitting comfortably on her lap, coffee lying in her hand as she waited for him to grab it. "Right, let's move on to the next problem."

"Listen to me!" Tsuna cried. "Man… Why do I have to take lessons from a baby?"

"When you can answer the questions correctly." Hitori piped, quirking a brow at him. "You told me you didn't want to study with me anymore, so let Reborn do it."

Tsuna paled. He didn't know who was worse, Reborn with his explosives or Hitori with her mind-numbing, slapping ruler she would use on him when he answered wrong. He shuddered; both were demons. No wonder they got along.

As he looked out his window, his eyes widened at the sight of a cow mutant holding a missile launcher. "What?!"

"You're supposed to use this formula here." Reborn stated, ignoring the shout as his Sky leaned over him.

"Really? I used another formula and still answered right."

"Wait! Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, crawling over to the duo and pointing out his window. "Look there!"

"Die, Reborn!" The cow mutant shouted, pointing his gun towards Reborn.

The duo leaned forwards, letting the bullet miss them as it hit the door. "Reborn, why do I have the feeling a baby is going to walk in and try to kill you?"

"You're imagining it, Lazy-Hitori. Show me how you used that formula."

Tsuna sweatdropped at the two, closing his eyes and hanging his head. _'Show some sort of panic! Don't be so laidback!'_ He demanded.

"Long time no see, Reborn!" The cow mutant shouted happily, green eyes glaring at the baby hitman sitting peacefully in her lap. "It's me! Lambo!"

"He came inside!" Tsuna looked at the calm baby. "Do you know him?"

"Be sure to learn this formula." He instructed, ignoring the question.

"Huh?"

Hitori glanced at the sweatdropping cow mutant with curious eyes. He gave off the same feeling as Gokudera and Yamamoto, her lips curled into a smile the longer she stared at Lambo.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll beat you down!" Lambo shouted heatedly, lunging for the hitman.

Reborn casually held his tiny hand out, slamming Lambo into the wall and creating cracks.

"Wow, that's mean."

Tsuna winced, sliding down as he noticed Reborn's eyes go darker when his cousin slid him off her lap and crawled over to the whimpering Lambo. He wasn't sure, but he swore that Reborn was starting to hate the baby for getting her attention.

"Ow… I must've tripped on something…" He faced the trio, snot running down his nose as he tilted his head back. "I, Lambo, the Bovino Family's five-year-old hitman, tripped! I, Lambo, who loves to eat grapes and candy! My fated rival, Reborn, tripped me!" His crazy laughter caused possibly the only sane one in the room to look on in disbelief.

'_He's introducing himself while crying!'_ He thought.

Hitori held the crying child, grape candy in hand as she poked his nose with it curiously, blinking as his tears stopped. "You like grapes and candy, so why not try both?" His green eyes widened at her kindness, snatching the candy from her grasp and opening it quickly, popping it in his mouth.

A dark aura surrounded Reborn, Tsuna the only one who noticed, gave his infamous shriek as his fedora shadowed his face. _'Don't take it out on me!'_ He pleaded to himself fearfully. He gets enough bruises and scratches from Reborn, no need to add broken bones into the equation!

Lambo shimmied himself out of her arms, walking over to Reborn with a bright smile. "So once again: Hey, Reborn!"

"Try to solve this problem using the previous formula." Reborn instructed, vindictively ignoring the toddler. This was for gaining her attention, let the toddler whine.

"What? You're still ignoring him?" Tsuna demanded loudly.

Lambo turned around, tears gathering as snot ran down his nose, Hitori watching with furrowed brows. "Oh my, what's this?" He wondered, ruffling through his curly hair and grasping a pink grenade. "Ta-da!" Tsuna shouted as Hitori reached towards Lambo, knowing Reborn would throw him out. "Die, Reborn!"

Reborn, hearing his Sky move towards the cow, vindictively caught the grenade with the back of his hand and threw it back into Lambo, ignoring his shriek and the explosion that occurred in the tree next to the house.

"Let's move on to the next problem." He ordered cheerfully.

"I'll go help mama with breakfast again." Hitori hummed, standing up and walking out, not before running her fingers across his fedora gingerly as if reassuring him he was still hers.

That relaxed him minutely. If she showed him affection like this more often with the cow baby around, he wouldn't be so harsh as often.

As she walked down the stairs, she peered around the wall, watching Nana return to her cooking and quietly snuck out, intent on finding the crying toddler. As she walked closer to the intact tree, she knelt and caressed his curly hair.

"Lambo, would like to come inside with me?" She questioned with a small smile. "I'll ask mama to make you some grape juice?"

He sniffled, wide eyes meeting hers, her features being overtaken by another, dark curly hair replacing honey, eyes widening just a tad as emerald clashed with forest. His lips quivered, lunging himself at her chest and crying loudly. "Maman!"

She blinked, before looking down at the crying toddler nuzzling her chest. Not what she expected when she went looking for him, but she didn't mind. Maybe Nana could let him stay?

Standing with the toddler crying, she opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Nana was beginning to place breakfast on the table. Hearing the crying, kind honey eyes looked at her niece, to the crying child in her arms. "Hi-chan, who's that?"

"Lambo." She stated simply, holding him tighter. He was Tsuna's, so she would look after him. It didn't hurt she found him somewhat adorable with his messy hair and cow printed outfit. "Can we keep him?"

Nana laughed. "Let's ask him." She poked the small cow, smiling brightly at his sniffling face. "Hi-chan wants you to stay, do you want to?"

His green eyes snapped up her face, shock running across his features, causing hers to narrow in confusion. Why did he look so shocked when Nana said that? She nodded to herself, Reborn could investigate for her.

"Maman wants me to stay?" He wondered meekly as if the words were foreign to his ears. No one had wanted him around, not since his mama left him with her family in the sky.

"Ara, Hi-chan's already a mama?" Nana smiled sweetly. "Good luck."

She looked at her aunt with a smile. "I don't mind. He's Tsu-nii's lightning, so I'll look after him." She pinched his chubby cheek fondly. "I don't mind kids, but Lambo is one of the few I like."

"Lambo-sama will stay with maman and aunty!" He announced loudly, unaware of the danger he would face from an annoyed Sun.

Her flames purred, nuzzling against him. Her flames would protect the little lightning for their bond mate until his flames fully returned. Then, they would burn anything he wanted, starting with those three who put them away and hurt him.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"We're off!" Tsuna called out, waiting for his cousin.

"Lambo, wait here until I get back, then I'll take you to get more grape candy." She instructed, gently pushing him off her leg.

Ever since he had arrived at their home, announced she was his maman and made a fuss whenever she wasn't in arm's length for him to hold onto, the house had erupted into chaos. When Reborn found his sleeping spot taken by the cow, he had picked him by his hair and tossed him onto her other side. He would've tossed him out of the room, but her flames warned him not to.

When she asked him to investigate his familigia, he did without question. If he reported back to her and was told to make their lives a living hell, well, his contacts didn't get the orders from him to make it difficult for the Bovino familigia.

His Sky was the best, especially when she let him reign hell on their victims. He was more than pleased that he had bonded with her, despite his refusal the first few weeks of living together.

"But maman!" Lambo whined, hands grasping at her leg. "I don't want you to go!"

She sighed, kneeling down and petting his hair softly. "Lambo, I'd take you if I could." She stated, oblivious to his calculating stare now resting on her bag. "But I don't want Hibari-san biting me to death if he finds you."

That stopped Lambo short, his eyes shining with unshed tears at the thought of this scary Hibari monster biting his maman to death! "No!"

"Stay with mama and wait until I get back." She ordered sternly, eyes softening at his shivering. "I won't be long, I promise. So, be a good boy for mama and I'll treat you to grape candy when I get back." She looked down to Reborn. "And be nice to him, more than you are to Tsu-nii, Reborn."

"No promises." Reborn stated bluntly. The cow was far too annoying, despite making his Sky happy. He did not want a cry-baby bonding with _his_ Sky. Let him bond with Tsuna.

He nodded hesitantly. Slowly walking back to Nana, he watched with puppy eyes as his maman and Tsu-nii huddled out of the house, jogging away with pieces of toast.

"Have a good day, Tsu-kun, Hi-chan!" Waved Nana cheerfully, bending down to hold the sad Lambo. "Ara, Hi-chan won't leave Lambo-kun!" She smiled brightly at the young child. "Hi-chan likes Lambo-kun, otherwise she wouldn't be taking you anywhere!"

He nodded. "Okay, aunty."

"Study hard." Reborn called out, directing it to Tsuna whose head lowered.

Couldn't Reborn pick on Hitori too? Was that too much to ask?

"No." She stated as they ran, smirking at his wide-eyed look. "You said it out loud, nii-sama. Reborn picks on me, picking out costumes like the cheerleader one, remember?"

How could he not? It was the first time he did something on his own and she hadn't stopped chastising the toddler for making her wear it. If she wasn't busy chewing him out, she might've seen that gleam he recognised, being that Reborn would continue making her wear things like that.

Sometimes, his cousin was as naïve as himself concerning that matter.

"We better hurry. It's nearly time for the bell and we're not even halfway there. I don't want to be bitten to death by your Cloud."

"What is with those nicknames you keep giving everyone?" He questioned, confused with how often she referred the people around them to the weather.

She blinked. "What nicknames? I called him Hibari-san, clean out your ears, nii-sama."

He stumbled at her words. Didn't she hear herself speak? She clearly said _his Cloud_; he wasn't imagining it! Reborn should have an answer about his cousins' nicknames, she was the one he was around most of the time when he wasn't tort- tutoring him.

As they continued their run, a blue bicycle rode towards, stopping metres away from them. The young woman, elegantly took off her helmet, strawberry blonde hair swishing around her foreign face.

She instantly set Hitori on the edge, eyes narrowing onto the obvious older woman, not by much she admitted begrudgingly.

'_Wow, she's pretty.'_ Tsuna blushed, causing his cousin to slowly fume.

Who did she think she was? Cycling up to her cousin like she was in a romantic movie looking for her lost love? She wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Here, help yourself." Her soothing voice smiled, green eyes flashing with hidden intent. Too bad she only had one soda on her, it would've been much easier to get rid of the both of them at the same time.

"No." Hitori stated, grasping his wrist and walking past the gorgeous woman. "We have no interest in taking something a stranger wants to give us. Stranger danger."

"I haven't done anything to it." She tossed the soda to Tsuna, expecting the young teen to catch it.

It was kicked out of his way before any of them could blink, purple eyes smouldering in anger. "I said _no_." She snarled lowly, purple flames dancing under her skin, causing the older woman to tense.

Angering a cloud was something no _sane_ person would, no matter their age. She tsked, cycling away and planning new ways to kill the Decimo. _'I'll free you, Reborn!'_

Tsuna looked at Hitori worriedly. She had never been so angry in front of him before, preferring to remember their faces and deal with them later, no matter how long she had to wait. "Hi-chan?"

"Don't go near her." She ordered, flames dancing around her in agitation, roaring that she would not take _her_ Sun, _her _Reborn. "She's like Reborn."

"H-Hitman?!"

"Hitwoman." She corrected, looking around and taking mental notes of anything dangerous. "I'll tell puppy when we get to school. Walk beside me at all times and do _not_, for _anything_, move from my side until you're with your friends. Do you understand?"

"H-Hai." He replied shakily.

She eyed the fallen soda with angered eyes, darkening at the sight of the purple aura emitting a deathly scent into the air. "You drink that, you would've been dead with seconds." She explained, tugging his wrist so they walked to school.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She stopped outside their classroom, slowly looking down to her rustling bag and sighing. "Tsu-nii, tell puppy about that hag. I have to save Lambo."

Tsuna turned his head to his cousin, looking down at her rustling bag with a heavy stomach. "He didn't?"

"He did." She replied, unzipping her bag and grabbing Lambo by the scruff of his onesie. "I'll talk to the principal who can inform Hibari about Lambo staying with me for the time being. He's not going to stay with mama."

"Hi-chan –"

She handed him her bag, cradling Lambo and walked away with a wave. "I'll see you in class soon, Tsu-nii!" She looked down at Lambo who was shrinking in on himself. "Maa, Lambo, I told you to wait home for me."

"Lambo-sama missed maman!" He shouted, looking sheepish at her shush, cheeks reddening. "Reborn didn't want to play with Lambo-sama, said something about seeing someone he knows today."

Her face turned sharp, smile looking less friendly then it was before. "Really?" She crooned darkly, easily figuring out who he was meeting. "Did he mention who?"

"Someone from Italy." He looked up at his maman with innocent eyes, oblivious to the hole he dug for Reborn. "Why?"

Her smile turned shark-like. "Reborn will be sleeping in Tsu-nii's room for a while, that's all." She answered cheerfully. "Let's go talk to the cowardly principle and you can have one of the cakes I'm baking today."

He squealed in excitement. His maman made delicious treats and he'd brag about them whenever he could to the unsuspecting population at any time. "Is Reborn going to have one?"

"He's getting a special one just for him since he wants to spend more time tutoring Tsu-nii."

Even if he was hers, that didn't make him exempt from being punished for doing something stupid. She didn't like sharing what's hers, especially with that hitwoman of a hag.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Good morning, Hitori-chan!" Kyoko greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly at the teen.

"Morning, Kyoko-san." She returned blankly, cradling the happy Lambo, preening at the fact he could follow his maman to every class, every_ day_. Something Reborn wouldn't be able to do!

"Hitori, what are you holding?" Hana demanded, backing away from the identified baby and her biggest weakness; _children_. She shuddered at even the _thought_ of them, let alone the _sight_ of them.

She blinked, tilting her head in confusion. Hana never reacted that way before, what was wrong with her?

"Maman is holding Lambo-sama, peasant!" He shouted proudly, pointing at the twitching teenager as heads snapped towards them.

The students blinked, before shouting in protest.

"Hitori-chan is a mother?!"

"What?! That wasn't supposed to happen! We're supposed to get married before having kids!"

They ignored them, the students going pale at the dark glare they were receiving from Gokudera, who was holding lit dynamite. How dare they gawk at Jyuudaime's cousin?!

"Hitori-chan?" Kyoko tilted her head, poking his chubby cheek and cooing over him.

"I found him a few days ago outside our house. He was alone, so I took him in." She answered bluntly. "He's been calling me maman ever since."

"You don't mind?" Hana questioned, disturbed as she peeked over Kyoko's shoulder, grimacing at the obviously spoilt toddler. _'Gross.'_

She shook her head. "Why would I? I call Nana mama, even though she's my aunt." She replied honestly. "Lambo doesn't like leaving me alone, so the principal said he could stay with me until he's more comfortable being alone."

"You asked Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked, the image of his cousin and the Discipline Committee head fighting each other as Lambo watched on, Reborn scoring them and the school ending in destruction.

She blinked innocently. "I told the principle I was late for class and he could tell Hibari himself."

The ones who knew how the self-stated carnivore was, winced and prayed deeply for the principle, hoping his wounds wouldn't be too grievous.

"Maa, he is cute!" Yamamoto grinned widely, pinching his cheek.

The class went silent, not even the crickets were chirping outside. Their heads slowly turned to the door, paling at the sight of one Hibari Kyoya, who was staring at the shaking toddler cradled in her arms.

"What is Hibari-san going to do?"

"He's really scary."

Hitori blinked. "Lambo is going to stay with just me for the time being. Sorry for the trouble."

His eyes glinted before they narrowed. "Make sure he doesn't cause trouble, carnivore. Otherwise, I'll bite you to death."

Lambo sniffled. Here was the monster his maman said who'd bite her to death! "Maman!"

Tsuna and Hana winced, covering their ears. God, he had loud lungs.

"Maa, I'll take him for a walk." She waved off, walking out and brushing past Hibari who only coolly regarded her. He stared at her for a moment longer before turning away to return to his office and get Kusakabe to bring the principle to meet him.

It seemed he hadn't been bitten hard enough to lie to him.

As the duo walked outside, she placed him onto the edge of the top bench, kneeling down onto the dirt and wiping his tears from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hibari monster!" He burst into tears, lunging for her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hi-ba-ri monster?" She questioned slowly, before a chuckle slipped past her lips, the rough and low tone echoing throughout the silence. "Hibari isn't a monster. He's the Discipline Committee head." She stated. "He only punishes the ones who are bad."

"Maman hasn't been bad?"

"Your maman hasn't been bad." She assured.

"Hitori, class is about to start." Stated Reborn, as the back wall of the taps opened, revealing him on a tiny red armchair.

She ignored him. "I promised you cake, so let's go. Hibari won't hurt you." She assured, standing and walking away and leaving the dumbfounded Reborn alone.

What just happened? Did his Sky ignore him?

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Man, this morning was a mess." Tsuna complained, untying his bento and doing his cousins as well.

"I even got yelled at for being late to class." Hitori mumbled blankly, eyes unseeing. "Tsu-nii is the one to get yelled at, not me."

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna cried. "That's not nice."

"Hmph." She looked away, before sighing in something akin to sadness. "Maa, sorry, nii-sama. I'm not in the best mood today, not since that encounter with that strawberry hag." A dark aura surrounded her, causing the teen boys to scoot away from her. "And I'm ignoring Reborn." The air turned ice cold, causing them to shiver.

What had Reborn done to make her like this?

"Why are you ignoring the kid?" Yamamoto questioned cluelessly, oblivious to the warning hands of Tsuna.

Her slitted eyes narrowed at him, causing him to shrink from the obvious darkness emanating from her. "He's meeting with that ugly hag." She hissed. "Of all the hags, he had to choose the ugliest of them all."

Tsuna winced as he heard the threats, his friends were too far to hear her mumbles and Lambo happily eating the packed bento she made for him that morning.

"Is Hitori always like this?" Gokudera wondered. How sane was she, to be his jyuudaime's cousin?

"A-Ah, not really." He answered with a forced chuckle. "She's usually pretty tame."

Her head snapped up at his words, eyes dark and swimming with dark intent. "Ever since that ugly hag showed up to this morning, everything has gone wrong!" She glowered. "I should've gotten rid of her then."

As Tsuna opened his bento, a dark purple cloud rose, floating into the air and instantly killing three crows that were innocently flying by. Hitori's aura grew darker as she realised who switched his bento, something she worked on for him. Her teeth ground together, her anger skyrocketing through the roof.

Gokudera paled, leaning forward as he stared at the bento. "Th-This is…"

"You shouldn't eat that." Reborn advised bluntly, face indifferent but inwardly glowering as his Sky ignored him once again. And, to think, it was all Bianchi's fault for his Sky being mad at _him_. _Him_ of all people! "One bite will send you to heaven."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, looking up to find his tutor leaning over the roof above them.

"Lambo, you're getting crumbs on your face." Hitori calmly wiped the crumbs from his chubby cheeks, ignoring Reborn.

"Come out." He ordered sternly. "I know you're there, Bianchi."

Her lips twitched. She had the name of the ugly hag, now to deal with her. The door opened, revealing the beautiful woman from this morning, a serene smile on her face, green eyes glittering with happiness as she viewed Reborn and her little brother.

"The lady from this morning!" Tsuna exclaimed. He robotically turned to his left, seeing Hitori with a wicked smirk that spoke volumes.

"Oh, look Tsu-nii." She smiled manically. "It's the ugly hag from this morning you tried to kill you with a poisoned soda! Such a shame I kicked it away before I could make her drink it." Her eyes sharpened, glaring dangerously at the older woman.

"Big Sis…" Gokudera gasped, face going blank.

"Sh-She's your sister?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

His cousin, on the other hand, snorted. "Maa, I can see who got the good looks in the family." She snipped.

"It's been a while, Hayato." She greeted, desperately ignoring the little girl's insults at her appearance. She wasn't anything special, completely plain in her opinion.

"Ciao-su, Bianchi." Reborn greeted bluntly, fully aware why his Sky was so angry with him. Bianchi had obviously flown here with her task of taking him back to Italy. Hitori's flames were roaring, snarling at the impudent hag that was obviously keen on _her_ Sun and wasn't prepared to let him go without a fight.

"Reborn!" She cried, cheeks flushing.

"Maman, why is her face red?" Lambo asked innocently, munching on some grapes she packed for him.

Hitori smiled. "Her face is ripening until she's ready to blossom as a hag!"

He nodded seriously, believing her words. "Okay, maman."

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna cried. "That's not true!"

"With her it is." She muttered.

"I've come for you, Reborn." She claimed, before dodging a brick that was intending to hit her face.

Hitori blinked innocently as they turned to look at her with wide, confused, angry and amused eyes. "My hand slipped." She stated bluntly. "I meant to hit her head with it, my aim was off."

Bianchi ignored her boiling anger, returning her gaze to Reborn. "Let's work big hits together again. You belong in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"He belongs with Tsu-nii and I, ugly hag." Hitori rebutted, flames snarling as they crackled in the air, eyes clashing between orange and purple.

"I made it clear, Bianchi." Reborn stated sternly. He needed her to realise he wasn't coming back with her and his Sky was here, angry with him because of her intentions. "My job is to train Tsuna and Hitori."

"My poor little Reborn…" She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, ticking Hitori off further at her display.

Her eyes strayed to the poisoned bento, a plan forming in her plan, vindictive and cruel as it was.

"So, unless the tenth-generation boss and external adviser die from an unfortunate accident, you'll never be free?" She questioned hysterically, pointing her finger at the duo.

"Huh?!"

That angered Reborn and Hitori. Reborn for harming his Sky and student, Hitori for threatening to kill her cousin.

"Hold on. I'll ki –" She was cut off as her poisoned bento flew into her face, courtesy of Hitori.

Her eyes glared eerily at the hitwoman, purple flickering in a warning. "You harm one hair on nii-sama's head, your inedible food won't be the only thing you'll get thrown at your egotistical head, ugly hag." She hissed darkly, storming over to an eating Lambo and sauntering away, head bowed as she cradled the worried toddler.

"Maman?"

"Let's go see Kyoko-san and Hana-san." She muttered, loud enough for them to hear. "You maman doesn't need to go to jail for murdering an ugly hag."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She glowered as she watched Lambo eat his bento, hearing his excited praises and annoying the students as his voice became louder and louder for them to hear his praises.

"Hitori-chan, you seem upset." Kyoko wondered softly. "What happened?"

"Puppy's older sister showed up on the roof." She replied angrily. "I don't like her."

"Why not?" Hana questioned. Hitori was usually neutral with people, for her to not tolerate them spoke volumes about their character – or how if they slighted her personally, which might be the case.

Her glower darkened. She couldn't say anything about the mafia, about the hag trying to kill her cousin and take Reborn away. But… "She made inedible food that killed crows."

Kyoko gasped, scandalised at the thought of someone being so terrible at cooking, even Hana looked disturbed. They both knew how fond she was of cooking, it is the only thing she'd possibly do for exercise without complaining.

"No, really?" Kyoko inquired. "It was that bad?"

"See for yourself." She huffed, untying her bento and opening the lid.

The two teens peeked, gagging and turning green at the horrible sight. Hitori swiftly slammed the lid down, much to their relief.

"What does she look like?" Hana queried.

"Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, tall, tattoo on her left arm, wearing a green crop top and leather pants." She listed. "She even poisoned puppy with _it_ He's traumatised." Or, at least that's what she would be if she had to suffer from _that_

"Poor Gokudera-san." Kyoko sighed; eyes forlorn. "To suffer through something so bad but still alive, must be traumatising."

"He fainted at the _sight_ of her." She continued bluntly.

"Even I feel pity for him." Hana sighed.

"Poor puppy." Hitori nodded, all three pitying him deeply.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"I'll stay here, you two go give the cakes to the boys." She insisted.

"Ok, Hitori-chan." Kyoko nodded, feeling bad for leaving her alone when she saw how sombre she was. "We'll be quick."

"Take your time. Tsu-nii has been looking forward to trying your cakes for a while now." Hitori assured, smiling slightly at her pinkish cheeks. "Lambo will be with me, so I don't have to worry about being alone."

This caught his attention. He blinked. Maybe he could show his maman the bazooka?

"Scream if you need us." Hana pointed out.

"It won't be me." She smirked, waving after them as they left with the other girls.

She pushed a slice of chocolate cake towards Lambo, expecting him to eat it quickly, only to be met with curious green eyes. "Maman, can I show you something?"

She blinked. "Okay."

Lambo shuffled off the bench, reaching into his messy afro and pulling out a pink bazooka. He stood if upright, before jumping and shooting, the room engulfing with pink smoke. She watched as a tall figure walked out the smoke, short curly dark hair splayed across his forehead, one eye open as the other was closed, the unmistakable cow printed shirt under his jacket.

"Lambo?"

"Maman." He greeted with his voice rougher, deeper than she would have expected. "Are _they_ not around?"

"They?" She questioned, brows furrowed, only for a look of realisation to dawn on his face and chuckle. He remembered this. It was a few days after he arrived and adopted by Hitori. Reborn was in hot water during that day.

"Reborn." He simplified, let her figure out the others when they came. He'd let young Vongola deal with the chaos after that.

Her face darkened. "I don't know. And I don't care."

He smiled widely. Blackmail material to use on him when he got back, but first, damage control. He slid onto the stool next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you do, maman." He corrected, smiled widening at her blank look. "It wasn't really his fault. He should've told you, but he didn't. This is just another bump in the road."

She looked at him before nodding. "Lambo is right, I'll talk to him later." She tilted her head. "How long can you stay here for?"

"Five minutes." He answered easily. "I'm the Ten-Year-Later version Lambo. We switched places and he should be creating chaos I'll suffer for."

She smiled. "How is it like?"

"It's home. I can't tell you much, but everyone is happy. Especially maman, even with all she has to deal with." He smiled widely at her. "Everyone knows better than to cross maman when she's focused."

He remembered their looks when she exploded, shouting how they couldn't harm every male looking at her. Especially when it was for business only. Kicked puppies they looked like, even Vongola snickered at their looks.

She could tell his time was ending, so she pecked his cheeks and smiled softly at him. "Keep making me proud."

As pink smoke engulfed the room, leaving the present Lambo with his smiling mama, TYL-Lambo returned to his time, face cherry red.

"Lambo?" His maman questioned, emerald eyes looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He answered loopily, oblivious to the smirks on two faces and a serene smile on the other. "Maman was complaining about Reborn when Bianchi showed up." He smirked at the ruffled look on his face. "I did damage control."

He dodged the bullet aiming for his head, poking his tongue out as Hitori sent her guardian a look. He snickered at his offended look, even the other two couldn't quite stop muffling their laughter.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As Hitori walked back to her classroom, she noticed the inconspicuous Bianchi peering into her classroom and her eyes narrowed. If she did what she was thinking…

She heard her cousins stuttered words and she growled. "Lambo, go to Tsu-nii." She instructed. "I have a hag to deal with."

"Okay, maman." He chirped, holding his slice and skipping away to Tsuna.

"Ugly hag." She hissed, twisting on her heel and slamming her heel into Bianchi's ribs.

She gasped, eyes widening at the blow, struggling not to cough blood. Standing back onto her feet, green clashed with emerald, a fierce battle of wills against the other before they attacked.

When Hitori threw a blow, Bianchi dodged. When Bianchi threw a blow, Hitori dodged. It was an endless cycle between the two, attacking the other but unable to land a hit. That was until Bianchi sealed her fate.

"Reborn belongs in Italy, not with kids who don't know how to survived in the underworld." She hissed.

Hitori's eyes bled purple, a dangerous snarl decorating her face, any flame user's worst nightmare; a furious Cloud deadest on injuring or maiming. "He's _mine_." She snarled, grasping onto her hair and throwing her over her shoulder, harshly slamming her into the floor and pinning her down roughly. She vindictively knelt between her shoulders, digging her knee painfully into the others back.

She raised her head by her hair, lowering her mouth until her lips brushed her ear. "I don't care what you do to me, you ugly hag." She hissed. "But you threaten Tsu-nii or about taking Reborn away, that's when you have my attention. I don't care how much experience you have as a hitwoman, with the inedible food you use to kill. You threaten people I care for, you're _dead_." Her voice turned into a deadly growl at the end of her sentence.

She slammed her face into the floor, smirking at the satisfying crack that echoed through the halls as she knocked the older woman out.

"Reborn." She stated, eyeing the tiny hitman in front of her. "You deal with her. I'm done."

He quirked a brow. "Don't order me around, Lazy-Hitori."

Orange eyes glared at him furiously. "If you still want to sleep in my bed, you come up with a solution for the hag." She ordered with a hiss. "I'm taking Lambo home and letting you deal with her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

If she happened to kick him out of her room for the next few days once she found out Bianchi was staying, she'd retort it was justified and coddle over a preening Lambo, who mocked the twitching Reborn when he had the chance.


	5. Hitori vs Haru

**4 – Hitori vs Haru**

It had been a week since Bianchi had moved in with the Sawada family, a week since Reborn had been coddled by his Sky and a week of Lambo annoying the trigger-happy hitman. He couldn't even shoot him without being glared at by her! Maybe he should've sent Bianchi to live with her younger brother or get her an apartment of her own.

Anything but watch the cow mutant next to _his_ Sky!

"Ugly hag, I threatened you to stay out of _my_ kitchen." She growled at the smug strawberry blonde. She threw a cleaver past the woman's face, oblivious to the screech ripping from Tsuna as it barely missed his face.

"Mama said it was fine." She retorted calmly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Mama gave me full reign of the kitchen. _Out_." She ordered darkly, twisting her arm and slamming her into the wall outside the kitchen. "Don't even step a foot in here or you'll be hairless!"

She gasped dramatically, clutching her long strands and glaring at the teen with lethal eyes, the air between the two crackling physically and leaving the only sane person in the house to run back into his room for his safety.

"Reborn wouldn't like that." Bianchi stated confidently, believing he was still hers.

Her eyes narrowed, a fork finding itself pinned into the wall, near her neck, a thin line of blood dripping down her neck. "I don't care what he thinks about you." Lies, lies and lies. "I find him as likable as I do you."

Even Lambo winced at his maman's words. He, a spoilt five-year-old that clung to his maman, knew how much that would dig into the hitman's psych if he found out. Multiple bullets and explosives rang throughout the house, emanating from Tsuna's room.

"I don't see what Reborn see's in you." Bianchi hissed. "You're nothing special, even your looks are above mediocre at best."

Her jaw twitched, Lambo glaring furiously at the ugly hag. "Don't speak to maman like that, ugly hag!" He shrieked, throwing grenades at her and tugging out his missile launcher, firing at the dodging hitwoman.

Nana walked into the kitchen, blinking at the destruction before smiling brightly. "Ara? Why is our kitchen so destroyed?"

"Bianchi did it with her cooking." Hitori claimed quickly, smirking wickedly at her glare. "I warned you about how she killed crows when she accidentally swapped our bento's with hers."

She's undeniably ecstatic when Nana pulls Bianchi aside to let her know nothing but edible cooking comes from their kitchen.

All in a day's work for her to ruin the woman's easy life with them.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She walked behind Tsuna and Reborn, still ignoring the toddler, much to his growing annoyance and jealously, as she continued to coddle the cow mutant. As soon as he fixed his dilemma, he'd make sure that cow knew his place in the hierarchy with Hitori.

"Lambo, why don't we join Kyoko and Hana for lunch again today?" She offered with a smile, vindictively ignoring her hitman.

"Okay, maman!" He cheered. "Will Kyoko-nee have more treats for Lambo-sama?"

"I'm sure she will." She assured him, pinching his cheeks and her smiled widened at the dark aura of her hitman. Just a little longer and he'd crack. To make him aware of how she felt when that hag was around, was the best medicine for him.

"I know this is out of the blue, but would you let me hug you?" Haru questioned with starry eyes as she stared at Reborn, cheeks flushed.

That caught her attention instantly, flickering eyes glaring at the teen girl, grinding her teeth harshly. She jogged to them, stopping next to her cousin as she glowered. While she wasn't like the hag, there was still something that made her cold to the twit.

Reborn didn't need his Sky angrier with him than she already was. The teen girl wasn't worth getting ignored further.

'_What the hell?'_ Tsuna thought with twitching brows. How could she not feel the air turn cold when his cousin jogged next to them. Reborn was nearly forgiven and here this girl was making matters worse! Tsuna wondered why life wasn't easy like before.

"Don't be so quick to touch me." Reborn denied bluntly, hand reaching up for Leon to crawl onto where he shifted into his gun.

She gasped at the sight.

"I'm a hitman, you know." He finished, onyx eyes sliding to his furious Sky. _'Hitori's nearly forgiven me. Don't mess with me.'_

That caught their attention, Haru gasping in shock, Tsuna denying his words while Hitori smirked wickedly.

"Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna cried, eyes wide in disbelief at his casual admittance. Yes, his cousin probably being here had something to do with that, but was it too much to ask for a normal day?

"He's killed hundreds of people." She added darkly, smirk widening as she gasped dramatically and reared back in shock. "He doesn't need a twit touching him so casually."

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna cried, turning to his delighted cousin. "You shouldn't say that!"

Two resounding slaps echoed through the quiet streets. Hitori blinked, a slim hand reaching to touch her stinging cheek, brain processing this twit had the _audacity_ to slap her _**and**_ Tsuna. Her bangs shadowed her face, Lambo looking panicked as Reborn turned angry eyes to the silly girl. Tsuna gaped at the sight of his cousin with a red handprint.

"You two are despicable!" Haru shouted with angry eyes, oblivious of her actions cause. "What are you teaching these babies?!"

Hitori calmly placed a shaky Lambo next to Reborn, whose eyes were flickering yellow in anger, before her blank face met with Haru. "Not to meddle in affairs that don't belong to you." She answered simply, grabbing her collar and slapping her face repeatedly. "You do not touch my cousin or myself in _any_ way that is violent or harmful to us. You do not butt yourself into other people's business. You do not use violence in front of children." Her eyes darkened, slamming the teen into the wall opposite them and kneed her stomach. "And you especially, _do not tell us what to do with people in our lives that you have no place in_. _Get out of here before I send you to the __**hospital**_."

She turned on her heel, grabbed the two toddlers and cradled them in her arms before walking away. "We're going to be late. Let's go." She ordered, nudging her cousin as they raced to their school.

Haru watched them go with wide eyes. _'How can someone like _her_ be around such pure-hearted creatures! I'll save Reborn-chan and the other one!' _She thought determinedly.

Hitori never thought she would admit this, but the ugly hag was better than that bossy, ignorant twit. She huffed loudly, unaware of the amused and proud eyes of Reborn.

He really did like when she was threatening others. An exceptionally good look on her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Gokudera Hayato, Tanaka Hitori." Their teacher, Nezu-sensei called. "You both scored 100 on the math test."

The class awed aloud, shocked at such a high score from the transfer student and resident lazy teen.

"Whoa…" They gasped.

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun, Hi-chan."

"Well done, puppy."

"Nah, this is nothing." He waved off with a grin, he and Hitori walking back to their seats in the back.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi." Their teacher called angrily.

"Y-Yes!"

"Yeah?"

Hitori leaned to her left slightly, making room for Lambo to shuffle on her lap comfortably. "Can you help Tsu-nii study with baseball star this afternoon?" She wondered.

"I'll help Jyuudaime, but why baseball idiot?" He replied.

"Listen." She answered vaguely, burning eyes switching to the teacher.

"20 points." He stated bluntly, narrowed eyes narrowing further. "A failing grade means that you'll be assigned special homework."

"Well, this nothing new." Hana muttered bluntly.

'_I-I look so lame in front of Kyoko-chan…'_ He thought embarrassingly, looking away with flushed cheeks.

"It's due tomorrow." Nezu-sensei continued. "You must get every problem correct, or else…"

Hitori shared a look with Gokudera, who nodded. He'd help Tsuna study, with the baseball idiot, much to his annoyance. If she said her piece, who was he to ignore her words, especially with her position in the future.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"If I don't get every problem correct, I'll fail." He sighed depressingly; head bowed as Hitori calmly walked next to him, holding an eating Lambo.

"Maa, don't worry Tsu-nii. I got puppy and baseball star to meet us at home for you three to study." She assured, much to his shock. "I'm helping mama with shopping today, so I won't be around much today."

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, patting his hand on his shoulder. "Hitori told me you wanted to study at your place."

She nodded, interrupting her babbling cousin. "Hai, we're just waiting on puppy and you three can study together."

"Do it at our place." Reborn instructed.

The four blinked, looking around as Hitori stared at the fake bush planted in the flower pot. Tsuna shrieked his infamous shriek, Lambo's eyes widened at the camouflage costume, Hitori shook her head fondly and Yamamoto leant down and smiled.

"Yo." He greeted. "You're the kid that follows Hitori around at school. She talks about you a lot."

Reborn smirked at his Sky, whose cheeks splotched red lightly, refusing to look at the hitman. "Ciao-su." His Sky looked adorable with red cheeks, he noted. Maybe he needed to make that happen more often and take a picture.

"They already were, Reborn." She muttered, avoiding his piercing eyes and that smirk. "I told baseball star about it after class."

"Thinking ahead of your boss." He nodded in approval at her words. "Being one step ahead of your boss is crucial for an advisor." He looked at Tsuna. "Just because I'm not tutoring Lazy-Hitori, doesn't mean you can't study with others."

"Reborn!" Tsuna hissed, eyeing Yamamoto worriedly. What would he say at that admission?

He laughed loudly, his eyes closing. "Tsuna, Hitori, you're sure got yourself a great tutor!"

She nodded. "He's great at tutoring with Tsuna." Reborn preened under her praise, believing she had forgiven him about the Bianchi incident. "He hasn't got great taste in other tutors though." His fedora shadowed his face, eyes flashing in annoyance. So close to being forgiven but he still hasn't gotten it.

'_Yamamoto still think this is a joke…'_ Tsuna thought with twitching brows before glancing at his cousin, studiously ignoring the glowering toddler. _'Hi-chan is just being cruel now.'_

"Gokudera is also joining, correct?"

"Hai." Hitori answered the question. "I discussed it with him during class."

"Good traits for an advisor." Reborn praised in his own way, feeling somewhat happy at the tiny smile she gave him.

Perhaps they needed to talk about this? No, they _definitely_ needed to talk about this or their harmony could fail.

Nothing was worth losing his Sky.

_Nothing_.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori and Nana opened the door when the bell rang, smiling at the duo standing in front of them. "Ara, welcome." Nana greeted cheerfully. "Hi-chan and Tsu-kun told me you two were coming over." She looked at Hitori. "Be back soon. I'm starting dinner soon."

"Ex-Excuse us!" Gokudera stuttered loudly, unsure of how to act with his jyuudaime's mother.

"Hello!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, unaware of the silverite's concern.

"Hai, mama." She nodded, waving at the duo. Her honey hair had been placed into a loose braid, her uniform ditched and now wearing a comfortable orange top, dark jeans that she could easily move in and her favourite pair of purple sneakers. "Tell Lambo I won't be long. Tsu-nii's in his room, first door to your left upstairs. Have fun."

She walked away, passing the front gates as she watched the bright blue sky, shoulders relaxing as her flames settled peacefully. She wasn't sure why, but something – her instincts she presumed carelessly – hadn't been happy with her surroundings, especially when faced with that twit from this morning.

Her good mood vanished at the thought of the violent and nosy brunette. _'Maybe I should've scared her away?'_ She thought, plans coming to fruition as something whispered, she'd be nothing but trouble to them all.

She could care less if that twit was a nice girl, you don't hit her cousin or her and expect for her to forget and forgive. She preferred revenge and giving back ten-fold what was done to her loved ones.

She sighed. "So troublesome." She muttered.

"What's troublesome, Tori-chan?" A cheery voice mused, violet eyes glinting with amusement, his white hair ruffling through the light breeze, a hand in a marshmallow packet. "It's been a while."

She squinted her eyes, to his credit he did stop the laughter at her clueless face. "It's me, Bya-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly, bouncing over to her and shoving a marshmallow into her mouth. "Now, tell Bya-chan how my Tori-chan has been!"

She chewed thoughtfully on the gooey treat, eyes brightening as the memories flowed through like a film. "Ah, I remember." She pointed her finger at him. "You're the creepy boy that followed me like a lost puppy."

He pouted sadly, fake tears pooling in his eyes. "Tori-chan is so mean!" He whined.

She frowned. "You told me you were moving back to Italy permanently."

"I heard you have a Sun guardian." He admitted cheerfully, changing his mood instantly. "Is it true?"

"Sun guardian?" She echoed, lips curling into a confused pout. "Do you mean Reborn?"

He paled at the name. Dio, his old friend certainly didn't restrain her flames when picking guardians. The chaos she would reign upon their enemies with her guardians was something he was glad this version of him wasn't planning to undermine. Stupid parallel-self trying to gain control of the Vongola, he really didn't pity him.

"Reborn?" He hummed, eyes sharpening.

Her eyes flickered mockingly, a smirk curling her mouth. "My Sun is intriguing." She replied vaguely, chuckling lowly to herself. "A baby to our eyes, yet something so much _more_ when we _see_."

Byakuran laughed. She was so close to happening upon the Acrobaleno secret, he couldn't wait until they had to deal with her temper. "I trust you, Tori-chan~" He sang cheerfully, popping another marshmallow into his mouth. "So, tell me about your cousin."

Her orange eyes stared into violet. "You already know."

His smile turned friendlier, losing the sharp edge to it. "I want to hear about him from _you_."

"He's my hero. He's kind, he cares for his friends and family." She answered honestly, closing her eyes and letting the wind flow past her. Opening her glimmering eyes, she faced him with a smile. "You'll like him when you meet."

'_This version? Yes. My parallel-self? No way.'_ He thought with a depressed chuckle.

Maa, his other self really did enjoy getting into trouble.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"I'm home!" Hitori called out bluntly, having left Byakuran to his treats when he said he was going to visit another friend in Tokyo.

Nana smiled cheerily. "Welcome back, Hi-chan! Did you get what you need?"

She nodded, walking in with a handful of groceries easily, glaring petulantly at a fuming Bianchi. "I did. I met a friend while I was there, it's why I took so long."

Her aunt's smile brightened at that. "Ara, invite them over next time, Hi-chan. I want to meet your friend."

"I will." She assured. "Bya had to visit Tokyo before returning back to his home for a while." She looked over to her smiling aunt. "Was Lambo good?"

"Maman!" He shrieked, bounding down the stairs and launching himself into her arms. "That weird girl from this morning is in Tsu-nii's room! She's being mean to him!"

Her smile sharpened, catching the hitwoman's interest. Whoever made her so angry, must be someone she'd get along with. Hitori, seeming to realise Bianchi could actually help here, smiled deviously at her. "Lambo, why don't we save Reborn?"

He nodded seriously. Reborn was with his maman, no one was allowed to take him away from her unless he wanted to leave.

"Why do you need to save Reborn?" Bianchi demanded instantly.

Hitori blinked innocently. "I threatened this twit because she tried to hug Reborn and slapped Tsu-nii and me."

Bianchi's eyes narrowed. She had laid off with her plans of killing the cousin, especially when Reborn had sat her down and explained to her how important the teen was to him, telling her that she was his top priority. He allowed her to stay, with the goodwill of not harming his student and Sky, protecting them in a way.

It didn't hurt she was fond of the teen, especially when she could take care of herself – but she would never admit to _anyone_, _especially_ Hitori. "I'll come up shortly."

"You can use the kitchen once." Hitori instructed, eyes sending the threat she wanted her to make.

Bianchi smirked. Reborn certainly had a good eye for a Sky.

As she quietly walked up the stairs, she opened Tsuna's room, face blank as they turned to her.

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide as he saw his cousin glare at their intruder. "When did you come back?"

"Just now." She replied, walking over to them and jutting her nose into the air. "An old friend wanted to catch up with me before he left."

Reborn's eyes narrowed as the noun left her lips. His flames crackled under his skin, before soothing Sky flames curled around him contently, making him relax and smirk. His Sky had finally forgiven him.

Yamamoto looked at Hitori with a smile. "Can you solve problem seven?"

Gokudera smirked. This idiot woman couldn't solve it, so it was up to her! At least, to his relief, she didn't seem to like her either.

She furrowed her brows, snatching Tsuna's paper and reading the question slowly, mouth curling into a smug smirk. Byakuran had asked her the same question, word for word and she knew the answer. "It's a question Professor Borin wrote years ago. What's in it for me?"

Tsuna paled at the thought of his cousin finding what they wagered. He didn't want her to kill the girl!

"The loser has nothing to do with Reborn-chan anymore!" Haru declared loudly, glaring at the violent honey-haired girl.

The air in the room turned cold, chilling them to the bone as they looked at Hitori with cautious eyes. The trio, even Yamamoto with how naïve he was, knew how fond she was of Reborn and how she turned furious when he was mentioned.

Lambo shivered, curling closer to his maman as Reborn's fedora shadowed his face. He had nothing to worry about if she answered the question, the most important thing he needed to worry about was if this would return the cold stage he barely left.

"Game. _On_." She growled, eyes burning with determination to not let this nosy, bossy twit take _her_ Reborn away. "The answer is –"

Bianchi knocked on the frame gently. "I've brought some night snacks."

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted with a welcoming grin, waving at her briefly.

Gokudera instantly shot up, grasping onto the door handle and trying to push it closed. Her brow twitched at being interrupted. "Take the plate and give it to the bossy twit." She ordered coldly, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine.

Bianchi looked at Gokudera with narrowed eyes. "Hitori asked me to bake something for our guest, especially. I've only come to drop them off." She handed the plate to Gokudera before turning away calmly.

Tsuna robotically turned to a devious looking Hitori, imaging devil horns and tail as she glared at Haru, looking like the cat that caught the canary. She must really despise Haru to allow _Bianchi_ of all people in her domain and let her bake.

"The papers were already glued together." She purred, leaning her chin on her palm, smirk widening at the depressed Haru. "In other words, the problem is a Stickybond Theorem."

The four teens gaped at Hitori, awing aloud at her correct answer.

"Wait, was this a trick question?" Tsuna wondered with a face.

She glared at the twit, cradling Lambo and reaching for Reborn who jumped in her arms easily, already dressed in his pyjamas. "I answered, that mean's Reborn stays with me." Her face darkened as she turned away. "You do this ever again; you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"I can't leave this house until I've trained Tsuna and Hitori to be a strong tenth-generation Mafia boss and advisor." Reborn explained bluntly.

The trio left the room, Hitori slamming the door behind them as she sauntered back to her room to rest for the night.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As Lambo fell asleep, snoring loudly, Hitori faced Reborn, who was already staring at her. After a few moments, she slowly started to smile, opening her arms for him to hug her. As he slid closer, she tightened her hold on him, burying her face into his hair and sighing contently.

"Sometimes, Reborn can be an idiot." She muttered softly, unaware of the offended look on his baby face. She chuckled quietly, tugging on one of his curls. "But he's strong. He does things with the intention of making us stronger and broaden our familigia." She kissed his head fondly, eyes soft and warm. "No matter who joins our familigia, my guardians will be my most precious people."

His cheeks warmed slightly, invisible to the naked eye. "Lazy-Hitori." He muttered appraisingly. Maybe he wasn't in as much trouble as she showcased to him. Her flames were still maturing, reflecting her inner emotions that could only be felt through their bond.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tsuna yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as Hitori walked next to him, Reborn and Lambo cradled in her arms.

"Yesterday really sucked." He grumbled.

"Not really." Hitori denied. "I had my revenge and warned her to never do that again. I'm not willing to be so kind next time."

Tsuna sweatdropped. _'You threatened her, injured her and humiliated her. What could she possibly do next?'_

"I'm so tried my ears are buzzing." He sighed, shoulders drooping.

She stopped, glaring over her shoulder. "That's not your ears, Tsu-nii. It's that bumbling twit."

The armoured thing started to chase after Tsuna, who ran as quickly as he could, leaving Hitori, Reborn and Lambo who all looked annoyed.

"Reborn, for once, you deal with this by yourself." She huffed. "I've had enough of the twit. Lambo and I are going to school now." She shot him a look. "If anything happens to Tsu-nii, I'm going to destroy her."

"You're going to be late if you stay." He reminded, jumping out of her arms and sauntering after Tsuna and Haru. _'Take my time away from my Sky. Prepare to face my wrath.' _He scowled.

Hitori walked away with Lambo, hanging her head as she already knew what would happen with Haru around. "I'll tell Kyoko that a girl was rude to Tsu-nii and now has a crush on him." She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe Bya has some advice on how to deal with her."

Lambo? He was nodding along as he munched on grape candy.

* * *

**This one is relatively short, I admit. Honestly, there was nothing much I could do with it besides completely removing her character, which wouldn't make sense in a way, or create some conflict with Hitori. I can firmly say that Hitori, Bianchi and Haru will mellow their attitudes toward each other but they will never truly be friends. For her pairings - yes, it's multiple but it's only three so rest assured she won't have the entire verse as her harem - I've dropped some hints already, especially in the chapter before this one, maybe you caught them? Guess who they could be and I'll do my best to disclose their relationship but spoil anything. I already have a plan for Dino, so I hope you enjoy that.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Ciao!**


	6. The Head Prefect's Amusement

**5 – The Head Prefect's Amusement**

"Tsu-kun, get up!" Nana called from the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" He replied tiredly, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Maman! You don't look so good." Lambo crowded, only to be smacked away by Reborn who jumped into her lap and leant back comfortably.

"Everyone's already eating." Nana smiled, holding a pot with oven mitts.

Hitori groaned, slumping forward, eyes dead with black circles under her eyes. "Too loud." She muttered.

"Lazy-Hitori, get up or I'll eat without you." Reborn ordered, wide eyes staring at his Sky, his Sun flames working their way through her immune system and healing whatever bug she had caught.

Hitori, while his Sky, needed to be toughened up eventually. He ignored the little whisper that said he'd be healing her as soon as he was able to.

"Thank you, Reborn." She smiled, kissing his cheek and ignoring the glare from Bianchi, whose spoon snapped from an unknown force.

"Lambo-sama loves gratin!" He exclaimed excitedly, shoving the hot piece in his mouth before jumping out of his chair hysterically, tongue hanging out to relieve the burning pain.

Hitori picked him up, walking over to the freezer and placing an ice cube on his tongue, smiling at his happy sigh. "Maa, Lambo, blow on it before eating it. It's too hot." She admonished gently.

Nana giggled. "Hi-chan makes a great mama!" She cheered, clasping her hands together.

Even Bianchi nodded reluctantly before her eyes narrowed. "Here, Reborn." She spoke softly, holding the spoon of gratin, only for it be knocked out of her hand.

"Maa, sorry." Hitori smiled, holding her own spoon of gratin that Reborn calmly ate. "I didn't notice your spoon.

"Tsu-kun, you'd better eat too or you'll be late!" Nana smiled cheerfully.

'_And somehow, this is becoming normal…'_ He thought with a stunned face, watching his cousin feed Reborn and Lambo while Bianchi glared daggers at her.

"Tsu-nii, ignore the dogs crowding our house today." She piped casually, pecking Reborn's cheek and Lambo's forehead, watching the two glare at the other fondly. "I bought some treats yesterday and accidentally dropped them out of the window this morning. Silly me~"

He shuddered. _'Hi-chan's scary smiling like that.'_ His scared eyes watched as her smile only brightened more at Nana's smile.

"Ara, so that's why I heard screaming this morning?" She giggled. "The dogs were just hungry this morning."

She'd keep it to herself that it wasn't an accident. She had noticed Haru lurking around this morning and decided to drop her treats and play dumb when asked about it. She was completely innocent in that aspect; she didn't call the dogs and tell them to eat the treats and scare the bumbling fool away.

She really didn't, even if Reborn gave her that knowing look.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Tsu-nii, are you sure? Kyoko already knows what happened." Hitori piped as they walked to school, Lambo and Reborn cradled in her arms. Those two were awfully annoyed with each other this morning, she wondered why.

Lambo glared petulantly at the hitman; green eyes wide as his bottom lip trembled. He found the hitman nuzzling his maman's neck! Reborn stared back smugly, eyes glittering in amusement as he recalled this morning.

His Sky had nestled him in her arms and wouldn't let go, even if she had moved one arm to cradle the stupid cow, he was still her first priority. His thoughts turned dark as he remembered his Sky wanted more guardians, how many, he didn't know, but he'd have to share her with them! A punishable crime if they weren't strong enough to protect her and keep the weaker lackeys away from her.

She deserved nothing but the best, and he'd be damned – which he already was, being in the Mafia – if she didn't have the best.

"It's alright Hi-chan." Tsuna denied with a morose sigh. "I just don't know how to…" He trailed off, looking at his cousin with worried eyes. "Everything is changing so quickly; I don't know how to deal with it."

"Tsuna." Her eyes were soft, a warm smile on her face that told him it was okay. "Everything changes for a reason, no matter how slow or quick. It's a quest we strive to complete in our lives." She walked past him, spinning on her heel, her flames subconsciously brushing against his, letting them know it was alright. Her eyes flickered orange, her smile widening. "Our paths have crossed with everyone for a reason. So, chin up. You're braver than you think you are."

Reborn tilted his fedora, hiding his approving smirk at her words. Saito really did live up to his reputation of being the level-headed advisor. His decision to offer his daughter to take over the position was commendable, especially when you read her file, explaining how emotionless she was.

"The Sky welcomes all, the Storm protects, the Rain washes the pain away, the Sun shines brightly, the Cloud watches over them, the Mist hides in the shadows and the Lightning warns the enemies." She stated proudly. "Our guardians have their jobs, and our job is to welcome them with open arms, to protect them from all and watch over them."

"Hi-chan really is confusing." Tsuna muttered, shaking his head.

She blinked. "What was I talking about?" She questioned.

"You'll be late, Lazy-Hitori."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Why are we yawning in harmony?" Tsuna questioned with a smile.

"Maa, Lambo's gone to sleep." Hitori hummed, shooting them an almost playful look. "You're yawning made Lambo tired. "

"He was just irritating me." Gokudera answered, glaring at a smiling Yamamoto.

"I was no!" Yamamoto denied. "I just happen to be bored."

"Don't go yawning in front of Jyuudaime without permission!" He shouted.

"Oh, come on, it's just a yawn." Yamamoto claimed brightly.

Gokudera stood, holding two sticks of dynamite as he glared at Yamamoto. "Next time you yawn in front of Jyuudaime, I'm gonna shove one of these in your mouth." He threatened.

Hitori stared at Gokudera, quirking a brow that made him fight the urge to drop the dynamite. "If you wake Lambo before the bell, I'll shove them down your throat, _puppy_."

"You and your fireworks…" Yamamoto smiled, looking up at the silverite.

"These aren't fireworks!" He hissed.

Tsuna shrieked. "Hi-chan! Gokudera-kun, don't use violence." Tsuna pleaded. He had enough bruises to deal with, no need for explosions.

"But he's just so insolent!" Gokudera pouted.

"You don't need to be on my case all the time." Yamamoto stated cheerfully.

Hitori sighed, standing as she carefully cradled Lambo. "Tsu-nii, I'm going to see Kyoko and Hana."

Tsuna blinked, the duo ignoring the commotion between Gokudera and Yamamoto. "You're getting along with them." He smiled brightly. "It's great to see Hi-chan making friends!"

Her cheeks bled a dusty pink, emerald eyes looking away bashfully. "Nii-sama has friends with these two, and I'm their friend too, but Kyoko and Hana are my friends also." She smiled brightly at him, eyes shining in a way he hadn't ever remembered her having. "It's all thanks to Reborn and Tsu-nii! Ja ne!"

She waved at the trio, walking through the open doorway and making her way downstairs. "Lazy-Hitori, Tsuna and co are going to the reception room." Reborn stated bluntly, the same smirk on his face whenever he was around. "Tsuna got hurt."

She blinked, before scowling at the hitman. "You did something, to him Reborn." At his nod, her shoulders sagged. "I can't even be angry with you. But, in return, you are going to take Lambo to Kyoko and Hana while I catch up to them." She shot him a look that instantly warmed his flames. "That is an order."

"Maman?" Lambo hummed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he looked up to Hitori.

"Lambo, Reborn is going to take you to Kyoko and Hana. Tsu-nii, puppy and baseball star are going to be in trouble."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Hibari monster." She answered simply, Reborn smirking at this new piece of information he could use to torture the stupid cow.

"Hibari monster?!" He cried, fat tears rolling down his face. "Take me to Kyoko-nee and Hana-baa-san!"

She snickered at his title for Hana. She really didn't mind Lambo, but she'd be furious if she ever heard him calling her that in public. "Reborn is going to, ja ne." She placed him down gently, racing off to the reception room as quick as she could._ 'I hope I get there before Hibari. Tsu-nii won't stand a chance against him without that bullet.'_ She thought.

Skidding to a stop in front of the room, she slammed the doors open, huffing out deep breathes as her eyes narrowed onto her cousin's unconscious form. She'd convince Reborn to make him train when he was awake and not dead to the world. "Gokudera! Yamamoto! Grab Tsu-nii and get out." She barked angrily.

"Why should we? Reborn told us it was hardly used." Gokudera questioned, though a sliver of worry did slip past at her expression. He had never seen her so furious or anxious, even when his sister first showed up, he'd never seen her like this.

She stared at Yamamoto with hard eyes, glinting dangerously. "You've heard about this room, right?"

He felt like he should, especially with how she was looking at him. "Nah." He laughed. "I didn't know we even had one."

Her brow twitched. "Reborn told you about this room, I assume." She looked down at the baby standing next to her. "Didn't you, Reborn."

"Correct assumption." He answered, jumping into her arms with a smirk. "Are you going to walk in, Lazy-Hitori?"

She glowered at him, begrudgingly walking through and sitting in the chair across from Tsuna, eyes widening as his chest fell and rose like he was asleep. "At least you didn't poison him." She muttered, pecking his cheek and letting him know he was mostly forgiven. "You right-hand-man and left-hand-man can deal with his ruffians. I'll sit back and watch over Tsu-nii."

"What are you doing?" One Elvis wannabe delinquent with an armband demanded. "Who allowed you in here?"

"Huh? What the heck do you want?" Gokudera retorted lowly, glaring at them with dark eyes as Yamamoto watched in confusion.

"Don't talk back to us. This room belongs to us, the Disciplinary Committee." He continued angrily.

Hitori only shook her head with a sigh. "I did try to warn you. It's not my fault you aren't well known with the facts of the school." She muttered.

"As an advisor, your job is to ensure all underlings have been well informed." Reborn denied, watching in amusement at her pout.

Henchman two looked down at Tsuna, unaware of the eyes that snapped to him instantly at his tone. "Who's this brat?" He demanded, preparing to kick the couch only for Hitori to spring up and roundhouse kick him into the wall.

"I'll make sure you leave through the window." She threatened darkly, bangs shadowing her face as she lowered her leg. Her face snapped up, glinting purple eyes glaring into their very souls as her flames roared their fury. "Don't touch _my_ nii-sama again."

Gokudera glared at the henchmen, walking towards them warningly. "I don't care who you're with, you're outta here."

"What?"

"You're annoying me. Leave." He demanded.

"Why you…" He lifted his hand, ready to punch him only for Gokudera to slap the offending hand away, the henchman stumbling back as his followers looked at the teens with fury.

"You gonna fight the Disciplinary Committee?" Henchman three demanded, pushing past henchman one.

She snickered as Gokudera easily punched henchman three, rendering him unconscious quickly, henchman two joining his fallen brother not long after.

Yamamoto sighed. "Jeez… Oh well." He intercepted the henchman determined to whack Gokudera with the mop, his hand catching the mop. "Mops are for cleaning, you know." He twisted the object out of his hand, pushing him to the left, Gokudera quickly turning and knocking him out.

"Make me some coffee please, Reborn." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, ignoring their friends fighting off the goons.

"Lazy-Hitori, make your own."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I always make you one, Italian no less, so making one for your favourite advisor wouldn't be too much, would it?" She smirked as he handed her a cup of freshly made coffee and sighed in delight at the richness. "Thank you, Reborn." She kissed his cheek fondly, oblivious to the red dusting his cheeks.

He was a hitman! He had no time for blushing! "All done?" He questioned, turning to look at his student's guardians.

"Yeah." They answered.

"I put some coffee on." Reborn stated, handing Yamamoto two mugs.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled brightly, taking the mugs and holding one for Gokudera, noticing Hitori sipping on her own.

"You didn't need to help." Gokudera stated bluntly. "I could've taken them all myself."

"Yeah? You looked like you were in trouble." Yamamoto returned, handing him the mug as Gokudera struggled to retort, only grasping the mug and reluctantly glaring at him.

"The Rain always works well with the Storm, even when they refuse to admit it." Hitori hummed.

Reborn filed that away, another question for Saito to answer. Why would she forget she mentioned their flames?

"They can't even handle being watchdogs." A voice stated disdainfully, catching their attention.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Hibari with confusion, Hitori instantly straightened, placing her mug on the table next to her and sliding in front of Tsuna smoothly. Even if she could somewhat defend herself from him, she couldn't keep his attention on her fully, not with Tsuna unconscious and her nature in protecting him.

Reborn sat, sipping on his coffee and watching everything like it was a soap-opera.

"Who are you?" Hibari ordered bluntly, face in his ever-present scowl that Hitori warily watched him, prepared to make a scene in case he got his tonfas.

"That's… Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto stated unsurely.

"I tried to warn you too about who this room belonged to." Hitori stated. "Yamamoto, you should've known with how infamous he is in Namimori. The reception _belongs_ to Hibari."

"Huh? So, you're with them?" Gokudera questioned, ignoring the sharp look she sent him for his carelessness.

"Gokudera, wait." He panicked, trying to stop the teen from walking closer to Hibari.

"Gokudera, back up." She ordered sternly.

"This room is now the Vongola Family's hideout." Gokudera stated, careless of their warnings.

"Family?" Hibari echoed slowly, sharp steel eyes cutting into Gokudera and the others who were watching him wearily. "What kind of group is that?"

She tensed. If Gokudera spilled, none of them would make it out of the hospital for weeks. Reborn stared at the duo. Let the week guardians pay for their meddling, but his Sky would not be hurt on his watch, especially by a teen younger than him.

"Group? Get out of –"

"Gokudera, duck!" She shouted, seeing the glint of his infamous tonfas.

Gokudera back up, the handle of the mug being the only thing left in his hands as his tonfa easily sliced through the ceramic object.

'_Who is this guy?'_ He thought, backing away quickly.

'_I've heard of him.'_ Yamamoto remembered, the encounter of Hibari barely glancing at Lambo when he first came into the school, eyes staring at Hitori with something he couldn't understand. _'If Hibari doesn't like you, he'll use his retractable Tonfa to beat you up. Hitori was trying warning us about him.'_

"I hate weak bottom-feeders who band together." He stated, eyes sliding over to Hitori who was staring at him. "I expected more from a carnivore."

Her jaw tightened at his remark, eyes narrowing as she shuffled closer to Tsuna and Reborn, much to his amusement. This tiny teenager couldn't fight him and win on his worst day, what made her think he'd come for him. When she glanced over her shoulder, he instantly noticed the smouldering orange eyes, determined to protect them.

"You…" He growled, lighting his dynamite.

"When I see one, I want to devour them." His steel eyes narrowed at the trio, setting them all on edge.

'_Jerk…'_ Gokudera thought.

'_This guy's going to be trouble.'_ Yamamoto stated, sweat dripping from his brow in nervousness.

Hitori slid her left foot slightly behind her right foot, her hands clenching into fists as she prepared to throw herself into the fray at the first sign of trouble, no matter how weak she was compared to Hibari. She hadn't taken those defence classes or thrown idiot fanboys around for nothing, she could give out a beating, but Hibari was a class of his own.

A true carnivore.

Gokudera was the first to fall, coming at Hibari with his dynamite only for the tonfa to hit under his chin, launching him into the couch. She snuffed the sticks with her shoe when she noticed them roll to next to Reborn.

"One." Hibari counted, staring at the fallen explosive lover.

"Why you!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Let's go." Hibari countered.

Yamamoto launched himself at Hibari, who dodged and countered with his single tonfa. The two were locked in a dance of battle, twisting and dodging hits expertly with a sense of ease. Hibari smirked.

"You've got good moves." He complimented. "But you're favouring your right hand." Yamamoto slid back slightly, catching Hibari's attention. "I see… You're with the Baseball Club. Guess I was right." His leg shot out, kicking the baseball player in the stomach and launching him into the couch.

"Two."

The shake of the couch caused Tsuna to wake, his eyes slowly opening.

Hibari focused his attention on Hitori, who was already on him before either could realise the newly awakened Tsuna. Her hand shot out, intending on grabbing his shoulder, only to be met with a tonfa to the side of her neck, a thing drip of blood trailing down her neck as she backed up warily.

"Where is the carnivore I saw fight weeks ago?" He taunted, lunging at her and nicking her ribs, Hitori barely suppressing a gasp at how easily they cracked under his pressure.

"I didn't stand much of a chance against you, Hibari." She admitted hoarsely, successfully grasping his tonfa and twisting it out his hand and whacking him in the head with it. "But I'll still make my attacks count –"

Her eyes widened as the tonfa sucker-punched her stomach, causing the honey-haired brunette to slam into the wall in front of the couch, her body slumping down and landing in an uncomfortable heap as her ribs protested against the abuse.

"Three." He finished smugly. "Is that all?"

Tsuna sat up, tired eyes looking around until he noticed his fallen cousin, bruises littering her body and blood dripping delicately down her neck. "Hi-chan!" He looked behind the couch quickly. "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" He looked up at Hibari, a sliver of orange seeping through as he stared at the prefect. "Wh-Why? What happened?"

"There's one more?" Hibari wondered.

"Eh? H-Hibari-san of the Disciplinary Committee?" He slid off the couch, rushing to his unconscious cousin only for Reborn to glare darkly at him and stare at Yamamoto meaningfully. He nodded, ensured that Reborn would look after his cousin. "Y-Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!"

"They won't get up." He stated casually. "I made sure of that."

"Eh?" Tsuna worried. _'Does that mean this guy beat all of them himself? Hi-chan is strong, but even she's hurt after fighting with him. Did they even stand a chance?'_ He chanced a look at his cousin, eyes widening at the dark look on Reborn's face the longer he stared (read: glared) at Hibari.

"Now then…" He stared down at Tsuna with mocking eyes.

'_I-I'm too scared to move.'_

Hibari grasped Gokudera and Yamamoto by their collars, intending on dragging Hitori wit them but refrained doing so, the baby next to her was clearly making staking his territory so he'd let him take her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tsuna demanded with a stutter, watching with worried eyes as Hibari threw half their body on top of the open window, intending on throwing them out.

"Cleaning my room." He stated simply. "They're cluttering it up."

"W-Wait!" Tsuna ordered. "Y-You can't do that! Do something Reb –" He looked around, wanting to find his tutor only for Reborn and Hitori to have seemingly vanished out of thin air. "Where did he go? Why now?"

His head lowered; eyes clenched shut as sweat fell from his brow. He swallowed, hoping to find some bravery that his cousin often told him he had.

"Quit it!" He ordered bravely.

That caught the prefect's attention, his eyes looking over his shoulder. "Try and stop me."

Reborn appeared out of nowhere, leaving Hitori for a few moments in the infirmary and appearing when his student needed him. "Do it out of Deathperation." He ordered, shooting him with the bullet and disappearing to join his Sky.

Hibari watched with narrowed eyes as the brunette teen was shot, falling backwards only for his clothes to rip and body lunge back to stand, an orange flame dancing brightly on his forehead. "Re-Born!" Tsuna shouted loudly. He lunged forward. "I'll beat you as if my life depends on it!

Leon jumped out of nowhere, shifting into a green slipper that Tsuna caught and hit Hibari with. "You idiot!" He crowed. The prefect let go of the two teens, the duo falling out of the window. "No, you don't!" He caught them by their collars, leaning against the sill of the window as Hibari smirked.

He held his tonfa tightly. "Mind if I tear you apart?"

Tsuna looked back at his words, only for an innocent coffee bean to hit the wall softly.

"A coffee bean?" Hibari questioned, turning his head to his left and pausing at the sight of the strangely dressed baby.

"Not so fast." Reborn ordered.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm very upset right now." Hibari stated. "Mind lying down and waiting for me?" He shot at Reborn, intending on hitting with his tonfa only for a small rod to deflect the hit, his brows quirking in amusement. "Wow, you're pretty impressive."

"And you're pretty strong." He complimented, though his tone wasn't polite, angered this fool would dare harm his Sky so much. He'd teach this impudent little carnivore his place another time.

"I'd love to fight you." Hibari smirked.

"Some other time." Reborn refused, holding a stick of lit dynamite and watching as the other's eyes widened in shock. This tiny sliver of vengeance would have to do for now. Tsuna could do damage control with his friends, he needed to see Hitori.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori could only sigh at the smug baby. "You deliberately forced Tsu-nii to meet Hibari?" She echoed her cousins' question.

"It was a risky gamble, but I didn't expect for you to be so injured in your fight with him." Reborn explained to himself, dark thoughts tumbling through his mind as he exercised multiple plans of revenge on her behalf.

She smiled at him, cradling against her chest and resting in her bed. It had been a few days since the fight with Hibari and she was still feeling the repercussions of it, her ribs still badly bruised she would need to watch herself and not overexert her body past its limit for a few weeks.

Nothing that Reborn couldn't heal, but since she had been in the infirmary, he wouldn't be able to heal her as much as he wanted without anyone suspecting her of doing something unsavoury.

"I'll forgive you as long as you help Tsu-nii and I strong enough to overcome situations like that." She muttered, pecking his cheek. "Don't mother hen us, but guide us so we become strong enough to protect our loved ones from as much harm as we possibly can."

"Go to sleep, Lazy-Hitori. You need to heal." He ordered bluntly, waiting for her eyes to close. Her breathing evened out, chest rising and falling softly. Hitori was his Sky and he had already failed in making sure harm wouldn't come to her, but it was inevitable. He would just need to make her strong enough he'd have less worrying to do.

* * *

**So Hitori isn't all-powerful, which plays a big role in future and character development. Reborn acting like a concerned guardian and being offended, he's so cute I just wanna pinch his cheeks. Hibari might have some run-in's with Reborn, but who knows at this point - oh, wait, I do. I hope I didn't do too terrible with the fighting sequences, I struggle with them quite a bit, so a little feedback on how I did would be much appreciated! Did anyone catch the Byakuran cameo last chapter, did you like it? Changes this early in the series will have an impact, I assure you, so the Future Arc will be presented a little differently. I can't wait for Muroku and co to make an appearance. For her future enemies, I do have a role for them, they just need to be fleshed out before I'm completely happy with them. Let me tell you one thing, studying a certificate to get into uni for law is hard, my mum's doing the same one but she got in before me so her's was due Friday, it's why I didn't really update, we did a bit during her four weeks to get it in, but finding specific information is exhausting when you have to word the questions for what you're looking for. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Ni-Hao Gyoza Fist!

**6 – Ni-Hao Gyoza Fist!**

"Ah!" Tsuna shouted, running down the stairs haphazardly. "I'm out of time!"

She looked down to Reborn with curious eyes. "Should we tell him the hag is in the shower?"

"Dame-Tsuna will find out on his own." Reborn answered simply. "How do you feel this morning?"

She smiled softly at him. "I feel better today." She looked around the kitchen, finding it startingly empty. "Where's Lambo? He usually clings to me."

His brow twitched unseen, his annoyance seeping out at her question. Even when he wasn't around, that stupid cow still kept his Sky's attention. "He's gone with maman to shop." He replied begrudgingly. "He wanted to buy you something to help you get better."

Her shoulders sagged. "Maa, that means you're mine today then." She insisted, nuzzling his cheek and smiling. "I already knew Lambo went with mama, he asked if it was okay and gave you strict orders to stay with me for the day until he comes back." Her smile twisted into a sly smirk, nimble fingers tugging on his curl. "Is Reborn jealous?"

He promptly smacked her head with a Leon shifted slipper, looking away as he huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Lazy-Hitori. Why would I be jealous of the stupid cow?"

She laughed quietly, patting his cheek fondly. "I know Reborn doesn't get jealous." She teased. A moment passed before she started tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind if he was though. It gets a bit boring when all Reborn does is bully Tsu-nii and Lambo." She titled her head, smiling at him. "If Reborn does ever get jealous, tell me and I'll cling to you all day."

Well, with an offer like that, Reborn's jealousy of her subconscious admission of finding more guardians died down a little. He could play on his jealousy when he wanted, but for her to offer something so easily, maybe he could show just a little jealousy every now and again.

"Ex-Excuse me!" Tsuna shouted loudly, sliding the door open and slamming it shut, his body sagging against the wooden frame. "W-Was that Bianchi?"

"Hai!" Hitori replied, effectively igniting the blush on his face. "Don't be so embarrassed, nii-sama. If you're this embarrassed, I don't know how you're going to live with Kyoko if you blush like a virgin." She blinked. "Oh, wait, you are."

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna admonished, eyes tearing at her joking. "That's not nice!"

Reborn sipped his Italian brewed coffee languidly. "Dame-Tsuna, Lazy-Hitori was only stating a fact. One which she shares."

"I'm not a virgin." She stated bluntly; her face inexpressive as the two turned to her in varying degrees of shock. Her lips twitched before a rough chuckle escaped her lungs, shoulders shaking at their faces. "Maa, I am, don't worry. I'm not interested in anyone to even think about doing stuff like _that_."

'_Hi-chan is evil.'_ Tsuna thought, relief bleeding into his face before he heard the distinctive click of a gun, he was all too familiar with. He robotically faced Reborn who started shooting Hitori, luckily, she managed to dodge even with her injuries.

"Die." Reborn ordered darkly. His Sky really wanted to infuriate him to the point of bodily harm? Fine. He'll make her do the training Tsuna does and make it extra hard.

She smirked slightly, happy she got what she wanted.

She had gotten tired with the way Reborn somewhat coddled her, she was also his student and if she needed to anger him to remind him of his duty, so be it. Plus, she wanted to see what made Tsuna so wary whenever Reborn told him it was time for training.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Why did it turn out like this?" Tsuna wondered mournfully. "I wish I could be a guy with supernatural powers, instead of a Mafioso." Hitori had stopped at his words, wide eyes blinking in disbelief. "I'd fly to school in a flash!"

"Orange flames and cool looking gloves." She sighed, holding Reborn. Lambo and Nana had returned just as they were leaving and Lambo ordered Reborn to follow his maman and protect her from that Hibari-monster lurking around in the school. "Who would to have supernatural powers other than that."

"Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated with a nod.

"He's not _that_ bad." She muttered under her breathe, moving her head to dodge the bullet whizzing past her ear. "How is this protecting me? All you're doing is shooting at me."

"I'm sharpening your reflexes." He replied casually, though his intentions were much deeper than that. Someone, or _two_ someone's was following them and he was sure it was because of her flames. They had only gotten more attention-grabbing since he kept shooting Tsuna with the Deathperation bullet, something he'd need to look into.

Maybe Verde would do him a favour if presented with something like this? He'd track him down and force him to do it.

"Huh? Why is there a food stand here?" He wondered curiously.

Hitori shrugged. "Don't bother looking into weird things, Tsu-nii." She stated bluntly. "We don't know if we'll catch their weirdness."

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, scratching his nape. "Hi-chan is so mean."

"Lazy-Hitori is always blunt, you should know your cousin, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn retorted bluntly, eyes narrowed onto the figures. What was Fon's student doing here in Japan? She never went anywhere far from her teacher. His eyes slid to the covered figure, eyes sharpening at the figure. Fon was meant to be with the Triads, in China. What would force him to come to Japan? A hit?

She tugged on his cheek. "Reborn, do you want a bun?

"You'll make some when we go back." He stated knowingly. It was Hitori, she'd make him anything he wanted if given a nudge.

She blinked before shrugging. "You're right. Tsu-nii…" She trailed off, brow twitching as her cousin walked over to the stand. _'What if they're like the ugly hag? Tsu-nii really can be dame when he's hungry.'_

"Oh wow, that looks good." Tsuna complimented with a smile. "Mister, can I have one? They all look great."

"Tsu-nii." She admonished gently, tugging on his sleeve. "We're going to be late and I can't deal with Hibari…" She trailed off, facing the disguised figure with curiosity. She placed Reborn on the stand and leant forward, scrutinising them with narrowed eyes. She stared into their sunglass covered eyes before nodding to herself determinedly. "Reborn does have interesting friends, calm like a Rain, but a temper like a Storm." Her flames slowly reached out, testing the waters only for them to be snapped back, Hitori recoiling slightly at the force of the flames.

Reborn glared at the disguised Fon, promising danger and that they _will talk_ about this later. What made him mad wasn't how the Chinese baby stayed silent, it was how he disrespected his Sky's flames, causing her harm.

She huffed, determination filling her eyes as she stared down the disguised figure. "Maa, you're as troublesome as Reborn." She muttered, reaching out for the hitman and tugging Tsuna with her, his bun in hand. "Not babies like you two are going to be the death of me."

Reborn thwacked her with a book he had gotten out of thin air. "Don't joke about something like that, Lazy-Hitori."

She tugged his curl, smiling gently at him. "Maa, that won't happen for a good while. Don't get your suit dirty for nothing. Reborn needs it to make him look cool."

He preened under her praise, amused and slightly grateful there was no insulting added this time around. He never wanted to experience her being so diabolical to him.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tsuna smiled blissfully as the spices danced in his mouth. "This is so good."

Hitori munched on her half, offering the other half to Reborn who took it from her and was eating it. She nodded in agreement. "I didn't think something made by a baby would taste so good!" She cheered, feeling revitalised at the fact, her flames wanting nothing more for the Storm for their own.

Reborn glowered, not even an official guardian and he was already making trouble. "Italian is much better." He stated.

She smiled, tugging on his curl fondly. "Does that mean Reborn will make Italian for me?"

He scoffed. "Lazy-Hitori, you need to be familiar with Italian food." He retorted instead. "You're going to be an advisor in an Italian Mafia."

Tsuna shook his head at the hitman's obvious jealousy. Hitori really was naïve in the matter of emotions, less so since Reborn arrived, but still.

Hitori and Reborn ignored Tsuna as he taunted the yipping puppy. "Tsu-nii needs to learn not to taunt others." She sighed, shaking her head. "He should know better, especially since she isn't leashed properly."

Reborn nodded in agreement. "Dame-Tsuna needs to learn when to walk away and not brag."

She stopped when she heard a deeper growl, setting her on edge as she twisted on her heel quickly only to trip and land on her side, her bruised ribs throbbing at the quick movement.

Reborn hopped out of her grasp the second she fell and narrowed his gaze. "Lazy-Hitori, you were told to not overexert your body." He intrusted, scowling at her pained grimace. "Dame-Tsuna will be fine, you won't be if you continue hindering your healing."

Tsuna shrieked, pupils dilating as a young kid toddled in front of him. "A-A kid?" He questioned shakily. "Watch out!"

The trio watched as the young toddler thrust her palm out, the air around the large dog closing in on him and forcing him into the ait. The cousins blinked, stunned, as the dog peacefully floated back into his yard and the gate clicked shut.

"Telekinesis?" She wondered.

"W-Wow. What's going on?" Tsuna breathed. "He's not even touching him."

She sweatdropped at the wrong noun. Reborn sent her a look when she was ready to correct him. "Let your dame cousin realise for himself. As an advisor, while it is your job to inform him of details, he needs to learn to pick up on them as quickly as you."

She gave him something akin to a childish pout.

"Um… Thank you for saving me." Tsuna spoke hesitantly, looking down at the child. He reared back in shock as an angry frown took over _his_ face. _'Is he mad?'_

"Thank you for saving my cousin." Hitori bowed slightly, grimacing in pain as Tsuna panicked and stumbled over his feet to help her up.

"Hi-chan, you shouldn't be overdoing it." He scolded. "Remember what the doctor said? If you overdo it, healing will take longer and could leave phantom pains for months."

She patted his cheek. "Tsu-nii was in trouble, I was helping."

He frowned, flicking her forehead gently. "Hi-chan is my younger cousin. It's my job to protect you too." He stated a wisp of orange lighting his eyes.

Her jaw dropped at his wilful words, a smile spreading across her face and hugging him. "Nii-sama really is my hero." She looked to Reborn with knowing eyes. "You need to catch up with your friend, right? Tsu-nii, puppy and baseball star will look after me. We'll see you later." She waved to him before placing her arm around Tsuna's shoulders, helping her keep steady as they walked to school

Reborn tilted his fedora down, shadowing his face. He and Fon had a very important discussion to have, _immediately_.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Supernatural powers?" Yamamoto echoed.

"Yeah, he was all like, bam, without even touching the dog." Tsuna answered, looking at his two friends.

"We would've have dealt with them if you didn't brag about your breakfast, nii-sama." She rebutted quietly, leaning her head on her desk and breathing slowly. The fall she had taken a few hours ago really hurt her bruised ribs.

"Hitori-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko wondered worriedly, stopping in front of her desk, holding something as Hana poked her shoulder.

"You don't look too good." Hana frowned. "Nezu-sensei shouldn't have made you hold those buckets for answering correctly. Stupid monkey."

"Maa, he'd find some other way to torture me." She sighed, eyes meeting the concerned faces of her newfound friends; it still surprised her, so don't be so shocked. "The doctor said all I needed was rest and time to heal."

"How did you get so hurt?" Kyoko questioned.

She blanched. How could she explain Hibari's reputation was kinder than he really was? "I fell out the window trying to catch my phone." She answered bluntly. "I was texting Bya when he was visiting next and Lambo accidentally threw himself at me while my window was open. I caught us but jumped out of the window to save my phone."

Hana really shouldn't have been surprised at how easily Kyoko believed that lie and how truthful it was. The Sawada and Tanaka family were too troublesome for their own good. There should be people watching over them at all times so they wouldn't be injured.

Ten people sneezed in sync, several wondering why that happened and the other three intending on getting revenge for blowing their cover.

"Tsuna." Reborn greeted, appearing out of his desk.

"Reborn, did you find your friend?" Hitori wondered with a smile, pushing herself off her desk and slowly walking over to Reborn where she picked him up.

"I did. He's going to apologise for his rudeness." Reborn stated bluntly, a smirk plastered on his baby face.

She blinked. "Eh? Your friend doesn't need to apologise." She insisted smiling at him. "He did nothing wrong, he just wants to look after his student, right?"

Reborn's smirk widened, his eyes sliding to the window where he could clearly see Fon evaluating his Sky with curious eyes. If the Chinese assassin caught the attention of his Sky, well, he would be one of the few people he could reluctantly share her with.

"Hi-chan, you should go to the infirmary. You must be sore after having to carry those buckets for Nezu-sensei." Tsuna frowned, looking at her pale face with wisps of orange.

She waved his concern off, shaking her head. "I'm fi –"

"Go to the infirmary Hitori." Tsuna ordered.

She blinked at his tone, wondering when he was so forceful with her but nodded her head. "Hai, nii-sama." She muttered, placing Reborn on the desk and trudging out of the room with a gloomy aura.

Tsuna furrowed his brows, staring after his cousin worriedly. "I wasn't mean to her, was I?" He wondered, looking at his concerned friends.

"Hitori hasn't been looking good since this morning, so resting would do her some good." Gokudera agreed. She was no use if she wasn't healing at the rate she was meant to, no distractions allowed.

Yamamoto nodded with a smile. "Maa, she needs to get better to play the Mafia game.

Tsuna hung his head, inwardly shedding tears at his naïve friend. _'Yamamoto still thinks it's a game!'_

Reborn glanced back to the window, amused to see its visitor nowhere to be seen. It was up to him to make sure he stayed on her good side.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She ran a hand through her hair, grimacing at the sharp pain in her sides. "Troublesome. Stupid Nezu-sensei." She muttered under her breathe, stumbling into a wall. So, maybe she told a white lie that she was completely fine. "Tsu-nii's right. I should get the nurse to check on me."

"Ni-hao." A smooth, kind voice greeted. "Are you alright?"

She looked down, a soft smile appearing on her pale face. "Maa, you're Reborn's friend. I'd kneel down, but I'm in a bit of pain at the moment."

He smiled gently, hopping onto her shoulder, mindful not to place his entire weight on her at once. "I'll accompany you."

"No wonder Reborn sent you after me." She murmured, carefully walking to the infirmary, holding herself against the wall as she did so.

His smile never faltered, though it did sharpen ever so slightly. "Are you sure?" He questioned kindly. "Are you not wary that I could be someone Reborn doesn't like?"

She laughed under her breathe, shaking her head. "Reborn isn't a hitman for nothing. You're a baby like him with that weird pacifier around your neck, only in a different colour." She responded. "If you had bad intentions towards me, Reborn would've killed you."

"You're right." He conceded thoughtfully. "You know him quite well."

She shrugged delicately, being mindful not to jar him too much. "I like him a lot." She stated simply. "Just because he looks like a baby, he's older beyond his years." She turned to face him a sly smile. "Just as you and your fellow compatriots."

He stiffened, cool grey meeting glinting orange. "Has Reborn told you?"

"He didn't need to." She held her phone, waving it gently. "He has his informants, I have mine. Bya was awfully kind in telling me about genius babies around the world."

He smiled gently, hopping off her shoulder and ignoring the purring Sky flames trying to intermingle with his Storm flames. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Tanaka Hitori. I hope we meet again in the future."

"Maybe sooner than you think." She stated, opening the door and stepping. "Tell your student she's got the wrong target." She turned her head, a dangerous smile that instantly had him on guard. "I don't take kindly to those who hurt my nii-sama." She opened her eyes, hard purple eyes boring into his very soul until she closed the door and fell onto one of the beds.

"You have picked an extraordinary Sky, Reborn." He hummed, acknowledging the hitman who appeared next to him silently. "I see why you've kept her hidden so well. Your student as well." He smiled serenely. "Curious individuals, indeed."

He snorted. "Hitori is _mine_. But she has been wanting more guardians and no one has garnered her interest." He smirked as the realisation hit him. "I hadn't realised she'd take so quickly to you. I resisted at first, but I gave in." He shrugged lazily. "So, I don't mind if you join her."

"I do not wish to harmonise with another Sky, not after Luce." Fon stated bluntly, losing his smile as he stared at Reborn with stormy eyes.

"Hitori wouldn't, couldn't, do that." Reborn retorted bluntly. "When you harmonise with her, I'll tell you I told you so and make you drink coffee."

He shivered at the mention of that dreaded, bitter drink. "I'll take that bet as long as you drink the tea you hate so much."

He titled his fedora to hide his sadistic eyes. "Game on."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She woke to the buzzing of her phone, a ridiculous ringtone playing as she tiredly reached for it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Tori-chan!"_ Byakuran cried dramatically, spinning in his chair rapidly while he munched on the fluffy goodness that is marshmallows. _"I heard you were injured by that uncouth carnivore! Why didn't you tell me when you called last week?!"_

She sighed, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling in boredom. "I knew if I told you, you'd be coming back to Japan and annoying me." She ignored his cries of her being mean. "Anyway, I have Tsu-nii, mama, Lambo, Reborn and others who already mother hen me. I didn't need you to take it overboard."

"_You wound me, Tori-chan!"_

"If you're telling doctors to come to Namimori, don't bother." She deadpanned, smirking at his silent admittance that he was doing as she suspected. "He told me all I have to do is rest and not overexert myself, nothing major."

He blubbered, slamming his head onto his desk and sobbing dramatically. _'Tori-chan! I worry!"_

'_Too much apparently.' _She thought with an annoyed sigh. "Bya, if you don't stop, I'm hanging up and going back to sleep."

He straightened instantly, ignoring the throbbing of his head. _"No! Bya-chan is a good boy!"_ He shouted loudly.

"Byakuran." She muttered. "Talk quickly before I hang up and block you."

He gasped, before nodding reluctantly, tears flowing down his cheeks. When did his Tori-chan get so mean? _"Have you found your Storm yet?"_

"I can't speak idiot."

'_Tori-chan is so mean!' _He cried. _"Chinese baby with a red pacifier?"_

She blinked. "Was that so hard to ask?" She taunted. "Yes, I have. He's a lot more stubborn than I imagined. Oh well, if I got Reborn to like me, Fon won't be so hard."

He shivered at how easy she was able to know their names like she'd always known. All he could do was wait for Tsuna's flames to be fully released and she'd be back to her flame crazy self.

"I'm going back to my nap. Don't call unless you're dying." He screeched at her words, preparing to retort when all he heard was a beep.

His subordinates would wonder what caused their boss to cry so pitifully that afternoon.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She blinked. "You mean to tell me this little kid was going to explode the whole school while I was walking up the stairs and Tsu-nii saved everyone?" She sighed at their nods, brow twitching as she held up the photo, she snatched from Tsuna who only just grabbed it. "Let me ask one more thing… How does this look like nii-sama?!"

"What a scary old man." Kyoko stated innocently, oblivious to her friend's ire growing rapidly.

"It's you, the target." The child stated in broken English. "I-pin will kill you!"

"You will do no such thing." Hitori denied, crossing her arms in the air. "You will not hurt my nii-sama."

"Me?" Tsuna echoed, looking up from the photo with dilated eyes. "This doesn't look anything like me!"

She nodded. "Tsu-nii looks like our handsome ancestor." She declared.

Reborn casually placed glasses on her face, I-Pin steadily looking through until the image of Tsuna lined up. "Aiya!" She cried, looking back and forth between the teen and the photo. "You're someone else. I-Pin messed up." She bowed her head, carefully taking off the glasses.

"You seem to be ultra-near-sighted." Reborn deduced.

Gokudera knelt down with a fierce glare. "You targeted the tenth-generation boss by mistaking his identity. I won't forgive you!"

"So, you were after the wrong person?" Yamamoto questioned with a wide smile. "That happens a lot."

"It wasn't completely her fault. Her guardian should have made sure her glasses were with her at all times." She knelt down to I-Pin's level and smiled. "You're young and we all make mistakes, so I'll forgive you if you don't kill Tsu-nii."

'_Why isn't she angry?!' _Tsuna demanded. _'The last person that tried to kill us is someone she hates! Kami, what did I do wrong in my past lives?!'_

"You're coming home with me, I-Pin." She stated bluntly, reaching out for the child and cradling her in her arms. She looked at the rest. "You can laugh now."

They did as she expected, Hitori smiling along with them at the ridiculous situation. She hoped Fon would make sure she had her glasses with her at all times now.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

'_Why? What is it with Hi-chan and adopting orphans?'_ Tsuna thought with a twitching brow, watching his cousin feed all three toddlers happily and smiling at their glares the two youngest sent the other.

"Lambo, I-Pin will be living with us from now on, so please treat her nicely."

He pouted. "But maman…"

She flicked his nose gently. "She's your sister." She stated, Nana and Bianchi nodding along. "This is the perfect time for you two to tolerate other kids your age. No fighting between the two of, otherwise no sweets for a week."

"Maman!" Lambo gasped

"妈." I-Pin protested, only for her forehead to be flicked.

"If you treat each other nicely, I'll take you to the park tomorrow." She declared, smiled softening at their cheers.

"Here you go." Nana smiled, placing her breakfast in front of her. "You're Hi-chan's child, so eat up."

"Thank you." She clapped her hands together, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Waa, Hi-chan's child is so well mannered." Nana complimented.

"I learnt from the best, mama." She smiled. "I-Pin, Lambo and I will help with your Japanese. You'll be fluent in no time with our help, isn't that right, Lambo?"

He nodded quickly. "Lambo-sama will teach I-pin Japanese and annoy Stupidera with it!"

"I-Pin thanks broccoli monster."

Her words, meant to be a nickname, caused Lambo to bow his head before sitting upright and moving in weird directions. "I'm a monster."

Hitori and Tsuna snickered behind their hands, meeting each other's eyes and smiling. Even if Tsuna was still getting used to people invading their home, he enjoyed it because they helped him make friends and make his cousin happy.

"Everyone's having fun." Nana cheered, watching her once small family grow as time went on. "Really, lots of fun."

The doorbell rang a few moments later, Hitori ushering to the door. "You answer, I'm taking Lambo and I-Pin to help with her Japanese. Say hi to puppy and baseball star for me." She turned to Reborn. "I think your friend has been looking for I-Pin, why don't you tell him where she is?"

"Lazy-Hitori." He sighed but nodded. He'd talk to Fon and cash in on his win. He smirked deviously, making the world-renowned tea drinker drink coffee was a sigh to behold. Maybe he could borrow her phone and take a picture of the memorable moment?

She picked up I-Pin and Lambo, smiling at their friends before making her way upstairs to her room. "I-Pin, if you see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a bossy attitude, ignore her words, ok?"

I-Pin blinked. "Why?"

"She hurt maman and Tsu-nii a few months ago and maman still hasn't forgiven her for trying to take Reborn away."

"Maman was so cool!" Lambo exclaimed excitedly. "She went bam, whack and thunk! When that stupid girl couldn't answer this really hard maths question, maman wiped the floor with her and answered right!" He gave a thumb's up, grinning widely at his maman. "No one can beat maman!"

"I couldn't beat Hibari, so maman can lose, Lambo." She corrected, oblivious to the meltdown he would have.

"Hi-chan! Have you seen my homework?" Tsuna wondered, walking into her room with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru following.

Lambo started crying loudly, ruffling around his hair and grasping the TYL bazooka.

"Wait! What are you doing, Lambo?!" Tsuna shrieked.

Hitori narrowed her eyes at Haru. "I don't remember inviting you into my room, let alone my house."

"Waa! There's another cute kid!" She ignored Hitori, infuriating the teen.

Reborn smirked, pushing the stupid cow into I-Pin and unexpectedly Hitori when she crawled her way over. Pink some engulfed the room, hiding the three figures as everyone coughed and stared at the spot.

"You're using the Ten-Year Bazooka on them?" Tsuna questioned worriedly.

"Right, so the explosion took place in the future." Reborn explained.

"Then, the people here are…" He trailed off, blinking at the sight in front of him.

"What gives? I was making a delivery and I ended up here?" I-Pin questioned, wide dark eyes staring at her adoptive mother.

"I-Pin?" TYL-Hitori hummed, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She blinked, looking around the room when she saw the past versions of everyone. "This is unexpected."

"Maman, were you sleeping just now?" Lambo wondered fearfully. At her nod, he collapsed onto the ground with dizzy eyes. "Those monsters will make me pay!"

Hitori smirked, patting his curly head fondly. "Lambo, they won't dare unless they want to sleep on the couch."

"No way, I-Pin's a girl?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

Hitori snickered, her left hand covering her mouth when Tsuna noticed something he never thought he'd see.

"Hi-chan is married?!" He shrieked, voice going higher than normal. "When did this happen?!"

"Right after I turned twenty." She smiled brightly, looking past him and staring at Reborn with knowing eyes, her flames curling around him contently. "After fighting each other, I told them if they couldn't get themselves together, I'd say no to all of them."

"How long were you together?" Yamamoto questioned happily.

"Sixteen." She replied. "It was worth it in the end, especially since we've taken over." She smirked. "I can't say anything else or I'll get in trouble."

"Maman won't get into trouble. I will because of baby Lambo." Lambo cried pitifully, clinging to her leg.

"There, there. Maman will protect Lambo from the fierce monsters." She consoled, looking around before noticing Haru. "Oh, I thought my past self would've thrown you out. You really were annoying when we were fourteen."

"Ahi!" Haru shouted offended.

"This is bad. The ramen is going to get soggy." I-Pin worried. "Mr Kawahira's really fussy about them."

"How you don't have the urge to strangle his crazy neck is beyond me." She muttered.

"She's fluent in Japanese too." Tsuna stated in surprise.

"Of course, she is. Maman and I worked hard for her to be fluent." Lambo spoke through his tears.

"Oh, you're Sawada-san. Good afternoon." She greeted cheerfully. "妈 was right when you were short."

"Hi-chan." Tsuna muttered, feeling betrayed as his cousin only smiled deviously at him.

"Ten years can change a person, nii-sama. You didn't think you'd be dame all your life, right?" She teased. "I have it on good authority we all grow up to be quite good looking." She sighed sadly. "Nii-sama even had to fight Mafioso suiters that wanted my hand in marriage for alliances. Even then, they still try when I'm married. It gets hard when I have to shout at them most of them are platonic. Clumsy-san does it for fun, but he regrets it when they fight him."

"Then, what about the Mahjongg Mega Bomb? And what about kempo?" He questioned.

"Geez, Sawada-san, I gave that up a long time ago, didn't I?" I-Pin replied with embarrassment, causing her two companions to snicker under their breath. "I have to work lots to save up for college."

"I-I see." Tsuna replied hesitantly.

"Everyone was really proud of her for making such a huge decision, weren't we, Lambo?"

"Hai, maman.

"When I decided to quit kemp, I had my master seal the Mahjongg Mega Bomb with a trigger word."

Tsuna smiled. _'I guess she's a normal girl now. Even with Hi-chan raising her. People really can change.'_

"Ah, looks like our times up." Hitori hummed, tugging on I-Pin and Lambo. She smiled. "I hope they haven't caused too much chaos with our younger selves."

Lambo sweatdropped as I-Pin giggled. What he was more worried about if they decided to seduce his maman earlier.

"Ciao!" They chorused, letting the pink smoke engulf them and return them to their time.

"Maman/妈! Are you alright?!" Lambo and I-Pin worried, staring at her beet-red face.

Her face turned redder at their curious looks; eyes unfocused as she blinked dizzily. "TYL me has her hands full with them." She fell back, eyes still dizzy as they surrounded her.

"Lazy-Hitori is fine." Reborn stated bluntly. "She needs rest, Out." He kicked them all out of her room mercilessly. "You can come out now, Fon."

Fon smiled serenely, hopping in through the window and landing next to Reborn. "Your Sky is quite stubborn. Her flames have been restless in pursuing me since we met."

He smirked. "I win our bet then."

"Unfortunately." He nodded. "You know I won't be able to stay long. I will stay to harmonise with her, but I will eventually go back to the Triads."

Reborn shrugged lazily. "You can deal with her anger once you do. She's relentless."

He nodded. "So, I have gathered during my time here." He titled his head. "She is not _forceful_ like other Skies are. It's peculiar."

"She's purposeful." Reborn corrected, nestling himself next to her and peeking at a contemplative Fon. "I-Pin will enjoy you staying with them."

As he was about to answer, Hitori's arms shot out, grabbing him and sighing contently when she held him tightly against her. "_Mine_." She hummed in her sleep.

Fon sighed at his friend's chuckles.

Troublesome.

* * *

**Guardian two has arrived! I think a few of you realised who it was going to be, but her next guardian won't show up for a while, so keep guessing! Some more Byakuran and Hitori time. And, what's this? TYL-Hitori makes an appearance and stuns her audience like I wanted her too! It was a split second decision, but hopefully, you like this more open Hitori! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Extreme! A Fiery Older Brother!

**7 – Extreme! A Fiery Older Brother!**

Hitori smiled fondly at the toddlers in her arms. Fon had been adjusting to the living arrangements rather well, more so than she had expected, quickly picking up on the fact he was a tea lover. Though, she was confused as to why Reborn had made Fon drink straight black coffee and recorded it on her phone.

"Lazy-Hitori, if you don't hurry up, you'll be later than Dame-Tsuna." Reborn admonished, slapping her shoulder with a Leon slipper. Whether a student or his Sky, they both needed to learn time management.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered gloomily. Why bring him up when teaching his cousin? Even Fon was nodding along with Reborn. _'Those babies are attached to her more than normal.'_

"Who are you?" Lambo sang loudly, walking across the gates next to the group. "I'm Lambo. Who am I?"

"You're Lambo." She piped with a smile at his childish act, enjoying herself.

"Lambo's a nice calf bomberhead!"

"Broccoli monster!" I-Pin pitched, jumping in front of him, causing the two to mimic a battle.

Gokudera watched the duo with confused eyes. He couldn't understand why Jyuudaime's cousin was letting them act like that, but with the two babies staring at her with something a baby _shouldn't_ have, he preferred gushing over how amazing Jyuudaime is.

"Hahaha, Lambo and I-Pin are so cute!" Yamamoto laughed carefreely.

"They've been behaving really well since Fon moved in, so I decided to treat them to ice-cream in the afternoon with everyone." She explained, holding the two in her arms higher and kissing their foreheads. "Since it is the last day until they move in with mama, this was the easiest solution."

Her bed hadn't been able to hold all five of them, four yes, but none of them could move comfortably much to the irritation of Reborn.

"Hi-chan, why not just buy a bigger bed?" Tsuna wondered, his large honey eyes looking at her in expectation, only for him to become gloomier at her answer.

"Mama told me that she could keep I-Pin and Lambo with her." She replied. "Iemitsu and papa won't come back for a while, so you don't have to worry about sharing your room with them."

His cheek twitched at the diabolical look on Reborn's face. Maybe he should invest in something to keep him out of his room?

"Reborn won't be defeated by a simple lock, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon negated, crushing the small hope he had. "He is your tutor; you should know that by now."

Hitori looked at her cousin with confused eyes. "Nii-sama, didn't you promise Kyoko something?"

Tsuna let out an inhuman noise, startling them all as he held his head with his hands.

"Wh-What's wrong, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera questioned with a slight stutter.

"I forgot!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn and Fon shook their heads, I-Pin was staring at Tsuna and Lambo was teasing him about his short memory.

"A mafia boss doesn't forget promises." Reborn admonished cutely, shooting around his feet.

"Forgetting a promise with the love of your life? Tsunayoshi-kun, did Reborn not teach you that?" Fon questioned with his genial smile, much to the irritation of Reborn.

He was, apparently, still holding the recording of Fon drinking coffee against him. Maybe he should contact the Triads…

"Promised what?" Yamamoto quired, as the teenagers looked at him with confused faces.

"Well, yesterday…" He trailed off, the memory washing over him as he remembered Kyoko with her honey eyes and brownish hair.

"_Tsuna-kun, any suggestions for the social studies independent project?" Kyoko wondered with a warm smile, Hana standing next to her with bored eyes._

"_You're in our group, so help brainstorm." Hana finished bluntly. _

"_Huh? Well…" He trailed off in thought._

_Hitori, hearing this, leaned forward to interrupt. "Why not meet somewhere to discuss it? That's what puppy, baseball star and I are doing."_

"_Why puppy and baseball star?" Hana questioned with a raised brow._

_She blinked in confusion. "Isn't it obvious? Puppy follows Tsu-nii everywhere and hails him as a king. Baseball star is the star of the baseball team, so isn't that logical?"_

_She deadpanned. "Surprisingly."_

"_So Tsuna, will you meet us here tomorrow morning to discuss it?" Kyoko interjected warmly, hazel eyes looking at him imploringly. "Please?"_

"_Y-Yeah, sure."_

"_Don't be late." Hana informed. "You're the king of tardiness."_

"_I-It'll be fine." He disagreed with a frown._

"_You've jinxed yourself." Hitori muttered under her breathe blankly. Would Reborn be annoyed with him if he forgot of her if she didn't remind him? She shrugged, the her of tomorrow could deal with the consequences. If anything, she'll bail him out of trouble._

"I made that promise." He sighed forlornly. "Man, now what?"

Hitori immediately looked down at the smirking Reborn, who was holding the Leon gun in hand. "Don't –"

"I'll be late no matter how fast I run."

"– say it." She finished, shaking her head.

"I see the problem with your student, Reborn." Fon smiled serenely, their auras sharpening with mischief.

"You won't know until you try." Reborn informed airily, shooting the teen without remorse. "Race to school like your life depends on it."

"Wait! Time out!" Tsuna shouted in fear, backing up as sweat poured down his face profusely.

She looked to Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin who only stared at her and the toddlers with wide eyes. "I did tell him." Sighing, she thankfully remembered the spare uniform she tucked away in her bag for emergencies like this. "He'll meet us at school with an extreme passenger."

Gokudera paled at her cryptic words, shuddering as if trouble would triple with said passenger around his precious Jyuudaime.

"It's Deathperation Time."

"You'll never tire saying it." Fon sighed with a twitching smile, withholding the action of smacking his fellow guardian.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted loudly, fire burning brightly on his forehead. "I'll race to school like my life depends on it!"

"He's always so amazing after he strips down to his boxers." Yamamoto complimented with his trademark smile.

Hitori choked, cheeks flushing at the implication of his words. Let the poor boy have a few more years of innocence before dirty words would taint his mind. But goddamnit if Reborn and Fon weren't smirking at his words.

"The boss forgot his bag." Gokudera muttered, reaching down for it.

"Can't be helped." He sighed. "Let's take it to him."

She couldn't look at his face without wanting the urge to give him the talk if he ever had it, and the two in her arms weren't making it any easier if the way they oozed amusement at her flush.

"So, what happened to Jyuudaime?"

"You'll see soon enough." Reborn answered cryptically.

"Welcome to the Vongola, where the boss is a boxer wearing addict, the advisor deals with the craziness and the guardians of the two make chaos more than they can save it." She sighed, instantly forgetting her words as they were erased from her mind.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori had sent Fon and Reborn to escort the two _actual_ toddlers – she'd have to be completely stupid to not realise something wasn't babyish with them at all – and sent the two groupies after her cousin. She had a few minutes to herself, something which was becoming scarce the more people joined their family.

Hearing her phone ring, her eyes lit up at the ringtone, instantly flipping her phone open and holding it to her ear. "Moshi moshi, papa."

"_Bonjourno, figlia. I hope there has been no trouble?"_

She laughed softly, turning her father to stone. How long has it been since he heard her laugh? "It's been…adventurous. Tsu-nii and I have made some good friends, and you're a grandfather."

Saitou blinked once, twice, then glowered darkly, amber eyes narrowing onto the pitiful subordinate shivering in his office. _"Scusi?"_

"I _adopted_ two toddlers. Lambo was sent by his _family_ and I-Pin has nowhere to stay and she's adorable. And, her teacher is staying with us too."

"_Scusi, figlia." _He interrupted, pinning his subordinate with a fierce glower. "Get me that idiota Iemitsu. _Now_."

"S-Si, capo!" He saluted, turning tail and running out of the office like a bat out of hell. Give him the deadliest hitman and hitwomen over his angry capo.

Coughing into his hand, he held his phone with a slight smile. _"Figlia, has your tutor arrived?"_

"Reborn arrived months ago, papa. I-Pin's teacher, Fon, arrived a few weeks ago and they've both been staying with me."

His desk cracked from the pressure of his flame, the windows creaking with little lines at the sheer force.

"Saitou!" Iemitsu shouted jovially, waving at him, blue eyes lighting up at the phone in his hand. "Is that the little principessa?"

"Bonjourno, uncle." She greeted loudly, knowing he would hear her. "I was just telling papa about my sun and storm."

The two blanked, staring at each other with dead eyes. They knew she should have no clue about that knowledge, so they were alarmed at the supposed guardians of hers.

"_Who would they be, figlia/principessa?"_

She blinked, unaware of the chaos which would be caused throughout the Vongola. "Reborn and Fon. The two genius _babies_."

"Look what you've done." Saitou hissed, covering the speaker as he glared at his cousin. "Now my precious figlia has two Acrobaleno as her guardians!"

"How was I supposed to know!" He hissed back. "Those two are harder to convince than finding water in the Sahara Desert!"

"Papa, uncle, if you two don't stop yelling at each other, I'm going to hang up and block the both of you."

They shuddered at her tone. _"Triste."_

"I hope you take a break from your firm soon papa. Mama, Tsu-nii and I miss both of you. I have to go, school's starting. Ciao."

"_Addio."_ They chorused, Iemitsu backing up from his cousin whose eyes were burning orange, flames alight on his hands. "Now, know your place, idiota!"

"I didn't know that would happen!" He shouted, booking it quicker than the fastest Olympic runner.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Walking towards the gate, she raised a brow at the sight of Reborn and Fon staring each other down. What for? She didn't have a clue.

"Maa, Reborn, you've followed her since you arrived, it's only fair that I would naturally wish to join her." Fon smiled serenely, his eyes closed due to the ongoing battle of wills.

"I'm her first guardian _and_ her tutor. It is only natural for me to join her." He rebutted, emphasising his words.

"I wondered when you two were going to show up." She sighed, picking them up and nuzzling their cheeks with hers. "You're both mine, so it's only natural you would _both_ join me. Silly babies."

Who knew they would jealous of each other? As long as they didn't get hurt or hurt anyone, they were welcome to follow her – within reason. Oh well, she wasn't fully content, a little more waiting never hurt anyone until they were fully complete.

"Now, let's go. Nezu-baka doesn't need anymore reasons to hate me."

If she noticed the gleam in their eyes, well, she was completely innocent to it.

Hearing the commotion, the further she walked, she stifled the laughter rising at her cousin's depressed face.

"Nii-sama, did you create chaos again?"

Tsuna balked at the accusation. "I didn't!"

"It's not even time to start, and there's already chaos." She stared down at the fedora-wearing baby. "Though, it wouldn't have happened if someone wasn't a bit too trigger happy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He refused, blinking innocently at his amused sky. "I didn't shoot him so he wouldn't be late for his study date. I didn't shoot him so he would meet Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Hai, hai. I believe you."

'_So cruel, Hi-chan!'_ Tsuna cried, only crying harder as Fon nodded along. _'Demons!'_

"Ohayo, Hitori-chan." Kyoko greeted with a smile, before turning to Tsuna awkwardly. "Tsuna-kun, you can just ignore the stuff he says about boxing and stars."

"A-Ah…"

Hitori blinked, handing him the spare uniform she kept and looked at Ryohei with calculative eyes. A few beats of silence encompassed them at her stern gaze before they softened and she nodded in approval.

"That's right." Ryohei piped, turning to Tsuna with a grin. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the captain of Namimori Middle School's Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is _Extreme_!"

"S-Such passion…" Tsuna muttered, stepping back slightly, brows furrowed.

"Right?" Kyoko echoed. "He's always too passionate."

Placing a bandaged hand on his shoulder, Ryohei stared down the shorter teen with burning eyes. "The team would love to have you, Sawada Tsuna!"

"Uh, um…" He tried to come up with a reason to reject, only for his cousin to dropkick the older teen with a blank face, arms still holding the demon toddlers.

"Sorry, but Tsu-nii has to focus on school. He doesn't have time to join a club." She refused.

Ryohei jumped up, eyes burning as he clasped her shoulders tightly. "So strong! Join the team!"

"No."

"Join the team!"

"No."

He turned to Tsuna, wide eyes staring him down. "Join the team!"

"No, nii-chan. You can't force Tsuna-kun to join." Kyoko piped, Hitori nodding along.

"I'm not forcing him!" He rebuffed, turning to his sister before staring at Tsuna with expectant eyes. If one of the cousins joined, his club would win! "Right, Sawada Tsuna?"

"What? W-Well…"

"That's right." He stepped away, waving at him briefly. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the gym after school!"

"Wait, I…"

"Farewell!"

She walked away, leaving the duo to talk to each other without ears around them to spread gossip or interfere.

"I thought you weren't a fan of them together?" Fon questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't, but there's still time to prove to me they are. If not, Tsu-nii and I are going to have a talk about his taste."

The Acrobaleno shared a look before shaking their head. Tsuna was going to have his hands full if Hitori didn't approve and made him see sense. They almost pitied the girl for the future Vongola heir.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

A young girl with dark hair and crimson eyes sneezed, rubbing her nose while she blinked in confusion. She was used to be talked about, but this almost seemed like someone was pitying her for something.

"Cerise-sama, please don't run so fast. I'm not that young anymore." A middle-aged woman scolded, pinching her cheeks and spreading them apart, causing tears to sprout in her eyes at the pain.

"A-Auntie, i-it h-hurts."

"Good, it will teach you to run off where we can't see you."

"Hmph, I was going to Dino."

She deadpanned, pinching her cheeks harder. "At least inform us before going, young miss."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"The idol of Namimori Middle School…" Goon one swooned. "Sasagawa Kyoko."

"And the infamous blank canvas…" Goon two finished with red cheeks. "Tanaka Hitori."

Goon three let out a strange laugh that would create shivers down their spines. The thought of two in their club was a thought that would be seen as outrageous and nonsequential. But the temptation was far too much for those puny mortals to realise the trouble they would be in.

Sasagawa Kyoko and Tanaka Hitori would belong to the Karate Club!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"There's just no way I can start boxing." Tsuna lamented. "But how do I turn him down?"

"Hey, Sawada." Ryohei greeted excitedly. "We've been waiting for you!"

Pulling the younger teen in, he walked forwards where Hitori appeared next to him.

"Um… I'm not interested in boxing…"

She snorted. _'Nii-sama will be knocking people from the sky with his fists and prowess.' _She thought before shaking her head.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto whistled, smiling warmly at him, Haru and Bianchi standing next to him with a smile or smirk.

"Maman/妈! Lambo and I-Pin shouted, lunging for her.

"Lambo, I-Pin, I thought you were with mama?" She wondered, hugging them tightly as Fon and Reborn occupied her shoulders. "Never mind, it's good that you're here. You can cheer on nii-sama too."

"I raced over at sonic speed the second school was out just to see you look gallant!" Haru shouted, cheeks flushing at the thought of him dressed as a proper boxer with a stoic attitude.

"H-How did you all know?"

"Reborn contacted us." Bianchi answered as if it were simply known.

Hitori shared a nod with Bianchi. It had taken them a few months to stop attacking the other or berate them, but they were on much simpler terms now that they had a common hatred of a baby snatcher.

"Un, I was waiting for nii-sama to arrive so I could cheer him on." She added, pointing to the cheer outfit lying innocently next to her bag.

Tsuna deadpanned, staring at the smirking Reborn and smiling Fon. Was it just or him or did they look a little more pleased then they should be?

"T-That's no necessary, Hi-chan."

She blinked at him, eyes turning sadder as he imagined fox ears drooping, lips forming a pout

"Ok, nii-sama." She muttered unhappily.

"Gokudera was also here." Yamamoto piped in with a grin, innocently unaware of the mood between the cousins. "But his stomach suddenly started hurting…"

Tsuna turned to Bianchi with a deadpan. _'I can guess why.'_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Damn that stupid sister of mine…" He muttered, a towelette covering half his face, hands clenching the blanket tightly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"A veteran Muay Thai fighter's come from Thailand after hearing about you." Ryohei boasted with a laugh.

"Huh?"

Feeling her right shoulder suddenly light, she turned to Fon who only smiled at her innocently. She deadpanned, not tricked by his countenance and continued staring as his façade started to crack. What legendary serene façade? That was cracked as soon as his precious sky was in front of him.

"You'll see." He answered.

"A veteran from Thailand?" Tsuna echoed, sharing a look with her as he noticed the missing hitman.

"Meet Master Pao Pao."

Her cheeks reddened, fighting the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks. Reborn couldn't fool her, or Tsuna. Apparently, everyone else was completely fooled, much to her amusement.

"Reborn!" He shouted in dismay.

"I want to see a head-to-head fight between the new guy and the club's captain."

Turning away from the scene, she knelt down to let Lambo and I-Pin down, letting Fon occupy her shoulder as she knew how clingy he was to her, even if he didn't show it. Come to think of it, Reborn, himself, clings to her more than she realised.

She shrugged. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the attention if anything.

"Fon and I are going to meet Kyoko. We promised to go to the club together." She waved to them and left the building, eyes narrowing.

"There was never a promise between the two of you." Fon claimed peacefully. Perhaps she had noticed the karate members following her as well. He shouldn't be surprised; she had an uncanny amount of sense to accurately guess the situation.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She met up with Kyoko not long after, walking back to the club and both tilting their head in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyoko questioned cluelessly.

"Tsu-nii beat extreme." Hitori answered bluntly.

Tsuna fell face-first onto the floor, using the next to pick himself up with an awkward smile. "They're both right here."

A terrifyingly uncouth laugh rang throughout the room, startling Kyoko who jumped next to Hitori. Backing them both up, she glowered at the club members walking in like they owned everything they saw.

"Prepare yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Boss one shouted between the goons.

"Ohyama!" Ryohei gaped, staring at him with confused eyes.

"So, you're Sasagawa Ryohei?" Elite boss questioned with a deep voice, pushing past his younger brother. "My younger brother says you're pretty strong."

"Younger brother?" Yamamoto questioned in shock.

"You really can see the family resemblance between them." Hitori judged critically. "They're both ugly."

"The captain of Namimori High School's Karate Club, Ohyama Daigoro!" He announced loudly. "I'll fight you! Bring it on!"

"Br-Brothers?!" Tsuna echoed.

"Hai, see the resemblance is uncanny." She joined.

"Sasagawa, if we win this match, the Karate Club will take your sister and Tanaka Hitori!" Ohyama junior shouted, confusing them all.

"I get Kyoko, but why me?"

Reborn looked at her. "My sky is just too good for mortals, so they want what they can't have."

She blinked before accepting the answer with a nod.

Tsuna deadpanned. "That's not it!"

"Yeah." Hana agreed. "They really want Kyoko to be their manager and Hitori as their cheerleader."

She titled her head in confusion before remember how she cheered Tsuna through his volleyball match. "Ah, that makes more sense now."

The Karate Club has been made up of dirty guys since we first joined!" Daigoro exclaimed painfully, hugging his younger brother. "We've always long for a manager and cheerleader with a pretty face! This is for my younger brother and his buddies! I won't hold back!"

"Yes, sir!" The nameless goons responded in perfect formation.

Before Ohyama could grab Kyoko's wrist, she elbowed his chest and threw him over her shoulder in one quick succession. Thankfully, her ribs had healed quicker than expected so she was finally able to show people their places.

"Y-You can't force someone like that!" Tsuna shouted, ignoring the fact she had taken out Ohyama boss out.

Hearing a strangled yelp, one of the nameless goons fell unconscious, leaving the sweating and panting figure of Gokudera in their sight.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Hayato!" Bianchi continued.

"Puppy." Hitori finished the train with a deadpan.

"If it's for Jyuudaime, I can do it, even if Sis is around." He announced determinedly.

"What'll we do, Reborn?" Bianchi questioned the now fedora-wearing toddler on her once rivals' shoulder.

"Just wing it." He answered carelessly.

"Let's go, poison cooking."

"Get'em!" Elite boss, Daigoro, shouted towards his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!"

"Extreme rush!" Ryohei shouted, punching them in quick succession.

"Take this!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a smirk, dodging them all carefreely and causing them to hit their allies.

"Gyoza Kemp!" I-Pin shouted, launching the smelly buns towards them mercilessly.

"It stinks!" Two goons shouted painfully, covering their noses.

"Poison cooking!" Bianchi launched numerous poisoned foods at the helpless goons with a villainous laugh that ran shivers down their unconscious spines.

"Take this!" Gokudera lit a handful of dynamite and easily latched them onto the goons, smirking at the screams. "Pickpocket Bomb."

"Catch!" Hitori had swung Ohyama junior towards a group of goons and bowed at Lambo's cheering.

"Strike!" Reborn announced, he and Fon holding a piece of cardboard with her name on it and numerous proclamations of praise.

Who said they couldn't take pride in their sky? That's right, they were all dead or soon-to-be-dead-victims.

"Everybody's so strong!" Haru complimented as she, Hana, Lambo, Reborn and Fon stayed on the sidelines with smiles or smirks.

"Lambo-sama's even stronger!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are Lambo." Hitori smiled, patting his afro gently.

They watched as Elite Boss Daigoro tried attacking Ryohei, only to be defeat with one move.

"Extreme corkscrew punch!"

Unaware, the younger Ohyama regained consciousness and dragged Kyoko away, Tsuna following them with worried eyes.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"I won't let you get in my way!" Boss Ohyama declared, raising a fist to meet the teen's face.

They watched, Hitori withholding the urge to take over, even though something told her not to worry and watch.

"Counter-punch, Tsuna." Reborn instructed cheekily, a smirk on his face that made relief sag into her bones.

He closed his eyes tightly, throwing his fist out with the intention to hit him before he was hit. He thought he missed, making himself out to be a loser when the older teen fell back with an oomph.

Her face lit up, running over to her cousin and hugging him tightly, kissing his flushing cheek. "I knew you could do it, nii-sama." She cheered with bright eyes.

Waa, he had missed this side of his younger cousin.

"He did it!" Gokudera cheered proudly. That was his Jyuudaime!

"You're amazing, Tsuna-san!" Haru complimented loudly. "A super dangerous punch filled with your love for me!"

An inconspicuous shoe flew at her face, bruising it slightly.

While he appreciated the gesture, there was no need to be so violent towards her. "Don't add in love out of nowhere!" He retorted angrily.

"You're still amazing, nii-sama." Hitori smiled, pinching his cheek.

"D-Did I do that?"

"Yep." Reborn replied, jumping onto his head. "Without any help from a Deathperation Shot."

A short while later, they all grouped together, Gokudera sitting the furthest away due to his sister sharing the same space but he still went through it for Jyuudaime!

"The nods within the Famiglia have grown stronger." Reborn narrated from his comfy spot in his skies lap, Fon squeezing himself in as well, much to the annoyance of him.

"Family?" Ryohei echoed confusedly. "What's this Family thing?"

"You'll need an extreme man like this guy." Reborn continued to Tsuna, ignoring the question.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Staring at the night sky, a small strand of emptiness threaded its way into her heart. Tsuna had begun branching out with others, and while she considered them her friends, she wasn't fully complete.

Her papa had left her message not too long ago, stating that it would be a little while until he could book a vacation to visit her, but he was missing her dearly – Iemitsu seemed to have stolen the phone to add how he was missing his dear wife and Tuna-fish.

She smiled softly, turning to her reflection, staring at those eyes. Eyes she shared with that _woman_. All she could see was that woman, and it would get worse for her. Narrowing her eyes, she eyes the sleeping babies and sighed.

Oh well, just a little longer and she would be completed. Her small smile returned. Waiting was a long time, but she had long since mastered that game.

"Goodnight, Reborn, Fon." She whispered, kissing their cheeks tenderly, letting sleep overtake her consciousness. "Thank you."

* * *

**What's this? An update? Finally! I had the beginning already done, but I get really down during August, so it's hard for me to pick myself up. Let's see, I turned eighteen, I've just done something I regretted but hopefully, it turns out alright and I've made a twitter so it's way easier for me to let you know about any problems or leak out little spoilers of fanfictions. I've got the username on my profile, so if you're interested, do check it out. You don't need or have to honestly, it's purpose is only to inform you at the end of the day. **

**Ciao!**


	9. Untimely Crushes

**8 – Untimely Crushes**

Raven hair flew behind crystal clear ruby eyes, their owner jumping onto a tall blonde, intent on scaring him silly.

"Dino! You can't leave me behind!" She cried, pulling his hair harshly, a yelp escaping the older man due to the violent action.

"Rise! Let go!" He shouted, tugging the girl's arm. "You know what your maman told you."

She puffed out her cheeks childishly, pouting at him with narrowed eyes. "My maman told me I could go as long as you would look after me and not create trouble." She informed haughtily. "Besides, I heard you're tutor has two new students, and I want to meet them."

He sighed, hanging his head in despair. "Yes, Reborn has two other students." He answered lowly, his baby cousin really was too much trouble. It didn't help she had Storm flames and prone to manipulating to get what she wanted.

What happened to the cute little fairy who would claim she would be his favourite Storm guardian? She grew up and was tainted by that fearmongering mother of hers. Dio, he really wished she would grow out of the clingy flame stage and actually join a Sky.

She blinked at him blankly, wondering if his brain was actually working and not overtaken by his infamous clumsiness. "Dino, you're not thinking something stupid, are you?"

He sweatdropped, how did his cousin think he could take care of her daughter?!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As she readied dinner with Nana, an unexpected smile danced upon her face. It wouldn't be too long until Tsuna had his bond to grow with a certain Storm, uprooting his thoughts to cause chaos and purge the unsightly worship of the school idol.

"Ara? Hi-chan, what's so funny?" Nana questioned with confusion as her niece let out a small laugh.

She smiled softly towards her, a spark lighting her eyes at her own private thoughts. "Nothing mama." She mused cryptically. "How much do you think it will be to renovate another room?"

She hummed thoughtfully, pausing her actions and turning to face her. "Not much, anata and Saitou-nii won't be bothered if we add another room, so I'll call them later."

"Alright." She returned nonchalantly as if she hadn't agreed to her plan without any ounce of questioning. Her flames stirred from their slumber, tugging on the bond with Tsuna who felt a faint warmth from his chest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

A month had passed since her request for expanding, and the room was finally finished.

"Hi-chan, why was another room built?" Tsuna questioned curiously as they walked home, ignoring the fact all the toddlers that usually clung to her were nowhere to be seen. He finally had a chance for the two to be alone, and he would damned if he couldn't spend time with his cousin.

She shrugged, long ago having forgotten the exact reason, but something told her it was important to remember. "I just wanted an extra room built if we had a guest staying permanently."

He normally didn't question her sanity, but there were instances – such as now – that he wondered how far those demonic toddlers had slipped that chaos into her without him noticing?

Tugging on his overcoat sleeve, she narrowed her eyes at the group surrounding their home, noticing many had scars misplaced on their faces and steeled eyes as they governed the spot.

Multiple eyes immediately narrowed onto the duo, causing Tsuna to shriek and back peddle into his cousin who prevented them from tumbling and embarrassing themselves.

"Welcome back, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mistress Tanaka Hitori." They chorused dutifully, parting like the black sea.

"Please proceed." Subordinate one continued pleasantly.

Tsuna and Hitori shared a look, immediately knowing who to blame the situation on. "Your demonic baby's done it again."

She couldn't find the energy to refute any truth from the statement. Instead shrugging to show she can't help it. Reborn will do what he wants. "Reborn will do what he wants, there's a limit to what I can do to make him behave."

He deadpanned. He really worried about this emotional dunce that is his precious cousin. _'If you kick him out of your room again and have a cold war 2.0, he will listen to you after all the destruction.'_ He thought, blinking before deciding to retract his thought. Reborn in a cold war with her was a heinous crime that should never be given to any poor sap. Even he had limitations.

"Let's go see what he's done now." She sighed, tugging his arm. "Hopefully Fon's kept him under control."

Tsuna decided to keep the fact that Fon would either join in on the torture or make the poor person who decided to visit regret any and all decisions of returning.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, Hi-chan." Nana chirped brightly, her usual smile plastered on her face as she pinched their cheeks. "We have guests."

Tsuna glowered. Here he was finally monopolising time with Hitori and now, Reborn's brought in _another_ person. Was it too much to ask for some time to bond with her?

Nana blushed, winking at her niece conspiratorially. "I didn't now Reborn-kun had such a handsome friend, even the young girl with him is pretty!"

She visibly perked up at the mention of the young girl, eyes flickering as she smiled. "Ara? Maybe I can slowly draw his attention away from Kyoko…"

She, personally, had nothing against Kyoko. She was pretty and very sweet, but she wouldn't be the ideal Mafia wife and, knowing Tsuna, he wouldn't involve her as much as he could – which was unacceptable. Haru wasn't even a possible candidate, period. She had no grace of fulfilling the position.

Her cousin needed a perfect balance, and this new girl may be the answer she was looking for. Reborn and Fon hadn't even disagreed with her theory, nodding along as they agreed.

To anyone who hadn't noticed, the duo usually agreed to keep their Sky happy and not start the cold war. Reborn, for once having the thought, informed Fon of whatever could go wrong if that war returned. He barely had the chance of redemption when Haru showed up, so it was in his best interests – otherwise known as his Sky's – that the peace must be kept.

Stomping to his room, Tsuna slammed the door open loudly, Hitori peeking over his shoulder and meeting the eyes of her guardians who smiled innocently at her. "Reborn!" He shouted angrily. "What did you do this time?!"

He paused, took a moment to realise the situation and squeaked with a shudder. She blinked, staring at them blankly as annoyance bubbled within her. It was one thing for Reborn to invite tutors for them, it was another when he invited someone who would be displeased with her cousin. "They're in your room too." She added. "How ineloquent of them. Their rudeness knows no bounds apparently, waiting in a teenage boy's room."

He perked up, eyeing her with gratitude. She would definitely talk to those demons of hers and tell them not to bring anyone else in here without his permission!

Reborn and Fon jumped onto her shoulders, eyeing Tsuna with humour. It was good fun to pick on him within limits, and if they didn't want their Sky to be displeased, they'd need to tone down themselves down just a tad. Until Tsuna wouldn't go running to his cousin for retribution.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna."

He stared at the fedora-wearing baby with wide eyes, ignorant to the other occupants currently making themselves comfortable. "What's going on here?"

"'Sup, Vongola boss." A calm voice greeted, gaining their attention. "I've come all the way from Italy to see you."

"You mean _we_." A young girl emphasized next to him with narrowed ruby eyes.

To keep his cool appearance, he ignored his cousin. "I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Chiavarone Family, Dino."

"Chiavarone?" Tsuna echoed, worried this was part of the Mafia.

"A prominent Mafia Famiglia residing in Italy." She answered him bluntly, ignoring the considering gaze of the blonde. He wasn't her type. She liked blondes, but she wasn't into clumsiness – not after dealing with her own bouts of clumsiness when she was younger, it was trouble whenever Tsuna experienced bouts of his own clumsiness.

Brown eyes stared at the duo sharply, the most experienced being only to tell what was in his overworking mind.

Cerise sighed, pinching his arm and ignoring his wounded look. He received more hurtful wounds from Reborn compared to her, he should honestly stop whining about it. "I'm the boss's favourite cousin, Cerise."

"I-Isn't that French?" Tsuna stammered nervously, flushing under the expectant eyes. He was uncertain how to respond, he rarely had any attention on him wholly. It was certainly a new experience, one which he wasn't so comfortable with.

"You speak French?" She questioned excitedly. If this new boss knew the origin of her name, surely, he would a more interesting prospect of a Sky compared to Dino. She didn't mind or care if he had another Storm guardian, there was something about the unassuming Decimo heir that she wanted to be a part of that group.

"A-A little." He answered, honey eyes darting between her and his cousin. His cousin had started teaching him French on a whim a few weeks ago and he barely understood it.

_She stared at him with stern eyes. "You're going to learn the basics of French even if I have to stamp it into you! Repeat after me." She slammed the large stick onto his table, startling them all._

_Gokudera and Yamamoto had joined the session, only slightly interested. Now, the duo were sweating at the glint in her eyes. They hadn't realised that since they came, it was going to be mandatory that they all learnt it. They shivered at the dark aura surrounding her. Waa, if she was this scary in such a small part of the language, they didn't want to know her full strength when it came to adverbs and adjectives for the language._

_Reborn and Fon were taking it extremely different compared to the trio. They stared at their Sky with wide, deep eyes that caused shivers down others spines. Their flames were intertwining with hers, purring contently at her prowess. There were no objections from the duo since the start of the lessons, they would watch proudly as she forced the basics of the language down their throats. They planned on recording their reactions when she finally taught them the necessary languages for the Mafia and more. _

Her eyes brightened. "Comment t'appelles-tu?"

He blanked, trying to remember the phrasing before his mind supplied the correct response. "Je m'appelle Tsuna." He couldn't be too sure, but it felt as if he passed a test with the way she looked so pleased.

"So cool!" She shouted excitedly, rushing over to clasp his hands, cheeks flushing. Who knew this newbie could speak so well, even with an accent. His tutor must be very versatile with the language itself. She really wouldn't mind following the soon-to-be heir of the Vongola if he was this intelligent!

Blankly staring at the blatant hero-worship, Reborn and Fon stared at her with narrowed eyes. Yes, they would have to be stupid to not realise there was something… not quite fitting with how scarily accurate her intuition is. They had heard vague stories about the original advisor having the same experiences, but to make it to such an unprecedented level where it was intact.

Well, they – mostly Reborn – _had_ found replicas of the first generation, each taking after their ancestor with minor colour changes, but still, replica's nonetheless. Even Tsuna, despite his disagreement, had traits inherited from Primo himself.

Dino turned gloomy as his cousin easily stole the heir's attention. This wasn't what he meant when he said he was visiting! "Rise." He bemoaned, holding his head, the two standing next to him looking bemused at the outcome. Their boss's cousin _was_ headstrong, a trait inherited from her mother.

Hitori tapped the younger girls shoulder lightly, staring at her expectantly. "Tsu-nii is great, isn't he?" She questioned with hidden intentions.

She blinked once before a blinding smile crept onto her face. "Oui! Tsuna is c'est magnifique! Votre nom?"

"Salut. Je m'appelle Hitori." She greeted easily with a small smile. "Ca va?"

"Ca va bien."

She nodded in acceptance. This was the exact person she was looking for. "Tsu-nii, I'll leave you to Dino." She sent a smile towards the older blonde, who flushed under her pretty smile. "Cerise-san and I are going to talk for a bit, Reborn and Fon will be staying with you."

Said two demonic toddlers smiled innocently at the frightened looks of the other occupants. Reborn had especially missed the feeling of fear settling in the air. It was so _boring_ that he couldn't fully torment his student. He would be caught dead admitting his boredom in not so little words to Fon before he would incur the wrath of his Sky.

As the two teenagers left the room, she opened the door next to Tsuna's and ushered her in, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "How long have you been in the Mafia for?"

"Since my maman married my papa." Cerise diligently replied, fidgeting under the stern eyes of her hopeful boss's cousin. "Maman hadn't been with my papa for a few years until I was five."

"You're thirteen, no?" She inquired blankly.

"Oui, I will be fourteen in April, next year."

She nodded, accepting the gap, rifling through papers lying innocently next to her. "What languages are you proficient in?"

"French and Italian are my most proficient." She answered. "I'm still learning Giapponse, Russian and English."

"You're not proficient in English?" She questioned nonchalantly.

"I-I did not have the time to fully learn the language before I moved to Italy." She replied nervously. "I do self-study most of the time, as my tutors rely more on difficult languages."

"English is a language you need if you are in the mafia, the pronunciations are much easier to have when learning other languages that rely on muscle memory." She returned bluntly, ignoring the pitiful look on her face. "It's just as well that I have resorted to teaching Tsu-nii and the others those languages. You can help me teach them Italian and French. In return, I shall help you with English."

She blinked, before bowing deeply in gratitude. She had no idea that the advisor would be so willing to teach an outsider so quickly. Was she this kind to others?"

"Don't misunderstand. I do not have the time to waste with those not joining the mafia fully." She sighed, thinking of Kyoko and Hana. They were friends, good friends in some cases, however, she and Tsuna would rather have them away from the more dangerous points of it. There was no doubt that they would be involved, but the darker aspects would twist the innocent school idol. She needed Hana to be there where she would fail. "I know you wish to join the Vongola for nii-sama. But, how do I know this isn't just a whim or something darker?"

Cerise's back straightened at the tone, ruby eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. No one had questioned her integrity – she was loyal to a fault – so to hear someone like Hitori berate her, her pride nor dignity would be able to handle it. "Forgive me, but you are wrong."

"Ara?" She rested her cheek atop her knuckles, staring at the other with veiled eyes. "How so."

"I've only had the pleasure of meeting Tsuna for a few brief minutes, but…" Her eyes shone with the strong will buried beneath, making her smirk slightly. "… I know he will be as great, if not greater, than Primo himself. Vongola needs him, and I wish to join him on his journey. He takes steps to learn and he has people behind him who strongly believe in him."

A beat of silence encompassed the duo, strong ruby meeting with disinterested emerald before they shifted to warm jade. "Alright."

"If you don't believe – hah?" Her jaw dropped at the easy reply. What was this?! Did she have multiple personalities?!

Returning the papers in her lap, she looked away to read the letters printed with narrowed eyes. Now, she'd have to occupy another slot for the others to learn the languages. How troublesome. Maybe she could get Fon to teach them Chinese and Reborn see over the tests she would give them?

'_I don't think they'll mind.'_ She thought resolutely, circling a few slots and writing the respective name above them. It would easier with two others teaching a larger group, and maybe they'll learn quicker.

"B-But –"

"I was testing how loyal you were." She sighed, eyes swivelling to the shocked girl before her looking extremely confused. "He needs someone loyal but able to point out mistakes when I'm not around, or his right hand is unavailable. Although, it may take a while before anything blooms to my liking…"

"Hah?!" Her face grew red at the ambiguous words, not certain how to take them without feeling annoyed or confused.

"Reborn already informed me that his first student would be visiting and he would bring a guest along with him. I plan for you to live here, ergo why the new room was built a month before you arrived."

She stared blankly at the mindboggling advisor. "You are extremely confusing."

"Which is exactly why, you and I will get along like a house on fire."

"How long have you been so boggling?"

She titled her head, pondering the question. "I was more relaxed with the _'boggling'_, as you kindly put it, but I only recently returned to this state of mind."

Her interest peeked unexpectedly, looking at her with sharper eyes, Cerise carefully constructed her next question. "How close are you with the Decimo?"

She blinked. "We are cousins?"

She shook her head, patiently looking at her with sharp eyes that turned softer slowly. "I mean, do you feel so close to him that you have something unbreakable?"

She paused, the shuffling papers swaying gently in the fanned room. It was an awfully weird question, but one which she would answer with honesty. "There was a time that I felt so yes. Nii-sama and I were inseparable as children and it's only gotten calmer recently."

Her lips twitched at the admission. No wonder she never became his cloud guardian; she already held a place much higher than that. It wasn't rare per se, however, it was difficult if you weren't with someone you unconditionally trusted. She held one with Dino, but to see one so strong with those unaware was more than mindboggling.

The Sawada family sure was weird.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Here you go, everyone. Eat up." Nana chirped happily, Hitori helping set the bowls down and ignoring the blushing blonde as she bent in front of him.

"Thanks." Dino grinned.

"Merci." Cerise smiled, both at Nana and Hitori who calmly nodded back.

She had passed the test, what more trouble did she need to cause. Tsuna, who had overheard Cerise talking to Dino, sweatdropped and stared at the happy trio. Those damn demonic babies had influenced her more than he cared to admit. Waa, he missed the blunt Hitori!

"This tastes great!" He complimented with wide eyes as he looked at Hitori, ignorant to the sharp stares being thrown at him by overprotective toddlers.

"Of course, it would!" Lambo sniffed. "Maman makes great food!"

"En!" I-Pin nodded seriously, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Cerise and Tsuna shared a look, shoulders drooping at the glares being sent his way. Maybe she would need to stage an intervention with Romario for his immediate health and safety. His Famiglia only steadied recently, there was no need for the Don to mysteriously disappear.

'_Our dinner table has become busier and busier…' _Tsuna thought with wide eyes.

"Got any questions you want to ask, little bro?" At the confused look on his face, Dino smiled. "I can pass down my wisdom as your older brother."

Hitori quirked a brow at Cerise, who only sighed and shrugged. Let it be known, that her cousin wasn't the best at using common sense. They decided to ignore the ongoing conversation. If need be, she could interrogate Tsuna at a later date when she was teaching them languages.

Tsuna unexpectedly shivered as a dark cloud loomed over his innocent head. He had no idea of the upcoming torture he and the others would face at the hands of his cousin.

"Maman, are you going to teach Tsuna and Rise?" Lambo questioned with a frown. He had been spending less time with his maman than he liked, even I-Pin was getting grouchier.

"Not tonight." She replied, patting his curly head softly and continuously ignoring the blatant staring of the blonde. Maa, what would it take for him to back off…? She was sure she hadn't done anything bad lately. "You're joining, nii-sama."

He froze at the commanding words, robotically turning to her as she smiled softly at him. Forgot the warmness, why did it suddenly turn a thousand degrees cooler?! His back straightened at the sharp curl to it. Were there knives resting against his back?!

Cerise was happy to find that she wasn't the only one subjected to that treatment. She barely withheld the urge to crumble at the pressure she was exuding before when she interrogated her. She blinked, remembering that a Sky could be influenced by parts of their guardians and it sure seemed familiar to her… Ah. Her cousin was going to die at this rate if he didn't stop his crush immediately.

"Oh yeah, have you made a Famiglia already?" Dino wondered.

"So far, he's got Gokudera and Yamamoto." Reborn answered casually, looking at him with a smirk. "Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei can be considered candidates."

"Ones that I fully approve of." Hitori piped in. "I'm also scouting Cerise for Tsu-nii as well."

Fon nodded in approval. She had discussed this previously with the duo, and they had no expressed concerns about her decision. If his Sky was pleased, then so was he.

Though, perhaps, he and Reborn needed to decide what to do with that annoying Chiavarone Don…

"Why didn't I hear about this?!"

She looked at him innocently. "I talked to her privately, discussing attributes."

'_Yeah…_ talk_.'_ Cerise bemoaned. That wasn't a talk! It was a full-blown interrogation, Hitori acting as the serious hard-hitting detective and her acting as the crumbled criminal that got played before they could even read the cards!

"Hitori?"

"Reborn and Fon." She answered without hesitation, eating and ignorant to the mental breakdown of Dino who paled as he stared at the smiling and smirking toddlers.

Gah! No wonder he felt immediate danger! They were her guardians! He was too deep in a state of panic to realise how two Acrobaleno would be willing to bond with a Sky, one bound to Vongola no less.

"To answer your question, Decimo, the Vongola Famiglia is at the core of our alliance." Cerise cut in for her cousin, who was trying to regain his bearings.

"In other words, it's of the highest-ranking among the other Famiglia's." Hitori continued smoothly.

"What?! The Vongola Famiglia's that important?"

At least she was proud that he was adding Italian into his sentences, even subconsciously. Now, her next task for him would be to use consciously. So much to do, so little time. She needed another teacher with her, preferably someone with training.

But at least it made a little sense of why Dino took to calling Tsuna his little brother. She deadpanned at the mess in front of the older blonde. They were both clumsy!

"Oh, Dino-kun. You've made such a mess." Nana smiled warmly, uncaring of the mess. It was just nice to see her precious children she raised have such wonderful people join them.

"That's worse than Lambo!"

"Dino's a klutz without his men around." Reborn informed blandly.

"Even I can't help him." Cerise continued with a sigh. He really was a klutz, worse than could be imagined honestly.

"Huh?"

"He's the type who can't bring out his strength unless it's for his Family." Reborn answered.

"Both a shame and a good point about him, honestly." She criticised, ignoring his wounded look with a huff. She wasn't the one stirring up trouble, though it usually was her, at least she could tattle to her mother about it.

She knew her mother would get a kick out of it.

"He becomes an extreme klutz without his men around." Fon simplified innocently, ignoring the looks of Tsuna and Cerise.

'_Hi-chan really has a talent of finding demonic babies…'_

"Their talent is embarrassing Dino." She muttered as she placed rice in her mouth, cheeks flushing at the awkward smile on Tsuna's face.

"Cerise-san will be staying here." She smiled warmly at Dino, who blushed and paled at the sharp stares and evil auras radiating from the toddlers. "I hope you don't mind."

"Is that why the spare room was built?" Nana wondered, laughing at her receiving nod. "Reborn-kun must've told you about Cerise-chan coming with Dino. He's such a smart young man."

He preened under the compliment, smirking smugly at the innocently smiling Fon. After Fon had moved in with them, she had convinced Nana to allow Kimchi to stay, as she usually stayed close to Fon anyway.

"Both of them are smart, mama." She corrected gently. "It would be extremely boring without them here."

If asked, both would deny the small pinch of red dusting their cheeks. They would take that to their graves.

"Lambo-sama finished eating!"

"I-Pin too!"

"Don't yell at the dinner table, it's bad manners." Hitori scolded gently, poking their foreheads as the duo pouted.

"Want to take a bath, Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan?" Nana smiled softly, pinching their chubby cheeks. Waa, Hitori really was a great role model for the two. She was extremely proud at how she was raising them, despite her age.

"Lambo-sama/I-Pin will!"

The duo rushed off before either could intercept them, causing Hitori to sigh and walk after them. "Slow down. It's not ready yet."

Cerise blinked at how easy going she was being with the _actual_ toddlers. "Hitori is unexpectedly good with children."

Tsuna looked away, resisting the urge to snicker.

"Ara? Hi-chan only likes babies that are smart or well raised. Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan are the only exceptions." Nana answered confusedly.

She sweatdropped. "I-I see…"

Hitori barely caught their clothes when the two jumped into the empty bath, only to let out glass shattering shrieks. As the others fumbled around the table, Hitori stared at the shelled monster. "Reborn, Fon. Neither have turtles. Tsu-nii doesn't have anything and Cerise said nothing about an animal." Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Dino! Why is there a giant turtle sitting in the bath?!"

"Ah." Tsuna clearly saw the problem, blankly staring at him as his cousin fumed. It was slightly funny as he hadn't seen her this cartoonish in many years and he was suddenly very glad that he wasn't on the receiving end. It was better to play dumb so the demonically influenced cousin wouldn't come after him.

He silently sent a prayer to his new big brother as the group watched him be scolded fiercely, even with red cheeks.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She glared down at the apologetic Dino with stern eyes, before exhaling and handing him a blow dryer. "Take this to dry Enzio off. It might take longer, but it's quicker than relying on just the room temperature."

"You really sucked." Cerise pointed out bluntly, blinking at the crushed adult who bitterly wept inside.

His glorious crush had scolded him like a young child! Even if her eyes were sparkling, her wavy blonde hair swaying around like a halo…

A stray bullet grazed his cheek as a hard-covered book slammed atop his head with a loud sound. Hitori, who wasn't the target, easily ignored the sounds of cries and exhales as she walked back to her room, knowing two toddlers would follow and curl in her bed with her.

Honestly, the less she knew of their behaviour, the better really.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"We're off!" Tsuna shouted as he, Hitori and Cerise jogged away.

"I don't know how I should feel that you have a uniform in my size…" She muttered under her breath. Did all the Sawada's have weird brains, or was it just the advisor? As she glanced at the young blonde, she decided it was better to remain ignorant.

Tsuna could deal with his cousin.

"Boun Giorno, tenth-generation Vongola boss, Vongola advisor."

"Hello." Tsuna greeted nervously, standing rod straight under the numerous eyes.

"Dino…really…" His cousin facepalmed.

"What are you guys doing?" Dino questioned, puzzled. "I didn't ask you to come pick me up."

"We aren't here for you, boss." Romario retorted.

Cerise snickered under her breathe, biting her lip so she wouldn't start laughing loudly at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"We were just walking around and happened to end up here."

"I doubt that." Tsuna muttered to the girls who nodded.

"I concur." She added.

"All the way from the hotel by the station?"

She pinched his arm tightly, quirking a brow at the wounded look he shot her. "You've finally used your brain." She teased. "How long until the brainpower runs out?"

'_Dino-san's really loved by them.'_ He thought with a smile.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily, quickening his pace.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Good morning, puppy."

"I woke up early, so I went for a stroll and ended up here." He added with a pleased grin.

"I'm getting de je vu…" Cerise muttered to Hitori.

"This is his calm mode, he's worse later on." She shrugged, blinking at the shocked look on her face. "He's Tsu-nii's right-hand man, the one I was telling you about before."

"Ah." She hummed. He was definitely a Storm, his guardian bond had nearly cemented, so she would stay behind her boundaries until that settled, then she'd charm her way in as his second Storm.

"You two are not going with me today." She pointed at the frowning toddlers who stared at her pleadingly. "I'm showing Cerise-san around to familiarise herself with Namimori, so the less trouble the better." She turned to Gokudera with narrowed eyes. "I expect you and baseball star to come over this afternoon for language lessons. I've sorted a new time table for everything, so we need to go over it with you as well. _Don't_ forget baseball star, otherwise, you'll have a surprise test on French. With _Reborn_."

He gulped and nodded quickly. She was fine most of the time, but when it came to management or lessons, she was a demon.

Cerise waved politely at him, ignoring the confused scowl as she followed Hitori with a skip in her step. Oh well, life was good if others were miserable by the fact of her teaching.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"So, when you turn past the supermarket, the best shortcut is through the park. It's a timesaver when there are only a few minutes left until class starts and you don't want to be caught by the disciplinary committee. You won't survive."

She nodded, noting it down in her mental notebook. "Is there anyone else that's around Decimo?"

"Kyoko-san is…hero-worship crush?" She frowned, unable to properly explain it without coming off as cruel or dismissive.

"His feelings are superficial because she has what he didn't?" She guessed randomly. He wasn't a mean or terrible person, so the logical route was he wanted what she had.

"Yes." She replied. "Kyoko-san is kind, but she isn't suited for the Mafia lifestyle. Even Tsu-nii agrees. Her brother is Sasagawa Ryohei, so word of caution; don't do anything extraordinary around him or he'll pester you to join his Boxing Club."

"Sounds like you have experience." She smiled.

"He wouldn't leave us alone for weeks. Even after nii-sama beat him, he just got worse."

As the two continued to chat amicably, Gokudera and Yamamoto sprinted to catch up to her. If they didn't tell her Tsuna was kidnapped now and she found out later, she'd be _furious_ and come after them.

"Hitori, something happened to Tsuna."

Emerald glared darkly at nervous hazel. "_Speak_."

"He's been kidnapped by the local gang."

Clenching her fists, she scowled angrily. Something was off. Reborn nor Fon would let him be snatched away, so it was someone they knew. Someone who…

Cerise sweatdropped at the aura surrounding her. "I'll make him apologise once we get Decimo."

"Clumsy-san…" He had good intentions, but Reborn probably made them go after an _actual_ gang. He was lucky Tsuna wasn't hurt and that he was cute. "Let's go. I have a bone to pick with them."

She sauntered away, the others trailing behind her as they caught up. As long as they got to deal with them too, they weren't complaining.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

When Tsuna and Dino opened the door, their jaws dropped at the scene playing before them. Gokudera and Yamamoto were shaking two men as they questioned them, whereas Cerise was slapping someone repeatedly so she could question them. What good was an unconscious victim – she meant witness!

Hitori?

"Today isn't the best day for me. So, if you don't reveal what I want to know, we'll test to see how far this pole goes up you –" Turning to her right, she dropped the cowering member and pole, smiling innocently at the pale-faced duo. "Ah, Tsu-nii, clumsy-san. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Ah!" Gokudera flung the unconscious man away, staring at Tsuna with a smile. "Jyuudaime, you're okay!"

"You seem to be in good shape." Yamamoto noticed in relief.

"Ah, it seems my fun is over." She dropped the red-faced man and walked over to the others with a pout.

"Don't worry, more are coming." Hitori notified blankly, blinking at the stunned looks.

"Hi-chan! That's not something you blurt out!" He scolded, shaking her shoulders gently.

"What've you done, brats?" Boss goon demanded with a scowl, his scarred face darkening at the sight of his unconscious men.

"Seems they've been looking down on us." Goon one growled.

"I told you."

"Not helping, Hi-chan!"

"Tsk! These guys just keep coming."

"Hey, wait!"

"Tie him up."

Cerise saluted Hitori, snatching the whip from Dino and tying him up. "Dino, you're useless right now. The moment you escape, you can join."

"Merci, Cerise-san." She smiled before it slid off her face. "Now, I'm annoyed."

It was pandemonium. Hitori had started slamming the goons with the sturdy pole that appeared in her hand, Cerise dodging the punches and sending her own in quick successions, Yamamoto throwing some over his shoulder and taunting them with a playful face and Gokudera attached bombs to their waist.

Tsuna joined in not long after, having been shot with the Deathperation bullet and two others to make his fists bigger. Dino's men had sauntered into the room, smirking at their boss who easily untied his whip and started slashing the remaining goons down.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Ne, clumsy-san. Who came up with the idea?"

His warning signals were on hyperdrive. It was best to push the blame onto the actual offenders. "Reborn and Fon."

She blinked once, twice then nodded. "I thought so. Oh well, no one got hurt."

He sweatdropped. It was somehow both scary and admirable how they easily dodged punishment by her.

"And, when you're walking downstairs, please watch your step."

He titled his head, confusion swirling in his eyes at her words. What could she mean by that?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She starred at the sight of the fallen duo with a quirked brow. "Ara, I never knew clumsy-san was so bold. Should I be worried?"

He hastily shoved himself off Tsuna who blushed and shook his head. He wouldn't mind flirting with her, she was his crush, but those damn demons resting on her shoulders were telling him otherwise. He didn't have a death wish so early.

"Hi-chan, why is there a turtle in the sink?" Nana questioned as she walked out of the kitchen, pointing to the bathroom.

"Dino! You told me he was with you!" Cerise screamed as the group ran out of the house in a panic, Reborn sitting contently on Enzio. "You liar!"

"Looks like we'll need a sauna to dry him off." Hitori sighed, despite running away in the panic.

"Reborn will have things back to normal." Fon assured.

"Oh, I know he will. It's just Tsu-nii is going to be wary of turtles from now on."

* * *

**Another update for this one! I struggled a little because of how many characters I had to write in, but I persevered for you - my loyal readers! Anyway, I have two announcements. As The Skies Advisor takes place during the anime - I was going to change it over, but I wasn't about to rewrite anything - so the Tsuna fanfiction will be taking place in the manga and I already have the prologue done, I'm working on the first chapter at the moment, so there will be two versions of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I think I've overshot my mark, but the me of the future can deal with the repercussions! Next piece of news, I do have another fanfiction from another fandom coming soon, so stay tuned if you're interested. **

**I'm curious to see if anyone can guess close enough to my plan for Tsuna and his love interest...**

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, especially with hos rushed it is at the end, so I may come back to it and edit in the future, but I am pleased with the interactions between Cerise and Hitori. At least my Cerise knows what's happening, even if you readers won't for a while. Have fun unravelling the mystery!**

**Ciao!**


	10. Life-Shortening Skullitis!

**9 – Life-Shortening Skullitis!**

Hitori calmly sat with Reborn and Fon, ignoring the wincing from Cerise as the latter watched wide-eyed as the boys eagerly zipped past the other players and Gokudera launched the ball right into Tsuna.

"You're not worried?" She questioned numbly, highly aware of the protectiveness that she showed when her cousin was injured, physically or mentally.

"Wait for it." She replied knowingly, cuddling the two toddlers to her bosom as they watched the scene unfold.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera interrogated anxiously, worry gripping his fragile heart as he eagerly scoured the younger teen for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"Ow." The brunette moaned lightly, shaking his head as he could already feel the bruises forming.

"How dare they hit the boss! What moron made that pass?!"

Cerise sweatdropped, scooting away as she watched the silver-haired teen glare at nothing. "He does realise _he_ hurt Decimo, right?"

"His IQ drops whenever Tsu-nii is around." She answered honestly. "Puppy is puppy."

Cerise understood what she was saying immediately, giving her a weird look and scooted away from her instead. The Sawada family were nice, but every single one of them was filled with oddities – not that her own were much better, her cousin had the biggest crush on the blonde and the only thing that stopped him from flirting was the little monsters resting with her.

As if the terrible terrors heard her thoughts as though they fell from her lips, they short her unfathomable looks before they were replaced by a smirk and calm smile.

She paled as killing intent flowed from them both, staining the air with the stench of death. "I forgot I was going to call maman. Excuse me!"

Hitori blinked as the ravenette sprinted away as though the devil himself were on her tail. Quirking a brow, she looked at the innocent toddlers and sighed. "I told you both not to scare her away. How else is Tsu-nii going to woo her?"

"And how do you know they'd be a good match?" Reborn questioned instantly. He didn't care normally, but this involved his sky and her family – and his student.

"I just know." She replied bluntly, watching her cousin and her eyes softened marginally, the green melting into ivy as the scene drew on.

Long ago, she once realised that neither Tsuna or herself would ever be normal. There was something about them that the other children their age avoided them – if not, their parents made sure to make them.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As Hitori prepared to grab her bag, her cell rang, causing the young teen to blink as the name flickered across the screen. "Papa?"

"_Figlia! How I have missed hearing your voice!" He cried, tears streaming down his face dramatically. "That stupid Iemitsu has created more work for me and I haven't been able to enjoy seeing your beautiful face!"_

"Terrible." She deadpanned, walking away from Tsuna who waved at her. She'd told him she had to head home earlier, so she was just leaving with Fon.

"_It is!" He wailed. "Not even seeing your pictures can rejuvenate me! I need to cuddle my precious figlia!"_

She ignored him, hanging up midsentence of the dramatic man before causally blocking him. She'd unblock him when he stopped being so stupid.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hearing the dial tone, his facial expression changed, molten eyes hardening as his focus swivelled to the folder menacingly lying on his desk. "Why did you bring this to me?"

Iemitsu bravely forced his way through to this very moment of the battle. He'd trailed through countless streams of information once an informant let the precious treasure slip from their lips.

"I'd only just found out a few days ago." He stated seriously, staring into those menacing eyes that turned frigid the moment he read the details. "It seems she's been monitoring Principessa the past few months once she'd gotten wind of her guardians."

"Hitori wants nothing to do with her." Saito informed quietly. "She's made her in that regard."

"There's more." Iemitsu continued, cautiously handing the other packet to the stoic cousin of his, watching those eyes burn heatedly the further those eyes trailed down the page, sheathing it away before glaring at him.

"Is this true?"

"Yes. _All_ of it."

Jaw clenching, he sighed forcibly, keeping the fury at bay before swivelling his chair to face the spacious window. He'd never dreamt of the possibility to how driven to power she was – despite that being the reason she left – but to think, she'd try to visit the route.

The thought wasn't even in the realm of possibilities.

"As soon as she makes a move, then we tell Hitori."

"Not sooner?"

He sighed, chin resting on his hands tiredly. "Not a moment sooner." He retorted sternly. "Unless she makes a move, Hitori _will _be kept in the dark about everything."

"Her Sun and Storm?" Iemitsu snipped sarcastically. "Reborn's a bloodhound. If we let something slip about her, both of them will be on the trail of this quicker than we could say 'No'."

"That's why they will not be informed or involved until the situation evolves into a problem that we can't take care of."

Iemitsu gaped at his answer, stunned of the decision he was faced with. "You can't just not tell her Saito!"

"What should I do?!" He exploded furiously, slamming his hands on the desk, both ignoring how evenly it spilt through the middle. "If you have a better idea, do tell me! But neither of us do and I want what's best for my daughter! She needed a mother, but her own didn't want her and now that she does it's because of who her guardians are! Do you expect Sorsha to greet her with open arms and allow familial love?! _NO_!"

The blonde watched, jaw clenched as he exploded, frustration welling in their eyes.

"She won't take it well. She's still a child, her mental ability for this sort of type – no matter how mature she is – she will be hurt by this." He warned.

"You don't think I know this? You don't think I want to protect her with all I have? To take her away and lock her up for the remainder of her life until she won't be hurt?" He snapped tiredly. "I can't do that and for the moment, this is all I can do."

"If Xanxus sets foot in Namimori, and she learns from _him_, you could lose her."

"I'd be stupid if something like that could rip her away from me." He chuckled sarcastically. "She'll kill the boy before he could spout any of the bullshit he learnt from that ego-driven maniac."

"I don't mean just her. Her guardians could take you out for even a slight touch of hurt you've done to her." Iemitsu clarified, smirking at the suddenly pale face before him. "Best not hope it's not another Acrobaleno."

"You idiot! You just jinxed it!"

Iemitsu easily dodged the flames thrown his way with a relieved smile.

He loved his family, his wife, his son, his cousin and his niece. He'd do anything for any of them within a heartbeat even if he wasn't there. He knew the pain he caused within his own home, knew the strained relationship with his son and why he tried everything he could to protect him – even if that protection had to make the strongest Don in the mafia.

He is a family man.

Family is his everything.

And he'd die to make sure they were all protected.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"I'm home." Hitori informed blandly, blinking in surprise when Tsuna launched himself at her with a wail.

"I'm gonna die, Hi-chan!"

"Explain."

"I've caught Skullitis! It's a fatal disease that could kill me by revealing all my embarrassing secrets to everyone! Even after I've died!" He wailed, hugging her tightly with despondent eyes.

"_**I'm afraid of everyone finding out all my secrets!"**_

"Help me!"

"I assume you've already called the best person to help?" She consoled, holding him tightly as she glared at the only one responsible.

"Yes. He's the best." Reborn assured.

"When is he going to get here then?! I've only got two hours left to live!"

Hearing this, her eyes froze. "Call him." She commanded to the ever obedient Reborn who calmly handed his phone over.

"_Eh? Reborn? What're you –"_

"I assume you already know who I am and why I'm calling." She began politely before her voice lowered eyes colder than the iciest winter as anger wavered from her in layers unforeseen before. "Treat him."

"_I only treat beautiful women –"_

"I wasn't asking. Treat him. I _won't_ tell you thrice." She threatened. "You'll lose that appendage you're so proud of using and I won't hesitate to leak whatever information to the public I can find, sink you to the deepest part of the unexplored ocean, I will have you dismembered using _Martyrdom_. I don't what it takes for you to cure him, but you will do it."

The others surrounding her watched with wide eyes as she continuously threatened the now sweating brunette.

"_Now_."

Hanging up, she turned to Bianchi with a frigid glare, purple coiling around her iris'. "If I hear so much as a peep from you about keeping the good doctor away from here, don't assume you will have a burial waiting for you."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Apparently, Bianchi had a death wish. She had chased the good doctor away when Hitori had gone to grab Gokudera and Yamamoto for support.

"She's dead." She deadpanned, sprinting after the runaway Bianchi and Shamal. "Tsu-nii, puppy, you go to the park. Yamamoto, you go with them in case Shamal doesn't come quietly."

"What are you going to do Hi-chan?" Tsuna piped up worriedly, shrinking when he recognised the glint in her eyes.

"Permanently removing Bianchi from the premises." She turned to Reborn and Fon with a calm smile. "If I find her staying on our property without the reason being tutoring, neither of you will be staying with us in the foreseeable future. I don't take kindly to someone helping kill my precious nii-sama."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Byakuran calmly read the folder Saito handed him, purple eyes straying to him every now and then.

"Why show this to me?"

"You're my figlia's friend." He stated confidently. "I've known about you for many years, you helped protect her in the shadows. You recently regained contact with her and have continuously kept said contact going."

"How do you know I won't use this against her?" He queried nonchalantly.

He smirked, eyes alit in determination and assurance. "You'll have her famiglia on your ass."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Fon, grab Reborn and tell him to use whatever means necessary to grab Shamal." She ordered calmly, sprinting after the elusive duo. "Even if you have to cripple him, just make him cure Tsuna."

"Of course." He replied with a calm smile, though his eyes brew into an eager storm, ready to complete his task for his Sky – something he'd lost hope to say for many decades. "Worry not, Reborn and I will catch him."

"Good."

Fon hopped from her shoulder, disappearing not long after as she sped past the flirtatious doctor and tackled Bianchi. Avoiding the poisonous plates that would no doubt kill her if inhaled, she quickly reached for one, smashing her own face with it and grabbed her hair.

Purple swirling in her eyes, she easily ignored how quick and manageable she found it to disarm the now hogtied strawberry blonde and sat on back crudely, digging her knees into her spine and delighting at the glare.

"Shouldn't have tried it. Now you're out of my house."

She watched as Tsuna deliberately knocked into the scruffy older man with a determined gaze.

"What? You again?" He moaned.

"Shamal-san, please! Cure me!"

"I told you, I don't treat men." He explained exasperatedly.

"Please!" He kowtowed sincerely, ignoring the glaring of his cousin.

"It's useless." Shamal sighed, hands slipping into his trouser pockets.

"What would it take for you to cure him?" Hitori demanded heatedly, eyes burning.

"A kiss from the beautiful young lady." He bargained cheekily.

"Alright/No!" Hitori and Tsuna answered, her staring agape at the glare from her usually kind older cousin. "Hi-chan is not going to kiss you to cure me! I won't allow a pervert like you to do it!"

Cerise, who had been missing for the remainder of the day, blinked in shock as she jogged over, worriedly looking over him. "Decimo? Are you alright?"

"Ohh, what a pretty young lady! How bout a smooch?"

"No!" Tsuna shouted with a glare, stepping in front of the ravenette whose jaw dropped. She'd never heard the brunette speak so forcibly.

"Why? It's got nothing to do with you?" Shamal questioned with a quirked brow, staring at the young teen curiously.

"It does!"

"Even though you'll die in five minutes?" He cajoled.

"What?!" Tsuna gasped.

"No way, you're a creep!" She shouted with a glare, hiding behind the forlorn teen.

"Not even to save his life?" He continued with a smug grin.

She hesitated, eyes travelling to Tsuna who refused to look at her. She'd rather not do it, but if it was to save someone she like then…

'_I should've taken out the evil bug that's going after them like my life depended on it…' _

Hitori smiled at Reborn and Fon warmly, nuzzling their cheeks fondly as they returned the gesture lightly.

"Tsuna's trying to go into Deathperation Mode with a Deathperation Shot."

As Tsuna lunged towards the perverted doctor, Fon casually brought another topic to the table.

"What's this I heard about you offering to kiss Shamal to save Tsunayoshi's life?"

"Lazy-Hitori…"

She barely escaped the gunshots grazing her, only able to dance out of their reach as Cerise helped the now cured and grateful Tsuna to his feet.

"That was a very brave thing to do, Decimo." She praised sincerely with a warm smile.

"Were you going to kiss him?" He directed with a complicated gaze and furrowed brows.

She hesitated, looking away as she nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Why? You've only known me for a few months."

She shrugged, twirling a dark strand as she shuffled nervously, ruby eyes straying to his own honey before looking away sheepishly. "That may be so, but you're my friend. Friends help each other."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, blinking in shock as he flushed red once a pair of warm hands grasped his own.

"Let's go home. Hitori will have those crazy, evil babies chasing her today."

"A-Alright." He muttered, nervously walking next to her to return to their residence.

He peeked at the slightly shorter female with red cheeks, a slow but small smile worming its way onto his face. He may have liked Kyoko – and might still, but Hitori would digress if she ever found out – but Cerise had been taking his attention away more often than not lately.

He'd been the one to show her the easiest way to avoid crowds at school.

She's taken over his French courses – which he would forever be thankful for. Hitori was cruel when she was in tutor mode.

In the end, he was glad his cousin made her stay, even if he hadn't agreed at the time – well, not entirely agreed. He was on the fence with so many people living in their home.

At least another good thing came out of the situation.

Bianchi was officially kicked out and no one would say anything about it.

* * *

**It's short, I'm not going to lie this is my least favourite by far because of how much I struggled with this. I rewrote this episode ten times! _TEN!_ I only finished this because I'm hyper on coffee (I tried that coffee cream from Tik Tok and it's the only way I'll drink it) but I've been up for over 24 hours and still not tired! At this point, I'm going to skip anything that I believe won't have much impact to _my_ storyline. Instead, I'll make mentions of them and leave little extra scenes that weren't put in, so if anyone has a scene in mind, I will write it after the one I already have is done. Now, please grant this desperate write reviews! Please, to keep me going because I was struggling so much.**

**Ciao!**


	11. The Rain Arrives

**10 – The Rain Arrives **

"_Tori-chan~ I miss you!" Byakuran cried dramatically, tearfully holding the phone to his ear as he did so. "It's not as fun without you! Visit me in Italy, or better yet come live with me!"_

"That's not happening Bya." She deadpanned, ignoring the ongoing chaos with Reborn, Fon and Tsuna. She convinced Reborn to let Fon help with their tutoring – not that he was happy about it. He stayed silent whenever she asked him something before completely giving up and cuddling the sulking toddler. "I still haven't finished playing matchmaker with Cerise and Tsu-nii. And, papa wouldn't let me even if I wanted."

"_Tori-chan! Pretty please!" He sobbed. "It's boring without you."_

"No." She'd just managed to escape the clutches of an old pervert who was trying to corrupt her mind with filth that she wasn't going to say she enjoyed.

"_Why not?! I'll have everything for you!"_ _He blabbered continuously, only to squawk indignantly when he heard the dial tone. Frowning, he recalled her, only for the speaker to robotically voice _

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"_This number does not exist. This number does not exist."_

"She blocked me! Irie!"

His redheaded friend looked up, meeting the dejected puppy eyes of his friend before methodically returning to his work. He didn't understand how they became friends – what with their clashing personalities – but he somehow dug up enough patience for him. Now, hearing him act like such a child, that patience dwindled into but a dust bunny, rolling away quickly.

The less he knew the better honestly.

"Irie!" He choked out, rushing forward to hug ginger. "Help me!"

He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with an annoyed glare. "No. I'm busy."

"B-B-But Tori-chan!" He wailed, hoping to find comfort. "She blocked me! Blocked _me_ of all people!"

"I don't blame her honestly. I continuously do the same to you whenever you get on my nerves."

"Irie!"

An angered voice rose from the adjoining room, breaking their eardrums. "**SHUT UP!"**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Walking past her cousins' room, she titled her head in curiosity as he frowned, lips curling downwards as his stare became cloudier as thoughts ran rampant within his mind.

"Nii-sama?" She called softly, slowly kneeling next to him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hi-chan… what do you think love is?"

"I don't know." She hummed. "Why ask though?"

He hesitated, leaning against her, shoulders slumping in relief as she leant against him. Despite how busy she was with those toddlers of hers, she never failed to make time with him even if she had to bribe those babies – Lambo and I-Pin really, Fon and Reborn would get their revenge once they were tutoring him.

"Could you tell me?" He repeated firmly but softly.

She spectated his stormy eyes, uncovering the uneasiness that he felt and smiled softly, running her lithe fingers through his hair, twirling it around methodically as his eyes relaxed somewhat.

"To me love is… something out of my reach I suppose – or so I thought." She admitted quietly, eyes glazing over, reminiscent of the her before the little suit-clad baby stormed into their lives unannounced so many months ago. "I was content with Tsu-nii, mama, papa and even uncle but I was lacking something that every teenager went through."

"Hi-chan…" He breathed, eyes pained as he realised that even through all the determination of protecting him from his bullies, she had no one outside of the little safety net that never failed to catch her. Perhaps he was selfish and strived to monopolise her because she was _always_ there for him whenever he needed her. And yet, he failed as a cousin – no, he reaffirmed, her elder brother and not protected her from the loneliness that consumed her little by little.

"But my sun and storm blazed through, leaving the walls I constructed destroyed and allowed me to see that is was alright to leave, to expand my little circle." She continued, eyes alight in delight. "I'm missing something else but for now, I'm content with everything that has happened. I'm grateful for the things that have taken place because Reborn arrived." She paused, eyes lifting to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I suppose that's what love is to me. It's something I didn't realise I needed and now that I have it, I will protect it with my dying will."

"Me too." Tsuna admitted quietly. "It's because of that crazy baby of yours that our lives have gone the way they have and I'm begrudgingly grateful for him."

"You don't ask me topics like this, what brought this on?"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek fondly. "I've realised you were right about Kyoko-chan."

"That you were jealous because she had everything you wished for?" She deadpanned with a slight smirk.

"Yes."

"If you truly liked her, I wouldn't meddle." She stated sincerely. "When Tsu-nii loves someone, it's a very beautiful thing."

"When Hi-chan loves, it's an amazing gift." He finished with a warm but small smile. "It's what helped me."

She stared at his genuine smile, eyes watering ever so slightly that he realised what she went through to protect him, to keep his heart through it all.

"Thank you." He finished tearily, holding her tightly as she silently cried, allowing her to relish in the comfort that was finally relinquished to her.

She was strong, he knew, but even the strongest needed someone to lean on. Hitori had never been failed when it came to love from them all, but he knew she longed for the one who had always refused to give it, that left her as a young babe and never once looked back.

'_I promise to protect her with my dying will.' _He thought determinedly, eyes flashing amber briefly, the colour settling into a small circle around his iris.

Unbeknownst to either, his flames – while still sealed – had prematurely escaped somewhat and brushed against her own, purring contently when it intermingled.

It was home.

They had once protected its defenceless host, now, it was time to protect what is theirs without question.

It ignored the bright colours attached to its core, dutifully keeping their attention on their bonded.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Reborn and Fon clearly overheard the conversation. No matter how quiet the duo were, Reborn and Fon would never fail to hear a word outwardly spoken – inwardly as well in Reborn's case, the little sadistic tutor that he is – and something akin to fury licked against their flames.

"I'm surprised Tsunayoshi still does not understand how clearly flame sentient he is." Fon mused thoughtfully, dark eyes taking the scene and decoding every twitch and movement. "Perhaps that is why Vongola Ninth sealed his flames."

"That idiot Iemitsu had a hand in it as well. Worried that Tsuna and Hitori would form a guardian bond." Reborn expanded lightly, ignoring the amused look on his fellow Acrobaleno. "However, that is not the issue. Hitori is still seeking another guardian."

"And with how potent her flames are, you doubt they would go for a flame user like the ones you've picked from Tsunayoshi." Fon deduced cleverly. "I also take it into account that you also prepared Hitori for that route as well."

"She has no need for incompetent users that can't protect her." He rebuffed. He didn't want to admit he was right. He still had his pride as a hitman and he'd be damned – not that he isn't already – if he'd let Fon of all people catch him.

"What do you propose we do then?"

He frowned, dark eyes surveying the cousins before sharing a look with his fellow guardian. "Hitori's flames are clearly picky with what guardian she desires to bond with and seeing as we have bonded with her, it wouldn't be unsurprising if she also bonds with another."

"Seeing as you have thought so much for the topic, you already have someone in mind then." He concluded. "It's not Skull."

"Why would I bring _him_?"

Fon smiled. "You _do_ have a soft spot for him."

"I will not hesitate to send the video to _every single mafiso_." Reborn threatened coldly. Their Sky had oh so _conveniently_ banned them attacking each other unless it was a spar and she was there to referee.

"Reborn."

"I've already sent a message."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The loud exclaims of exuberant, tired yet determined shouts echoed throughout the base, the sound trailing to a young blonde who stared stupidly at the message in his hands.

_Namimori. Tomorrow._

There was only one person that dared talk to him like that…

"Dammit Reborn, kora!" He exploded, sky blue eyes narrowing in anger. Dialling the number, his face darkened as the other waited until the dial tone was about to take over.

"_Ciaossu."_

"Drop the bullshit, kora!" He roared, attracting the attention of surrounding victims who paled when he shot them a death glare. "What do you want, kora?"

"_Just get to Namimori." He repeated knowingly. "You'll be pleased."_

"Reborn if you don't –" He stared blankly as the only sound now accompanying him was the finished call. "Dammit, kora! Fine, Tony, book me a ticket to Namimori!"

"Ye-Yes, sir!" The underling yelped, sprinting off to the nearest computer.

They already were dead tired in training, just who was the monster that caused their times to lengthen. There was no time to rest anymore okay! Not even a minute!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori raised a brow at her surprisingly behaving toddlers. I-Pin and Lambo always behaved since she became their mother, but Reborn and Fon were mischievous little troublemakers and seeing them so… _compliant_ was almost scary.

Tsuna very clearly shared the same sentiment, shuffling closer to Cerise who backed away from the angelically smiling duo.

"What are you two planning?" She mused, eyes narrowing playfully. "Not a massacre?"

"Hi-chan!" Tsuna admonished, shivering as he squeaked. "Don't encourage them!"

"They wouldn't do that."

Cerise and Tsuna sweatdropped, sharing a look that they both interpreted as disbelieving. If she ever said the word, what day and who it'd be finished quicker than saying 'No'.

"Let's go." Cerise motioned, pushing him away firmly. "Hitori can deal with those two demons."

As though hearing her words, an inconspicuous bun and bullet rang past her face, ruby eyes widening in fear as Tsuna grabbed her hand and booked it without looking back.

He had no argument to placate them, Hitori was the only thing in the whole wide world to calm those two little monsters down and he had no fear of saying that he would run with her say so.

"Reborn, Fon." She sighed, grasping them and holding them in her arms. "You never behave this well, so what evil deeds have you done?"

"It's nothing evil." Fon assured gently, smile in place as he shared a look with Reborn.

The one arriving was perhaps both the easiest and hardest to convince. But they had faith in her skill as a sky. Even that army cretin wouldn't be able to resist her charms.

"Reborn, kora!" A voice bellowed, startling her.

Hitori clumsily turned around, only for a blonde-haired toddler to jump atop her head as he glared at the fedora-wearing toddler that had a challenging smirk.

"Oh dear."

"Colonnello."

"What'd ya call me for, kora?"

"Excuse me, but could you get off my head." Hitori interrupted, reaching for the collar of his shirt to stare at him in surprise.

His blue eyes darted up to her own. He blinked once, twice, rubbed his eyes and gaped.

"What the hell, kora?!"

When did Reborn and Fon bond with a sky?!

* * *

***Throws confetti* And here is the last of our little guardians for the adorable Hitori! One of you used your deducing skills and guessed correctly early on with great timing! I hinted many chapters ago and I do suppose that I made Fon very easy to guess, but I wanted a challenge and Colonnello proved the greatest challenge for our protagonist. So, as I've skipped uh...just give me a moment to consult someone. *Walks away into a room and locks the door.***

_**Five Minutes Later**_

**Er yes, so I've skipped episode ten and eleven so Dino will be making a comeback soon and Byakuran! And Tsuna has a little heart to heart with Hitori that will make sense later on, writers promise. It's a relatively short one because I want most of the interaction for our group to be in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones! Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	12. The Beginnings of Truth

**11 – The Beginnings of Truth**

Hitori stared into wide blue eyes, her head tilted in confusion and a tad stumped. "Reborn, Fon, would this be who you invited?"

"More like demanded, kora." Colonnello interrupted with a huff, jumping from her head and onto the wall beside her face. "Now, talk."

"Not now." Reborn negated calmly, a smirk on his baby face as he snuggled closer to his Sky, ignoring the fuming Rain. "We're escorting someone."

"Yeah, your –"

He was interrupted by a dirty look from both Reborn and Fon that he instantly shut his mouth. He'd never seen either of them like this, so he'd decided to tread lightly before making a scene.

"They can talk." Hitori smiled warmly, ignoring the looks sent to her, ploughing on determinedly. "I'll be busy for the afternoon until this evening, so I'm sure you can have a meeting somewhere in town."

"Hitori…"

"_Fon_." She scolded gently, but firmly. "You have invited a guest, from Italy no doubt and have no desire to explain to him why exactly he was called here – and I know it was you Reborn. It is the _least_ you can do to accommodate him."

"Of course." Fon replied, slightly annoyed with Colonnello for appearing suddenly. Perhaps he should have hinted to stay his appearance for a while longer.

"Finally, kora." The blonde toddler muttered, not realising the teen heard him loud and clear as a bell.

"And you." She pointed her finger at him warningly. "Find yourself some manners. Just because you have been called to Japan for a reason you have no idea of, does not excuse your lack of manners for strangers."

"Gak!"

"You heard her." Reborn taunted gloatingly. He wasn't even bonded and here their Sky was already making her presence known. Her flames were a sense of comfort he'd always relish in, letting it wash over him contently even as he saw Colonnello freeze.

"Have fun." She waved, walking away from the now silent trio.

Once she turned the corner, Colonnello shot them a freezing glare, blue eyes iced over in fury as the realisation settled within his bones.

"You brought me all the way to harmonise with a Sky, kora?!" He demanded. "Have you lost your goddamn minds?!"

"She is no ordinary Sky, Colonnello." Fon advised cautiously. "Do not refer to her as such."

"Apparently! She's harmonised with you two, kora!"

"Are you finished?" Reborn questioned. "I was expecting a challenge, but not for you to _completely flare your flames at her as a threat_."

Fon levelled a dangerous look at the stubborn army vet, who pointedly looked away once Reborn caught on. He'd hoped it hadn't been obvious, although apparently it was very much so.

"I am not harmonising with a Sky, let alone one connected to the Vongola, kora." He huffed petulantly.

"You called him Reborn." Fon smiled, although no longer was the serenity found within it, instead replaced with discontent. Really, perhaps Skull would have been a better fit for their precious person.

Reborn pointedly ignored that piece of information. Instead, he stared at Colonnello with piercing eyes and shrugged. "You're going to shadow her today."

"Kora?!" He exploded. "I just told you –"

"We were the same." Fon interjected sternly. "She is looking for one more and she has already harmonised with us, we do not want someone incapable of protecting her."

Colonnello smirked. "So, you're _asking_ me to help you protect her? This is rich, kora."

Reborn tilted his fedora, allowing it to shadow his amused eyes. "Fon drank coffee after he lost a bet."

"What kind, kora?"

"Not harmonising with Hitori."

He whistled, a little impressed. "Didn't expect that one, kora."

"_Reborn_."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori raised a brow, bemused as Cerise hid behind her cousin, only her eyes visible over his shoulder. "Once more, I assure you that they have not followed me. They are with a guest."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much safer." Her friend sassed. "What are they concocting _now_?"

"Cerise-chan." Tsuna warned quietly. "Remember what happened before?"

She shivered; ruby eyes wide in fright as she tightened her hold on Tsuna who pet her hair fondly. "Don't remind me, please."

"Hai, hai." When Tsuna turned to his cousin, he noticed the bag in her hands, something he hadn't when he was running for his life before. "Hi-chan, why do you have your old bag?"

She smiled. "I have a few things to take care of before class. Don't wait for me."

"You're not going to destroy the school?" Gokudera wondered, eyeing the now cheerful teen with cautious eyes. "If you are, let me get Jyuudaime away safely."

"Oh, nothing of the sort." She assured. "I have some unfinished business to sort."

Tsuna didn't understand completely, but as Gokudera and Yamamoto led him away from his cousin, a sudden chill ran down his spine.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She stood before the door quietly, eyes arrowed in interest before she slid the door open slowly. The music room hadn't changed much from when she was younger, dust still covered the instruments, webs club to the corners to the room and the chairs were still in their place even after so many years.

Perhaps she'd be scolded for stepping foot near once more, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Humming a small melody, she strummed the cords on the guitar thoughtfully, brows creasing when she heard footsteps pitter-patter along.

"Where is that blonde, kora?" A petulant voice grumbled. "That damn hitman swore he saw her here."

Peeking around the corner, Hitori easily found the toddler and smiled. She didn't understand why, but once he'd joined Reborn and Fon, it was as though she'd finally escaped a cloud of dreariness that she hadn't known existed and was slowly returning to her old interests that she long ago folded away.

"What brings you here?" She mused, lips quirking as he jumped onto her head with a huff.

"I'm following you, kora."

Amusement thrummed within her veins, as she reached for him and carried him back to the abandoned music room. "So, I see."

"What's with the room, kora?"

"It's my music club." She responded bluntly, ignoring the burning stare. "I stopped coming a few years ago."

"Then why is it in a _middle_ school, kora?"

"That's where some of the clubs were before they were abolished or moved." She explained. "I'm surprised the instruments are still here."

The blonde toddler surveyed the room casually before his attention zeroed onto the instrument he'd heard in the hall. "You play?"

She smiled secretly. Walking to her bag, she opened the case and showed him the object lying perfectly still. "Tsu-nii plays too."

"Mhm."

"I thought I heard you here, Robot-chan." A voice jeered, revealing a young girl with ginger hair and auburn eyes, though they flashed maliciously once she saw Hitori. "You were told not to come back. Your music lacked everything."

"Saya." She greeted coolly, returning her guitar to its case and moving it behind her. She hadn't forgotten the obsession the other held for it, it had nearly been taken from her once before. "I didn't think you were allowed to stay since our last encounter."

"No thanks to you." She snorted, leaning against the door, a smirk on her pink lips even as she ignored the tiny toddler. There were rumours she'd had a group of them in class or wherever she went – and truth be told, if Saya couldn't turn it around in her favour, she didn't bother. "Of course, you were suspended too, if I recall correctly. It's only because of that stupid cousin of yours that you were even allowed back."

"Cease the insults." She retorted coldly. "Even if that is your true talent."

Saya smiled sweetly, causing Hitori to stare at her cautiously. The ginger knew she couldn't beat the blonde in a fight – whether physical or in a clash of words – but when she had ammunition the other kept private of, then it was her play.

"You know, I visited Ireland last summer and it was just by _coincidence _that I happened to bump into you!" She placed a hand over her mouth, appearing shy and embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, an _older exact copy of you_. The resemblance was just so _uncanny_ that I almost said your name." Her eyes glittered with maliciousness.

Hitori froze, blood running cold as the words set in. Eyes dimming, her fingers curled in, knuckles whitening as the air between them rose in heat by a burning glare.

Colonnello pointed his sniper at the ginger, blue eyes freezing over the longer he glared. Completely out of character of him, yes, but Hitori did not deserve to be so spoken like that so casually. Better an unbonded flame than Reborn or Fon – that would be extremely _fun_ to the Vindice why there was a teen murdered in a school.

"Leave, kora." He ordered coldly.

"What's a baby going to –"

Saya was interrupted by the cold silence of a bullet piercing the wall next to her, skimming her cheek casually even as terrified auburn eyes skittered away from the blonde toddler and the suddenly _real gun that was shot at her_!

"Y-You!" She screamed, holding her cheek that only held a thin stream of blood that quickly dried. "Ugh!"

Storming away, she left the frozen blonde and angry but calm toddler. He stared for a few more seconds, eyes narrowed at the door, before turning his attention to Hitori. He could feel her flames lashing out in the air – no doubt Reborn and Fon would arrive soon – but for just a moment he just his wall down, just a tad, and watched as the flames within her soothed at the presence of a Rain.

He wouldn't admit anything, but he missed the way a Sky could make him feel like he had a home.

There was just something about it that was so enthralling – a trait Luce didn't have, but Hitori had his mind dimly recognised. Gritting his teeth, he brought his guard completely and allowed the flames to wash him in its warmth, letting the girl calm down.

Finally, when the warning bell rang, did Hitori finally calm down, but even then, there was something in her eyes that made him somewhat wary.

"She's not worth it, kora."

She laughed quietly, hoarsely. "I know." She grimaced. "I kicked her ass before. Getting suspended was worth it."

"What'd she do, kora?"

"That's a story for another time." She smiled, standing up slowly. "I'm sure Reborn and Fon will worry. I hope it won't trouble you to tell them I'm fine."

She left hurriedly before he could get a word in. A few minutes passed by when he realised something wrong. Exhaling loudly, his shoulders drooped. "Ah fuck, kora."

He'd accidentally harmonised with her to calm her down without realising it.

Damn Reborn and Fon.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Shamal quirked a brow at the blonde sauntering into his room. "And here I thought my favourite blonde was going to make me lonely."

"I'm not here for you, Shamal." She retorted dryly, ignoring his pain riddled face. "I'm late and don't feel like going to class."

"What's wrong? Ribs still giving you grief?"

"I feel like murdering a ginger with no regret." She deadpanned, climbing onto the bed closer to the window and laying down.

Sighing, the older man checked her temperature. "Your temp is a little warmer than normal, but I suppose it's natural. I'll let Reborn and Fon know."

"You know, you're nice when you aren't acting like a gigantic ass." Hitori mumbled quietly, knowing he heard her. "No wonder puppy likes you."

"Go to sleep." He retorted, ignoring her sentence. Silently, he let her sleep and closed the curtains, not before throwing a blanket over her unconscious form. "You can come out now."

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello entered the room, the former two smirking and smiling at the petulant blonde.

Shamal sighed, clapping his hands to gain their attention. "Yeah, yeah, you can continue you're pissing contest later. Our little army tyke bonding with the blonde might have just given a headstart for her."

"What's that mean, kora?!" Colonnello demanded, insulted.

"Don't go shooting me." The doctor warned. "I'm saying, in simple terms for simple brains, that you three harmonising with her has balanced her out." He paused. "Hey, I thought you weren't gonna bond with her? What happened?"

Gritting his teeth, he huffed. "Saya, ginger hair, auburn eyes looked around fourteen-fifteen, went and pulled the mommy plug. I don't know what's it about with the matter, but she was breaking, kora." He explained. "I _wasn't_ gonna, but it just sorta happened, kora."

"Reborn is right." The fedora-wearing toddler chimed with a jeering smirk.

"Shut up!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tsuna frowned as he read the text on his phone. Reading the text from Hitori made him extremely wary, especially after he saw her old bag with the guitar in it. It's been years since he last saw it, and every alarm bell was ringing. She must have gone to the old music club…

Eyes widening, he pushed himself off the chair and sprinted out of his class, ignoring the shouts of his name and the threats of detention. How could he have been so stupid to let her go, especially after he'd noticed Saya walk by him with a bleeding cheek.

Something deep within, burning heatedly, roared at him to find her, to protect her and keep her safe.

Protect his bonded!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hitori had started whimpering within her sleep, alerting the group only for them to become completely quiet at the sight of a panting Tsuna with bright orange eyes. He stared at them briefly, before he stormed over to Hitori's bed and laid down beside her, holding her tightly as his eyes closed.

Moments after, the whimpering ceased and all hell broke loose.

"I thought you said his flames were sealed?!" Shamal cried, holding himself to shake off the daunting and dangerous look he'd received from the normally shy brunette. "Those flames weren't sealed!"

"No, they weren't." Reborn confirmed. "I'll need to talk with Nono."

"Please!" Shamal begged.

Cue a knife and bun skimming his face.

"Shut up, kora!"

"You're waking our Sky, Shamal."

Ah, he really wished those guardians of hers would cut him some slack. Just because they got appreciative looks from the suddenly scary heir, didn't have to make them feel so entitled to bully him!

* * *

**Okay, so I finally updated! Hurrah! Ehem, this chapter was meant to go a different direction, but Your Guardian Angel just works far too well in this chapter. We were meant to watch Gokudera train, Byakuran was meant to visit! Our white-haired marshmallow eater was meant to visit! But, with how it all worked out I'm extremely happy with this one, even the short interaction between Hitori and Shamal! And honestly, Hitori wasn't meant to bond with Colonnello yet, but I'm kinda glad it happened.**

**Leave a review and I'll reply to you!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
